Deceitful Balance
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Jak gets kidnapped by a gang of thieves with plans of their own. Daxter's past is brought into light but will that be enough to save Jak from certain death or will it endanger him further? Complete! Warning: Contains graphic torture scenes at the end.
1. TIDAM

Title: Deceitful balance

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimers: **I don't own Jak and Daxter.** But if I did and had all that power, I'll use it to build a giant palace! I'll have the biggest harem of men (coz I'm a girl) the world has ever known. And I'll have a giant swimming pool filled to the brim with chocolate! Yeah, yeah, gooey chocolate… slightly minty, and the men and I will jump in together

Only characters that are not originally in the game are mine. All mine, my own... my precious...

Rating: PG-13 (low-level course language. But gets stronger and more frequent as the story goes on. Violence gets stronger at the end)

Genre: Action/adventure, general, drama... a little mystery, a little supernatural and maybe a little suspense.

Game: Jak II. After older Samos was rescued from prison and before Jak defeated Erol at the races.

Summery: When a brutal gang kidnaps Jak, Torn and Daxter attempts to set his free by a deal but things are not what they seem. As they all are caught in a deceitful web Daxter gets dreams from his two-year separation with Jak, which may hold the key to helping Jak or eventually send him to his doom.

A/N: Punctuation errors may appear through out the story. I apologize for them as I usually go over my work. Then again I'm only human. I'll fix'em when I get a chance to.

* * *

Jak yawned and rubbed his tired eyes. It was late and he and Daxter been doing missions all day. Jak looked up and saw the white moon peaking above the shabby slum buildings. He sighed. His best friend yawned and stretched his orange furry arms.

"I'm pooped. Why do we have to go to the Underground to sleep? Can't you rent out a place or something Jak? I sware Torn is going to do something nasty to me one of these nights!" Daxter complained

"Sorry Dax. Maybe if we had some money we could rent something out…" Jak sighed

"Well the Underground should pay us! We do all the dirty work, we go and risk our lives, and we fight Metal Heads and do get any thanks for it? NOOO!" Daxter ranted on

"Relax. After a few more missions I see what we can do. Sleeping at the hideout doesn't really appeal to me either" Jak reassured

Suddenly a loud rumbling noise sounded from above. Jak looked up to see a large silhouetted airship above. It came low. Jak suspected it was the Krimson Guard and whipped out his trusty gun.

Shadow figures jumped down from the vehicle above as the vehicle came down to land. Jak began shooting at them. The unsuspecting figures fell at the fire, the rest scattered about.

"JAK do something!" Daxter pleaded

Jak kept shooting at the unknown strangers. They took cover behind corners and rubbish cans. Then they started to fire at Jak. Jak rolled out of the way and took cover behind another corner.

"Who are these people?" Jak growled

"I don't know? How would I know?" Daxter panicked

"Probably the Baron decided to send some goons after me" Jak smirked, "I got too much for him to handle"

Jak readied his gun, "Let's give them something to tell the Baron"

"Don't do anything stupid" Daxter murmured in a small voice

Jak looked at Daxter offended, "When did I do anything stupid?"

"Well when we went up the elevator and to the palace and spied on the Baron" Daxter pointed out, "The Baron caught us and…"

Jak frowned at him. Daxter recoiled.

"Never mind…" Daxter put on a nervous smile

Jak rolled his eyes and readied himself. He quickly turned the corner and pointed his Blaster gun at different hiding spots and started to shoot blindly. He retreated behind the wall but heard no returning fire. Curiously Jak peaked around the corner and found it was empty.

"They're not here…" Jak murmured in confusion

"JAK!" Daxter screeched

Jak quickly turned around and pointed his gun at the opposite direction but his reaction was too slow. The dark figures moved quickly to him and one knocked the gun from his hand. Jak attempted to throw a punch but the figure blocked it and fisted Jak a punch.

Jak was prepared to release his alter ego to destroy these guys. He concentrated on his anger, hate and pain. He felt power building in his system. His opponent seemed to notice Jak's attempt and shouted something to one of his 'friends'.

Jak could feel the demon rising, grabbing hold of his very being. Then out of the blue Jak felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck. His transformation stopped as he grasped his neck. His hand touched something cold and hard that seemed to be half embedded into his neck.

He felt dizzy and tired. His muscles began to falter as his mind threatened to blackout. Jak struggled to keep awake and try to fight his opponent.

"Jak?" Daxter asked worryingly

"I feel… tired…" Jak murmured before collapsing on his knees

"JAK! Come on! Don't give up on me now! I need you to fight these guys, you know how I can't fight…" Daxter wailed

Jak's eyes were closing sleepily. Daxter slapped him on the face a few times but it did nothing for the unconsciousness Jak was slipping into. Daxter saw the foreign object in his neck. He grabbed it and yanked it out. Jak hissed at the pain. Daxter held it in front of Jak's face for both of them to see.

It was a metal dart. It had three points on one end and the other end simply had a rounded point.

"Well this explains…" Daxter started

Jak finally fell forwards and blacked out to the world around him.

"Your sleepiness... Never mind" Daxter muttered

He turned to see the shadowed figures coming towards them. Daxter turned back and tried to wake Jak up. He slapped and shook his unconscious friend.

"Jak! How can you do this to me?" Daxter wailed as he saw his effort had no effect

Daxter saw the man standing over him. He didn't know what to do. Run or stay and fight? The decision was made for him when one of the men batted him off Jak.

Daxter felt the hard ground burning his skin as he slid across it. After he came to a stop he looked up and saw the men carrying Jak onto their airship. Daxter had to get on that ship before they could leave. He couldn't be separated from Jak again and who knows what they'll do to Jak. He couldn't fail Jak. Not again.

Despite his protesting muscles, Daxter forced himself up and ran towards the ship. The last man was going inside the door. He turned and saw the little orange rodent running towards him. He grabbed his pistol and shot the ground in front of Daxter.

Daxter stopped and fell backwards as the ground exploded in front of him. The man shot again and again around the same spot. Daxter heard the man chuckle.

"If you want to play 'hero' little rodent, here" the man chucked something white at him

It landed in front of Daxter. He picked it up and frowned at it.

"I believe we'll meet again" the man said and went inside and the door slid shut

The airship began ascending off the ground. Daxter ran towards the ship but the hovering air pushed him out of reach. The ship rose higher and higher and disappeared into the night sky.

Daxter sighed. He was alone again. Fear settled in. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to go through what he went through for the two years he was away from Jak. Then he realised that he wasn't completely alone. Keira was around and so was Torn but he wouldn't go to Torn even if his life depended on it. He needed to go to the stadium.

He looked at the white object that was in his hand. He recognised it to be an envelope. _Probably a ransom note_, Daxter thought and sighed.

"I need to go to Keira, yeah, she'll know what to do!" Daxter murmured to himself

He ran into the streets to find some means of transportation.

* * *

Was he dead? No, pain was surfacing in his head. He might as well be because the pain was getting stronger and stronger. He slowly opened his eyes. Bright light dazzled his eyes so he quickly shut them again. The pain in his head raged like he had a hangover. He felt groggy and felt he didn't think straight.

After lying awake for some time he attempted to reopen his eyes. With a little more success he slowly opened his eyes, trying to get his eyes accustomed to the bright light.

He shifted his body but felt restricted. He lifted his head and saw his ankles and wrists were restrained. His head went back down and he sighed. He was back where he started.

He took note to the room around him. It was empty, except for the bright light that hung over him. The walls were some form of sturdy metal and the flooring was pretty much the same. He heard the metallic door slid open. He turned to see a tall broad but rugged man that had an identifiable ugly scar on his right cheek. He had hard green eyes, dirty long brown hair that was tied back, brown tunic and black pants. The man also had other decorative trinkets like a metal chest plate across his chest and torso, black spike shoulder armour on one side, he had black leather gauntlets one arm and a brown wrist band on the other.

"So this is the criminal that everyone is talking about," the man sneered

"Who are you?" Jak demanded

"My name is Horak and this will be your home for a long while" the man paced around Jak

"If you wanted to give me a home you could of just offered" Jak said sarcastically

Horak chuckled, "I have to apologize for your captivity but if we met in different circumstances we would have been good friends"

"Yeah, I'm sure we would have been close buddies" Jak said in flat sarcasm

Horak smiled devilishly, "I guess you wonder why you're here"

"Not really. But I guess it has something to do with the Baron" Jak said flatly

Horak laughed, "The Baron? If this had something to do with that rumpus ruler then you'll be in the fortress beginning your life again as a lab rat"

"I take it I'm not in the Baron's care nor in the prison. So, scar face, where am I?" Jak demanded

"Far underground in the city. I'm involved in a secret organization called T.I.D.A.M," the man told him

"T.I.D.A.M?" Jak looked confused

"Trade in Illegal Drugs And Money" Horak spelt it out, "We're spread all over the city and only care for drugs, valuables and most of all money"

"So why kidnap me?" Jak growled

"Its how we do things around here. One of your friends has wronged us and we use different means of revenge" the man replied

"Revenge?" Jak growled, "Who?"

Horak smiled evilly, "When he falls into our trap I shall bring you the head"

"What?!" Jak growled and tried to sit up on the chair but was held back by his binds

Horak laughed and turned towards the door then turned back to Jak, "If he somehow survives he can endure your suffering and demise"

He walked out and the door slid close behind him.

"Coward!" Jak shouted after the man

He heard the man laugh hoarsely on the other side.

* * *

Daxter hopped off the Zoomer and ran to Keira's garage. He ran straight in but skidded to a stop and turned to leave when he saw Samos and Torn were also there.

"Daaaxter!" a grumpy voice echoed across the room

Daxter cringed as he had been made. He stopped and turned to face the two people that were in his bad books. Daxter gave a smile and a small wave.

"Hi" he murmured

"What are you doing here?" Samos growled

"And where's Jak?" Torn added

"Well uh, that's the thing, uh, he's gone" Daxter said nervously

"Gone?" Torn growled, "What do you mean gone?"

"Like poof! In a puff of smoke!" Daxter said sarcastically

Just then Keira poked her head out from behind the curtains.

"Oh hi Daxter. What's going on?" she chirped

Daxter sighed, "Let me this start again. Jak is gone. Some secret but heavy guys took him away in an airship"

"What?" all three of them chorused

"And left this" Daxter finished handing Torn the envelope

Torn looked at it suspiciously and slid the envelope open. Torn unfolded it and scanned the computer print. His eyes widened and then glared. He looked from the letter to the awaiting expressions of the two people and an Ottsel.

"Traitor" he began to read, "When you read this letter your friend, Jak, is in our care. We have taken him as a consequence of your actions"

Daxter stiffened at these words.

"But if you wish him back in one piece meet us in Dead Town at first light. T.I.D.A.M" Torn continued

"T.I.D.A.M?" Daxter squeaked his orange coloured face turning slightly pale

"Who are they?" Keira asked oblivious to Daxter's reaction

"T.I.D.A.M stands for Trade in Illegal Drugs and Money. Don't let their corny name fool you. They're a motley gang of thieves that do anything to get their hands on Illegal drugs and other expensive art and jewels and sell them on the black market" Torn explained, "They're very dangerous. Though they have left the Underground alone they are a potential threat to us"

A long pause let the new information to sink in.

Torn sighed and shook his head, "Its all my fault"

"Your fault?" Daxter practically cried in surprise and somewhat relief

"Yes" Torn leaned back and folding his arms, "Before I joined the Krimzon Guard I was caught up with the wrong people as a kid and ended up in the T.I.D.A.M organization. I worked for them over a few years but one mission I was smuggling 'Spike' in to the city but the Krimzon Guard caught me and I failed to deliver the illegal drug. After my release of prison I decided to quit the gang and join the Krimzon Guard, leaving my mission incomplete"

'Spike?'" Samos asked unfamiliar with the slang

"Illospan. It's a hyperactive drug that has a tangy taste to it and highly addictive. It's used in drinks as powder"

"But why, after so long?" Keira asked, "And why Jak?"

"I don't know" Torn shook his head sadly

Torn didn't really care all that much for Jak. Even though Jak was a good asset to the Underground he always left Jak alone. He and Jak didn't always get along but since they met the Shadow, things have been going a little better. Torn knew Jak didn't like him much and he didn't really care. He wasn't the friendly type but he grew to respect and trust the man.

Torn saw the sadness on the peoples' faces and he knew he was the only one who can really assure Jak's safe return. Torn wasn't the man that would do anything for anyone but when he saw he was depended on and couldn't let the newly acquainted friends down. Torn sighed and made a decision.

"I'll have no choice but to do what they asked and make sure Jak is returned" Torn stated

"I'm going with ya" Daxter volunteered bravely

Torn glared, "I not going to have an annoying little orange rat following me"

"Jak is in trouble and… I'm not going to lay back and do nothing!" Daxter spat stubbornly

"Fine" Torn snorted, "Just don't get in the way"

* * *

Forward to chapter 2!

Looks straightforward? Well think again... Mohahahaha... _cough, cough_

Review. Let me know how I'm going.


	2. The past

_Daxter was pissed off. I mean he was really pissed. He and Jak activated an old stupid precursor Rift Gate and travelled through it. Now they were stuck somewhere in a large city. He saw some heavily armed men coming towards them. His anger died and was replaced with fear. They were big, heavily armed and... big._

_The red armoured men surrounded them both. Daxter couldn't help it anymore and selfishly ran for his life. He stopped running when he realized that no one else came after him. He turned back to see one of the men hit Jak with the butt of his gun. A pang of guilt came over Daxter as he saw his friend fall to the metal walkway._

_"Jak, I'll save ya before you know it!" Daxter yelled out his promise_

_He wasn't sure if Jak heard it but it was really for his own benefit than for Jak's. Daxter tried to follow but the airship was too fast for him and soon lost them in the teeming metropolis. Daxter sighed. He was alone. Keira and Samos was gone and now so was Jak. Daxter sighed and ran off to look around the new environment._

_Days dragged on and so did the nights. Daxter was alone tired and hungry. Daxter hadn't eaten in a long while and the trashcans hadn't proved very fruitful since Swamp Rats eat most of the good parts of it. Daxter felt weak, he knew it was from the lack of food and water and the endless wondering on the streets. _

_He rubbed his side and his tender flesh yelled in protest. Someone had mistaken him as a Swamp Rat and kicked him away. It wasn't new. People didn't understand he was an Ottsel and not a Swamp Rat, despite the colour difference and body shape._

_Night had fallen when Daxter came across a narrow ally. Daxter felt incredibly weak as his stomach hurt from being empty for too long and his mouth felt like cotton. His fur took a brown-orange colour as it was riddled with dirt from being thrown, kicked or sleeping in abandoned factories._

_Daxter saw an empty cardboard box in the ally. He dragged himself to the potential shelter and practically collapsed into it. He curled up in a foetal position as the cool night air settled in. He shivered. He just wanted to die. He wanted to crawl somewhere and die but the promised he made to Jak played in his mind. He didn't want to give up on Jak. Jak could be somewhere more terrible then he is and is counting on him to get him out of there. _

_If only Daxter knew where Jak was._

_A loud growling rumbled. Daxter felt a sharp empty pain in his stomach. Daxter growled and tried to ignore the pain. He curled himself tighter and tried to block the world around him. So much so that he didn't hear anyone approach him. He only had known of their presence when cold hands grabbed him and picked him up._

_Daxter in a angry and paranoid state immediately went into a defensive mode. It must be the animal in him because instinct took over his logic. Without really seeing who it was he struggled against their grip and sank his teeth into the hand that held him._

_The roar of yelling and swearing blared in his ears but he didn't care. All he wanted to do is bite the hell out what ever that was attacking him. To push all that anger, guilt, rejection into the power of that bite. Finally Daxter let go and he felt himself fall to the hard concrete._

_Daxter saw the silhouetted figure back away from him clutching their right hand swearing and screaming in pain. Daxter just lay there; he was too tired and too weak to move. The man turned his attention to Daxter._

_"You horrible stinking Swamp Rat!" the voice spat_

_Anger rose in Daxter again and it fuelled Daxter so much so he struggled to a sitting position._

_"I'M NO SWAMP RAT!" Daxter screamed. His anger and frustration of being mistaken for one for so long was let out._

_The man seemed to go quiet, as if he was surprised. Daxter growled low but clear to warn the stranger off._

_"You can talk?" The male voice muttered stupidly_

_"Of course I can talk!" Daxter spat, now assuming the person was male_

_"Well then if you're not a Swamp Rat, then what are you?" The man asked_

_"An Ottsel" Daxter's tone of voice went down a notch_

_The man went quiet. Daxter couldn't read his features because his form was covered in darkness. Only the gleam of his eyes seemed to be the only thing Daxter could make out._

_"I can offer you food, shelter and a good wash if you work for me" the man offered_

_Daxter frowned at the man. He didn't know if the man could see him clearly but Daxter was suspicious._

_"Why? What's the job?" Daxter asked cautiously, his instincts now were replaced with his logical side_

_"I believe you can prove useful. It's nothing much, but with your 'uniqueness' and soon to be skill I'm sure I can make your life with more purpose than running around the streets, starving to death" The man convinced him_

_Daxter sighed. He didn't care anymore. He wanted to eat, sleep, be warm and find Jak. Maybe this man could help him find Jak, after all as long the guy doesn't ask him to jump off the cliff or send him into a Wumpbee nest he was OK._

_"Fine" Daxter growled_

_The man picked the creature up. Daxter didn't flinch or tried to attack again. Daxter felt tiredness wash over him. Instead of going to sleep with the willingness to die, he had hope. Hope to find Jak and even to find Keira and Samos as well. Maybe not Samos, he's just a dried up old leaf._

_As Daxter dozed off to sleep, he failed to see the greedy smile that passed on the man's lips._

* * *

Daxter rubbed the sleep that seemed to be still in his eyes. It was a musky morning and even though Daxter woken up hours ago his eyes wanted to rest again. He and Torn left the Zoomerbike to go to the security door that led to Dead Town. As they were in between doors Torn turned to Daxter.

"Whatever you do, don't talk or make or do anything to provoke them" Torn warned sternly shaking his finger at the orange fuzz

"Yeah, I know" Daxter shrugged him off

Torn gritted his teeth at him but his attention were drawn away when the security door was opened. Torn gave on last look at Daxter then proceeded to step through into the ruins. Daxter walked behind Torn, being careful not to be in his way.

They jumped from one sand island to another, making their way through the ruins. Finally Torn stopped and stood quietly. Daxter thought this spot was where to meet them. After half an hour of waiting in the ruins Daxter started to grumble.

"How long have we been waiting?" Daxter complained more than ask

"Half an hour" Torn replied simply

"Do they always take this long when meeting people?" Daxter asked

Torn shrugged.

Daxter patted his stomach, "I'm hungry. If they don't come soon I'm off to have a bite"

Torn looked around uninterested. Silence followed

"So what do you have in mind with these guys" Daxter asked trying to make conversation

"Didn't I tell you not to talk?" Torn growled

"Yeah to them not to you" Daxter pointed out

"Fine. From now on don't talk to me either. Just your presence I can tolerate, but not your annoying whining" Torn told him

"Fine" Daxter grumbled, "Be an asshole"

"What did you say?" Torn turned to Daxter glaring at him

"What are you doing here?" a voice demanded

They both turned to see a man with dirty blond hair, blue eyes, green tunic and brown pants. He had a skinny posture with decorative trinkets around his body. He had some gold earrings in one ear and wore black gloves, black leather boots.

With him was another man that had deep red hair with brown eyes. He looked more dirty, was more broad and muscular then his friend. He wore all black clothing, top to bottom. He wore no accessories, just black gloves and a leather jacket. When the man's gaze fell upon the Ottsel, Daxter stared right back at him. Torn seemed to be a little puzzled about this.

Torn turned and glared at them. The blond glanced at the both of them then his eyes locked in with Torn's.

"What are you doing here?" the blond man repeated

"Answering your fan mail" Torn sneered holding up the sheet of paper

The two men looked at each other, then back to Torn. "We'll be back" the blond man turned away. His friend followed his action

Torn carefully watched the two-gang members as they spoke privately together. Finally they came back and the red head spoke.

"Alright? You want your Eco man back? Then you know what you have left incomplete before you got your tattoos. The organization will be...most grateful... if you completed your delivery of 'Spike'. We might even 'forgive' you for the slip up and be generous to give your friend back" the man spoke with some irony but kept it in a serious tone

The blond man chucked Torn a small walkie-talkie, " Prepare for Tonight. You'll hear from us where to pick up the 'Spike'"

"Just like old times, huh" Torn stated then added sarcastically, "I guess you guys don't change"

The oddly the red head man sneered, "Don't forget to take your orange rat with you"

The two men turned their backs and disappeared among the ruins. Torn looked at their disappearing forms then he looked at Daxter. Torn made a small chuckle to himself and pocketed the walkie talkie. He started to walk towards the security door. Daxter quickly followed him, always looking back to see if they would pop out in surprise attack. They never did.

They headed back into the city in silence. Torn approached his parked Zoomerbike. Daxter jumped in front of him and they both joined the city traffic. Torn, unlike Jak, followed through and obeying laws of the airspace. The only reason to comply so he wouldn't draw attention to himself, after all if he was going to smuggle illegal drugs, he needed to keep a low profile before hand.

After reaching the hideout Torn headed to his desk. Daxter quietly followed, he hadn't talked since the meeting.

"Your staying here tonight" Torn stated as he busied himself with papers on the table

"What?"

"They think you're with me" He gave a snort at that but continued, "But I don't know what you have to do with anything. Your pathetic anyway"

Torn was expecting a sarcastic comment or a remark but he was met by silence. Torn looked up to see the Ottsel quietly sitting on the bed.

"What? Cat caught your tongue?" Torn smirked

"I guess" Daxter muttered

Torn sighed. He got the hint of what was wrong, "I'll get Jak back. I know in the past we had differences but he's a great asset to the Underground..."

"Is that he is all to you? An _asset_?" Daxter suddenly growled, "Your saving his ass so you can keep your Underground operation afloat?"

"Firstly it isn't _my_ Underground operation, it's the Shadow's and secondly the Underground was fine before you and Jak showed up!" Torn rose to the defence

"Yeah but you can't deny that we turned it up a notch and now the Baron is even now sitting up and barking!" Daxter pointed out

Torn snorted, "Without my planing you and Jak wouldn't be the ones to' turned it up a notch'. Anyone else was capable of doing any of those missions"

"So why didn't you sent them instead of us?" Daxter argued

"Because both of you joined the Underground. You were part of the operation and these missions were basically random. Don't think you were the 'important players' because we have great men who scarified their lives for this cause. You and Jak got lucky" Torn argued back, "If one of my other men were from the Underground and was being held by those damn men then I would do the same thing. Jak is no different"

"Your concern is heart felt I'm sure" Daxter made a snide remark

Torn straightened himself his brow narrowed, "Go off and look through some rubbish or something. I've got a lot of planing before tonight. It's likely they'll spring a trap on me, I don't trust them"

Daxter sharply sighed and walked up the stairs and out the door. The sun was going to set in it's orange colours in a few hours. Daxter decided to go somewhere for a nap. Despite what Torn says he was going. Daxter had a real sense that he should follow Torn because he knew those men are not straightforward with everything and they wouldn't hold Jak to ransom over a failed delivery of Illospan.

And Torn was the only way Daxter could see Jak again.

Daxter could of gone to Keira in the Garage to sleep but it was too far and Daxter needed to be nearby to follow Torn. Daxter swallowed when he finally decided to rest in the dead end ally. Daxter didn't want to sleep on the ground or his presence will be known to Torn as he leaves. So Daxter climbed the building that made the ally a 'dead end' and settled down on the roof. It wasn't windy and it was going to a short nap so Daxter was pretty ok for conditions. Daxter felt a eerie familiarity when he laid down on the man made metal. He shook the memories away and settled in a dreamy sleep.

* * *

_Daxter woke with a full stomach, warm and clear mind. Much of his fatigue gone he hopped out of his sleeping mat. He was beginning his new but temporary life as, much to his own surprise, a street performer. Daxter wasn't all for these things but it gave him a home, food and much knowledge of the city. He travelled with the man who found him, called Oakan, all over the city doing performances. No one ever seen an Ottsel before and were amazed as well as surprised when Daxter talked and told jokes._

_Daxter grew learned about the Metal Heads and Baron Praxis and the whispers of a War between Metal Heads and humans. He also caught stories of Mar and scary tales about Metal Heads killing and eating people. He travelled months and months with the man but soon the crowd grew tiresome and bored of the same thing. Soon people stop showing and Oakan was losing money._

_In desperation Oakan taught Daxter tricks. Magic tricks as well as dangerous tricks. That kept the crowd going for a while but Oakan was still loosing money. Oakan, like many people, cared for money and would do anything to get rich quick. This was a dog eat dog world and you had to come out on top to be the winner._

_One fine evening, Oakan sat on the chair in his make shift office in his tent. Daxter sat on his desk waiting what Oakan wanted to talk to him about. _

_"Daxter. The crowds are still not impressed and I'm loosing heaps of money!" Oakan introduced the situation_

_Daxter had a bad feeling about this. He was already preforming knife juggling tricks and other sharp objects in hard positions balancing. Daxter cut his hand a few times and grew scared every time he had to preform them. If his effort weren't raking in money then the guy would really make him jump off a cliff or send him into a Wumpbee nest._

_"If they do not give me the money then you'll going to have to take it from them" he explained further_

_"What? Steal?" Daxter exclaimed then shook his head, "Uh, uh! No way"_

_Even the mischievous side of Daxter wouldn't steal from poor and rich citizens. Daxter grew up in a village and stealing wasn't built in his nature... unless it was to survive or to have a slice of pie that sat in the windowsill. This guy was definably a dirty player._

_"Do it or I'll start taking privileges away from you" He threatened_

_ The Ottsel was too strong-willed to be swayed by threats. Daxter shook his head stubbornly then shook his finger at the man, "Fine because I quit. I'm sick of being your stupid street monkey anyway!"_

_The man stood up abruptly with his hands clenched in fists. He growled, "You're getting a little difficult! I dragged you off the streets and saved your life and this is how you repay me?"_

_"I repaid you enough already! I've been doing these stupid tricks for you and go and injure myself to 'repay' you. Face it! People aren't interested in me no more. Find some other money making machine!"_

_Daxter stepped back as the man leaned forward. His posture intimidating to the little animal, _"_You see I can't. Many animals are extinct since the Metal Heads advanced on this land. You're the last of your kind, which means you're rare. I can't just simply let you go. You just have to try harder" The man's tone was cold and emotionless_

_With one quick movement the man grabbed Daxter with one hand before Daxter's quick reflexes kicked in. With the other hand he forced a cold foreign object to Daxter's neck. Daxter heard a click as what ever it was around his neck was in place. The man pulled away staring at the Ottsel's confusion._ _Daxter's hand felt for the new black metallic thing that was wrapped around his thin scrawny neck. He looked at the man in surprise and betrayal._

_"A collar?" He gasped in surprise_

_"Consider it as a permeant position" The man replied, "Your in my possession now"_

_"Hey! I'm not owned by anyone, especially an asshole like you!" Daxter shouted, anger boiled in his system_

_The man's cruel smile turned to a nasty snarl, "I will not tolerate that attitude"_

_Next thing Daxter knew was pain. A blast pain the flared in his muscles, crackled in his every joint. He didn't realised that he was screaming until he felt his throat was aching.... or maybe it was the electricity. Finally the pain stopped and Daxter realised he was lying face down on the desk was on._

_"The collar you wear is what the Lurkers have. It's called a 'slave collar'. Great for animals and I got one just in your size," The man gloated then added insult, " Custom made you know"_

_"Aren't I lucky" Daxter muttered sarcastically._

_"If you refuse to work for me then that will come to you! Remember your just an animal and always be one and so I'll treat you one" The man sneered._

_"Anything else you forgotten in the 'contract'?" Daxter spat in sarcasm now raising his aching head to look at the man._

_"Yeah. Any attempts to escape or try to take the collar off will result in pain. Oh and if money isn't satisfactory I might consider taking away your food or water, or even your sleeping place" he added forcefully and nastily._

_Anger and hatred flared in the little Ottsel's heart. The man will pay, one way or another. Daxter was **turned** in an animal and despite whatever Oakan had said he still had dignity and wont stand for his ill treatment._

* * *

Onward to chapter 3!

Oooooh nasty!


	3. Captured

Daxter jumped awake as he heard a loud bang. He looked around for the source and saw a driver bumped into the back of another vehicle. It was no one he recognized so he relaxed. He rubbed his tired eyes and gave a yawn and a stretch. He absent-mindedly rubbed his neck as he made his way back to his viewpoint of the hideout.

When he realized that he was rubbing he quickly pulled his hand away and growled to himself. He didn't know why these dreams were haunting him but deep down he knew they were memories. Daxter shoved them all away as he saw Torn leaving the Underground hideout. Daxter quickly dashed across the top of the roof to keep in view of Torn. He saw Torn jumping on a Zoomer and starting to join traffic. Daxter had to follow Torn somehow without being noticed.

Vehicles streamed in a line a meter or two away from the building. Daxter had to jump to a vehicle. Jumping from this height to the ground wasn't his idea of being in one piece. Summoning courage Daxter held his breath and leaped across the large deep gap that was between the building and the large Zoomer. Daxter was relieved as his small form landed on the back of a purplish-reddish vehicle. The driver quickly turned to see an unknown creature on the back of his machine.

Daxter fixed himself and saw surprised expression on the driver's face. Daxter gave a grin and a wave. Then the driver lit up.

"Hey I know you! You drove in the Class Two Races!" the man said in recognition

Daxter smiled. He was famous! He could of launch in a brag but right now he needed to catch up with Torn.

"Yeah. Uh can you do a guy a favor?" Daxter asked

"Sure! Anything for the Race Two champion!" The man chirped

Daxter felt flattered again, "Follow that Zoomer!" He cried pointing to the Zoomer that Torn was riding

"Sure get in!" The man nodded

Daxter took the invitation and jumped into the passenger seat of the vehicle. The man broke from the traffic line and slowly but carefully followed Torn. When Torn finally stopped in front of the sewers Daxter told the man to stop meters away. The driver stopped and changed driving heights to park. Daxter hopped down from the vehicle and thanked the man. With a goodbye wave the man flew away again with a story to tell his race addicted mates.

Daxter ran on all fours towards the middle square. He saw Torn enter the Sewers.

* * *

Torn wrinkled his nose at the stench of the sewers. He couldn't believe they told him to come here to pick up the 'Spike'; then again they are dirty bastards. Torn waited at the entrance where he was told to wait through the radio. He was careful that he wasn't followed.

He also organized some close colleges, that he worked in the Underground with on a daily basis, to watch his ass. They volunteered to help him out. They known Torn for a long time and the trust he has in these men was great. Still Torn was on full guard.

A man appeared in a dark balaclava with black clothes for him. If you didn't know what to look for you could of easily have lost him with the darkness of the sewers. In a low but deep voice, the mysterious man asked: "What is your name?"

Torn knew the drill to well, "Drifter" Torn felt funny saying his old code name. It gave him cold memories from the time before the guard.

The man nodded and approached Torn. He gave Torn the clear illegal drug.

"Tell your boss I'll be expecting my payment as the same time as usual. If it doesn't turn up then your boss will know what's coming to him" The man said darkly

"Yeah, whatever" Torn shrugged. He couldn't care less what the boss was doing now. Torn figured this guy didn't know he was doing this trade to help a friend and not to benefit an organization.

Suddenly the security door sounded behind him. Torn jerked his head towards the door then back to the man, but the man was gone. The door proceeded to open and out came a squadron of Krimzon Guards.

"Krimzon guards?" Torn muttered in surprise

Torn quickly grabbed his pistol and started to shoot the solders. There were more guards than what Torn could shoot and soon they surrounded him.

"Surrender!" one commanded

Torn sighed in defeat. He was completely surrounded with every rifle trained on him. Torn threw his gun away. The guards took the Illospan and other weaponry away from him and handcuffed the ex-commander. Torn was silent as they entered the lift to rise to the surface. He knew this had to happen of some sorts. He knew the boss of the organization would rather have him dead then trust him with a very valuable package of Illospan. But the Krimzon Guard was the last thing he expected.

As the left the elevator and climbed the ramp Torn saw a Krimzon Guard airship. He also saw inside were his most trusted Underground agents, handcuffed and unarmed in the same way. Torn couldn't believe it, it was planned all in secret. No one could possibly know they were in their hiding spots unless the organization had something to do with this as well.

Torn was shoved in accompanied with some Krimzon Guards. The airship started to take off. Torn looked at his men in disappointment and failure.

"Sorry. I don't know how but it seemed they were waiting for us when we got to the locations" one of them spoke

Torn didn't say anything. He looked to the floor of the airship in deep thought. _How could they possibly know?_ He knew they Krimzon Guard would go after him but they were practically waiting for his Underground back up as well... It just didn't make complete sense.

* * *

Daxter saw Torn being shoved into the airship. Daxter knew his suspicions were right. T.I.D.A.M had to be the one to set up this trap for Torn, though Daxter couldn't explain the Krimzon Guards instead of T.I.D.A.M gang members.

Daxter sneaked across the open space and to the airship. It started to lift off the ground. Daxter jumped and grabbed on to the side as the ship rose higher and higher. Daxter climbed his way to the top of the ship and held on as the airship rose higher into the sky.

* * *

_The past few months were hell for Daxter. His 'trainer' was true to his word. He tried to escape or tried to take the collar off but it always ended in pain. Once he got use to one level of it, it always came more powerful on the next level. When Daxter didn't make enough money for the man it was good as certain that Daxter went without food or water, or even both if Oakan was in a nasty mood._

_Despite the oppression, Daxter tried to keep his dignity. Always vowing to kill him under his breath. Daxter was getting nowhere. He hadn't found his friends, people started to stop showing up because every time they did their wallets or purses somehow go 'missing'. Daxter grew depressed and unsociable and didn't even bother to react to Oakan's threats or insults. Because of this Oakan grew angry that his threats weren't taken seriously, so he started to abuse the poor Ottsel. Daxter knew he was loosing spirit as well as hope to find Jak and the others._

_As money kept declining Daxter felt he was in the same place where he had started. Alone, hungry and cold but this time someone was doing it to him and forcing him to live this way. One night Daxter was curled up in a corner his 'owner' approached him. Daxter didn't even look at him. Every time he did silent anger would rise up and if it wasn't for this stupid collar he would..._

_"I decide you're not worth it any longer" he finally announced_

_Daxter looked at him with an icy stare. This man was really evil._

_"But I'm not going to kill you. Your rarity should give me a good price. That's right I'm going to sell you"_

_Daxter's expression changed to surprise, "I'm... leaving?"_

_The man sighed, "Yes, to another man that will pay a lot for you. Heh, heh, stupid man"_

_Daxter tried to hide his excitement by looking away._

_"He's coming tomorrow. Be prepared, he maybe more cruel than me" The man warned Daxter as he turned to leave_

_Daxter smiled. He as going to be free, away from this man, sold or not he'll be away from Oakan. Then the last words of Oakan impacted on him. What if the man was crueller than Oakan? He'll suffer more deeply than he is now._

_"Thanks for puncturing my bubble" Daxter growled to Oakan even he was out of earshot_

_Daxter didn't realize he fell asleep until he actually woke up. Sun was in his eyes. He rubbed them and gave a yawn. Oakan appeared in front of him and picked him up to put him in a cage. Daxter was carried outside the tent. That's when Daxter saw the man._

_The man, or should he say the boy, reminded him of Jak when he last saw him. He had a slender but a good fit figure with black dreaded hair that went to his shoulders, dark brown eyes, red vest with black shirt and pants and dark brown shoes._

_"Here's the runt. The money?" Oakan demanded_

_The young man almost look disgusted at the older man but handed over the cash. Oakan shoved the cage at the boy and chucked the control for the electro-collar at him. Oakan turned and disappeared in the tent. Seeing there was no more business the young man ran off into the Slums._

_"Ah, excuse me" Daxter called, "Uh, Hello?"_

_The boy turned his head at the rodent in the cage that was neatly tucked under his arm._

_"If you don't mind... I'd like to get out of here!" Daxter demanded_

_"I know but just wait. I have to reach the Hideout first" the young man said_

_"Hideout?" Daxter asked confused_

_"You'll see" the boy chirped as he made his way through the city streets_

_Daxter got a sense that this guy might be different to Oakan…friendlier at least. Maybe he could convince him to take the black collar off his neck. After a while the boy came to a plain door. He turned the handle and went inside. It was empty and bare. Only cobwebs and dust littered the room._

_"This is it? This is the Hideout?" Daxter asked in surprise, "I guess you guys don't spring clean"_

_The young man laughed, "No silly, this is the Hideout"_

_He put the cage on the floor and went over to the middle and pulled on a handle. A trap door immediately yielded to the boy's strength and an opening appeared._

_"Did I forget to mention I am a touch claustrophobic?" Daxter said nervously_

_The young man laughed, "Let go". He grabbed Daxter and climbed down the entrance. He pulled the door closed but it wasn't dark. Small fairy lights were hung on the walls of the tunnel, guiding the boy safely through. It seemed to be a tunnel network under the city. Who dug them or why they're here was a mystery. Despite there were twists and turns everywhere the youth managed to make his way to a green door. He turned the knob and entered._

_Daxter gasped as he saw that it was a bedroom. A small table stood in the middle. The young man placed the cage on the table and unlocked the cage door. Daxter came out and stretched._

_"About time you let me out! I was starting to get a cramp!" Daxter complained_

_"How about getting that thing off you?" the boy offered_

_Daxter looked at the boy in surprise, "You didn't buy me to use me did you?"_

_"No. I keep seeing you performing in the street. I saw how the man treated you and well... I feel sorry for you. I had money saved for my sick mother but she died a month ago and I had this money saved up for medicine..." The boy trailed_

_"Gee, uh, I'm sorry" Daxter tried to comfort him feeling awkward_

_The youth gave a smile, "It's Ok. I'm glad her suffering is over. I didn't want to spend the money on myself... it wouldn't feel right and, well, you needed it more than me"_

_Daxter felt touched as well as lucky. The boy grabbed the control for the collar and threw it to the ground. Electronic pieces spilled everywhere as static crackled in it's features. Daxter felt the boy was behind him. With some movement of the collar Daxter heard a tiny click and the collar practically fell from his thin neck. Daxter smiled. The biggest grin he had in a long time._

_"There ya go" he chirped, "Free as a Flut flut bird... well your not a bird your a... what are you?"_

_"I'm an Ottsel. The name's Daxter" Daxter introduced himself_

_"My name is Colson, but my code name is Cyri" the youth introduced himself_

_"Code name?" Daxter asked puzzled_

_"Yeah. It's the name your given when joining this organization so outsiders don't know your real name" the boy explained_

_"Organization? What organization?" Daxter asked_

_"It's called T.I.D.A.M" Colson replied_

* * *

The airship landed on a Caspad on top of the fortress. The prisoners were escorted out and into the fortress. Daxter cautiously followed them using most of the building structure to his advantage. He followed to them to the same room where he rescued Jak and later the Underground agents from. Daxter shivered slightly at the sight of the chair.

There also in the room, near the deactivated warp gate, was the notorious Erol, as smug and arrogant as ever. A few guards were stationed around him as the guards from the airship approached. Erol's face was full of utter glee and victory as the old enemy was brought before him.

"Torn, nice of you to come" Erol smirked

Torn made an angry face at him, "I'd knew this had something to do with you. I could smell and recognise your foul stench anywhere!"

Erol laughed, "I pulled a few strings to get you here. But I have a new enemy to get rid of"

Torn didn't say anything so Erol continued, "I have made a deal with the leader of T.I.D.A.M. He wants you dead but he has Jak. So we agreed that you die and I 'ignore' his operations, he'll give Jak to me"

"What?" Torn growled

"The Baron wants Jak dead. He has heightened the hopes of people and made waves with your puny Resistance. So he'll be back in my possession and be 'punished' for his disobedience and treason"

This time Daxter growled. Though lucky he was out of earshot or they would have found out his hiding place. Daxter would do anything to prevent Jak being in the hands of Erol or the Baron again, whatever the cost.

"You and your Underground scum are sentenced to torture for Treason and you, Torn, will be executed by being liquidized" Erol smiled at this

"What?" Torn exclaimed Daxter never seen such pure horror on the man's tattooed face

While Torn was in the guard he'd seen people sentenced to death this way. It may sound dumb but when he witnessed execution it made him vomit. The liquid was made up of different kinds of strong acids and Dark Eco liquid extracts, strangely enough it also contained Green Eco. It was held in a thick soluble Precursor metal tank. The tank was salvaged from the Mountain Temple and since Precursor metal is almost indestructible and rumoured it can hold large amounts of pure Dark Eco, which no man made metal could do, it was the best choice to use.

People who are sentenced to death this way are dropped from above into the liquid. Torn was a young cadet at the time when he had to see it. He saw a man being dropped in. Soon as he entered the light purple mixture he screamed. Torn saw the man's skin start to boil and bubble as the liquid hissed and sizzled. His pale skin when raw red and covered with boils and burns. The scream still is ringing clearly in his ears.

The idea of Liquidation was the victims died slowly. While the acids fried the victim and Dark Eco brought immense pain the Green Eco in the concentrate will try to heal the victim. Sometimes the victims would be in there for weeks on end screaming from the sheer pain of the acids. Torn had once dared to look at one at that stage and the man as practically a burnt skeleton with singed flesh and eyeballs gone. Some how he was still alive, some how he still had a voice, a heart and a mind. Then again maybe it was the Green Eco's doing to try and keep those vitals alive.

That memory had scared Torn for the rest of his life.

"Take them away!" Erol commanded with a wave of his hand

The guards obeyed and they disappeared deeper into the fortress. Daxter followed and noted what cell number each one was kept in. Being careful to keep out of sight. Since Jak's escape guards have been stationed more often, which presented Daxter a more difficult task in getting them out.

"I guess I have to save go Torn's ass" Daxter muttered to himself, "He better thank me for this when it's over"

* * *

Oh no! Quick go to chapter 4!

Tell me how I am going! I'd appreciate it. Review!


	4. The leader

Daxter sat in his hiding place, wondering what to do. Voices sounded from inside the hall. The echo that bounced off the metallic walkway muffled its sounds. He turned his head to find the sauce amongst the echo. Cautiously he crawled from one hiding place to another, dodging the Krimzon Guard's line of vision. The last time he was here there was far less guards. Maybe since he sprang Jak out of here they upped the guards to prevent the same thing to happen to another prisoner.

_Guess no more lab rats on the loose._

Daxter followed the noises until he was confronted by a thin dark grey sliding door. Daxter came in close range to catch the words that were being spoken behind the door. Daxter wished he could find some way to get a good peak in the room but there was no vents and there was no way he was going to enter through the door. He had to settle for his imagination, well what's left of it.

The voices were arguing something. He listened hard to recognize two voices that shouted at each other. One was Erol and the other was male and familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"That was part of the deal!" The male voice shouted

"No it wasn't! We agreed upon the traitor's death and overlook your pathetic operation! That was all!" Erol shouted back. Daxter heard a fist slamming after his shout.

"Well I will not complete my end of the deal if you wont complete your end" The male voice said stubbornly

"Well I won't complete the deal anyway. I haven't seen the Eco Freak and I only have your word and a pathetic photograph to prove he's in your possession" Erol pointed out

"Then a new agreement is needed to settle this argument" the male voice said calmly

"Fine. What do you purpose?" Erol asked

"You find this rodent and I'll bring your man in person" the male voice stated, "Once all components are in place we do the trade and complete this deal"

"Fine. This may take a while. There a lot of holes for rats to hide in" Erol quoted, "My patrols are not trained to find your 'pet'"

Daxter heard the man snort.

"Take as long as you need. Remember the longer you take the longer you have to wait to get your hands on my prisoner" The man reminded him

"What ever. Now get out! I don't want your presence to make the rest of the Guards here suspicious" Erol snarled

"Sure. But we'll meet again" The male voice said darkly

The door slid open and Daxter immediately shrank back in his hiding spot. Daxter didn't see who came out so he peaked his head around and got a good glimpse at the man. Daxter gasped as he recognized the man. The conversation he just heard made more sense because the other man that Erol was talking to was boss man of the T.I.D.A.M.

* * *

_"Out of the fry pan and into the fire" Daxter muttered as he walked into a large lantern lifted room._

_Colson explained to Daxter what T.I.D.A.M was and how he got into the organization. It was mainly to try and help his mother to fight an aggressive disease. Colson decided to stay. He had miss too much school to go back and now his family was gone the organization was his only family. Daxter felt sorry for the kid to have a gang of thieves as his 'family'._

_The room that they entered was earthen like the tunnels. A desk with a chair was in the middle. Around the room were other homey touches, like bookcases, beds, vases, posters and maps of the city and surrounding country._

_Daxter noticed the chair behind the desk was a brown swivel chair. He also noted that there was a large muscular man in the room. He stood on the far side of the room. He had deep red hair with a cold brown stare. His face was rugged and dirty from years of dealing with the enemies. He wore black clothing from top to bottom. He wore no accessories like any other of his gang member friends, he just simply wore black leather gloves and a dirty but durable leather jacket. The man's arms were folded and his eyes followed the two figures in the room._

_The swivel chair suddenly turned and there sitting in it was a fat bald man. He wore a brown one-piece white stripe suit with decorative trinkets. He wore brown gloves. He had black beady eyes as his baldhead presented an small ugly wart._

_"So, your the new thing that this Mar forsaken city has spat at us" the bald man said_

_Daxter was about to reply but the bald man cut in._

_"I am glad to welcome you to our humble operation. I have to say it's the first time I ever take on a rodent. The only animals we get in here are to sell on the Black Market. Come to think of it, you look quite rare yourself" The man continued_

_"Look, uh, boss man, I not really interested in this show your running here. I came here by accident" Daxter tried to explain himself then added, "I'm not the only one! There are thousands of others like me. You just can't find any. I'm not rare, honest!"_

_The man laughed, "Your quite the funny rat. I know when someone is lying and I have no plans to ship you off somewhere. You have no use for anything... yet"_

_"That's good to know..." Daxter trailed off_

_"I hear you're an Ottsel and your looking for someone. Jak, is it? I'm guessing this person is your owner?" The man asked_

_"A f-r-i-e-n-d. Not owner, just a friend" Daxter corrected forcefully_

_"Taken by the Krimzon Guards? The beady-eyed man asked_

_"Yeah" Daxter replied_

_"I can find him for you" The man offered_

_Hope fluttered in Daxter's chest, "Really?"_

_"Yes. My organization is huge. I can find anyone, anywhere" The plump man said proudly_

_"Great!" Daxter said excitedly_

_"I'll find him on one condition" The beady-eyed man promised_

_Daxter heart fell to the bottom of his feet, "There always was a catch. What do you want?"_

_"You must work for me. You'll be trained in the operations here and do missions for me. I'm sure we'll put your size and soon to be skill in good use" The beady eyed man smiled_

_Daxter shivered. Those words were similar to what Oakan had said when he found him dying in the alley. He had a bad feeling about this._

_"Do we get paid for this?" Daxter asked suspiciously_

_"Of course" The plump man smiled, "At first small wages but if you climb in rank more money you'll receive"_

_The plump man got up from his chair and walked around the desk to stand in front of it._

_"Are you in?" the man asked_

_Daxter sighed then looked at the ugly man. Then he nodded, "Yeah, I guess I'm in, as long you find Jak"_

_"Of course" the beady eyed man purred, "You shall be given a code name and enrolled into a course of combat. Bye the way I'm known as Spran and by no other name. I'm the leader of T.I.D.A.M" _

* * *

Daxter scurried into a secluded hiding spot he once used when he was here to rescue Jak. He pulled out a communicator he had swiped from Jak before the abduction incident. It was the pass that helped them get into the Bazaar. What could he say? Once a thief, always a thief. It had the picture of Ashelin and funnily enough it double served them as a communicator. He hoped he could directly contact Ashelin on it. She was the only one who could get Torn out of this mess and had the guts to take Erol on and use her status when necessary.

"Hello? Hello?" Daxter called in a hushed voice into the communicator

"Who is this?" a voice barked from the communicator. Daxter cleared it was female. An angry female, but female none the less.

"Daxter"

"What do you want?" came the snappy voice

"Well I like many things from you. Like your number and where we could meet for a _hot_ date and..."

"Look I don't have time for this!" she growled, "If you're going to waste my time..."

"Ok, ok!" Daxter cut in, "Look I need your help. Well not me personally, more on the lines of Torn"

"Torn?" she asked, all anger disappeared from her voice. Typical.

"Yeah. It's a long story but Erol cut a deal with the leader of T.I.D.A.M and Erol managed to capture Torn. He's going to _liquidize_ him... what ever that is, as part of a deal so Erol can end up having Jak" Daxter explained

"Liquidize? Are you in the Fortress?" she asked

"Yeah" he replied

"Stay out of sight. I'll do what I can for Torn but I cannot guarantee his freedom or his life"

"Oh"

The communicator bleeped out. Daxter sighed. He suddenly felt tired. It was a very long day. It was probably almost midnight. He was very well hidden in this spot so he decided to sleep.

* * *

_Daxter stood in the organization's shooting gallery about 10 or 20 ft underground. With him was Colson which he got to known quite well and grew more to be his old self around. Maybe because Colson reminded him so much of Jak... The other person that was in the room was the red head that was in the room with the boss man before. Daxter found out that his name was Ravenblade. That was, of course, his code name. He refused to tell them his real name, which was understandable. After all they had only met._

_"Well are you ready?" Ravenblade asked. _

_Well he hoped he was ready. He never trained an animal to fight before. People in the organization were suspicious of the weird little character that now joined them. He didn't know why Spran would agree to this animal working for him in the first place but he was the boss._

_"Since you haven't decided on what code name you want I'm going to decide for you. The next few weeks of training shall see what your made of and what code name suits you"_

_"So, uh, what do I do?" Daxter asked_

_The red head handed a white pistol at Daxter. Daxter took the pistol off the man's hands. It was heavy and large for his hand size._

_"I guess these don't come in Ottsel size" Daxter quipped_

_Ravenblade didn't reply._

_"Just I thought" Daxter concluded_

_"Get the feel of the gun, shoot it if you have to. When your ready we'll start the shooting course" Ravenblade instructed_

_Ravenblade was familiar with the routine of training new recruits. Everyone knew he was the second in command of the organization. That means he was to take over when Spran is gone. He and Spran had a deep and secretive history. Many in the organization look up to him with fear as well as respect. Some of the younger members he was like a mentor to. Like Colson, they had lost everything to the Krimzon Guards, Metal Heads or some fatal sickness._

_Daxter pointed the gun to the far wall. He pulled the trigger, unprepared for the fire it admitted, he stumbled back. He fired again and again to get the feel of it. Finally he gave the signal to Ravenblade to start the training._

_Metal Head targets popped up. Daxter shot them roughly aiming for them. They popped up in various places and Daxter tried to shoot with more aim to blast the further ones. When it was over Daxter was quite proud of himself. He shot most of the targets with pretty good aim._

_"That was good. Now lets see how you can cope with moving targets" Ravenblade smirked_

_"Moving?" Daxter muttered as he readied himself to shoot._

_The targets popped up and moved about in their slots. Daxter shot the slow moving targets with ease but the faster ones he couldn't even burn a hole in. After the shooting was over Daxter was tired. He wielded a heavy gun with both hands and trying to shoot fast targets, it was hard work for a 2ft tall Ottsel._

_"Not so easy is it?" Ravenblade smirked at the rookie. He knew this animal my have intelligence but he never used a gun before._

_"No it isn't" Daxter puffed, "Maybe you could get me a smaller gun like something more Ottsel Friendly?"_

_Ravenblade just laughed. The rodent was humorous, he'll give him that, "Learn how to shoot with that gun then I may think about getting you a smaller gun"_

_Daxter's face fell. He looked at the white pistol then his brow narrowed. If he needed to train to join this organization, so the boss man could find Jak. He'll do what ever it takes. His promise to help him was growing thin. With every new day Daxter grew more guilty that he left Jak behind and he grew more determined to find him._

_"Start the course again" Daxter demanded, his tone was determined._

_Ravenblade smiled and pressed the button to start the training._

_It took Daxter two months before he got the hang to shooting moving targets. He was also trained in field operations and combat. What to do in different situations, trying to prepare him for the rough world that existed above. When Daxter finally completed the training he was given a code name. Ravenblade suggested Swifter because Daxter had his speed and agility to his advantage._ _Daxter reluctantly agreed after the suggestion Orange Lightning was laughed out the window.... if there were any windows underground._

_Daxter was now ready for his first mission._

* * *

Onward to chapter 5!

Let me know how I am going by reviewing!


	5. To the rescue!

Ashelin chucked her radio on the passenger side when she finished radioing her unit. If she got Torn out of this mess she'll kill him. He should have known not to get messed up with the Krimzon Guard, especially Erol. Torn and Erol had rivalry before Jak came into the picture. Even if Erol's determination was now focused on Jak she knew he wouldn't have forgotten what Torn did to him...

Though in the back of her mind she knew Torn wouldn't get messed up unless it was a good reason or something happened. She wished Daxter told her the full story instead of left her wondering.

She pushed the pedal harder to gain more speed on her cruiser. If Torn was going to be liquidized at first light then she'll need to hurry. Seeing people suffer that terrible fate was too much to watch, especially when she, herself, condemned many to it. She couldn't stand to lose Torn. Something inside of her felt a pull of distress and urgency. Emotions that will rise if Torn were to be lost. It was unnatural to her. She was a Krimzon Guard and Krimzon Guards do not have feelings. They are there to serve and obey.

She finally arrived. Her unit patiently waiting outside the entrance. Her unit was patrolling the area before the order was put through. Upon arrival the Guards rushed to get into a straight line from their messy mob. Ashelin hopped out of the vehicle. Her face hard and military as ever, enough to earn her tattoos all over again.

"There has been a breach of security at the fortress" she announced, "No military response inside, so we're going in and do a sweep of the building. Outlaws maybe on the lose"

No one flinched at the news or the order, but under his or her mask there was a mixture of concern and fear. Especially at the mention of Outlaws. That could mean the _Dark Eco Creature_ that killed so many of them.

"Move out" she commanded as she entered the fortress.

Her unit did what they were told and started to sweep the base. After Daxter contacted her, Ashelin tried to contact the fortress but no one was responding. According to procedure, if this happened she had to assume that there is a security breach and had to do a security sweep. And what Daxter said about T.I.D.A.M being involved there had to be trouble about.

When they got to the main torture chamber. Her and her unit saw Erol and his gathered Krimzon Guard standing there patiently. A faint smile pasted on his lips as her and her unit entered the room.

"Hello Ashelin. Come to save the pathetic Traitor?" Erol smirked

She pointed her gun at him, "What the hell is going on? Why weren't you responding to my calls?"

At Ashelin's response Erol's Guards pointed their guns defensively at her. Her unit pointed their guns at them, making everyone in the room pointing guns at each other except Erol.

Erol folded his arms and his smile disappeared, "Nothing is going on. Just sentencing a person to death for Treason, by law, though I knew not responding to you will bring you here"

"You know damn well not to fool around with procedures. I don't have time to play games, if the Baron hears of this he'll have you put to death" Ashelin spat

Erol just laughed, "The Traitor is on his way now. Ready to suffer the acidic death. You better go and save him, but saving someone from death, especially someone who committed High Treason, is against the law and if you brake the law _you _can be sentence to death"

Ashelin growled. Erol was playing games with her. She disliked him as soon as he rose to the Commander rank. She knew he had a twisted mind.

"I'm not here to save anyone. Only to have you court marshalled and by then you'll be staring down my gun barrel"

Erol's grin turned to a sneer, "Just over this small thing? Humph, you must really love him, to hate me so much"

"Guards, do a sweep of the base. Make sure all suspicious persons and packaging you find are brought to me! Go!" she commanded

Her unit obeyed and split up to do the search.

"What are you trying to find? The Traitor? Its no secret that you have _feelings_ for him" he sneered

Ashelin knew he was trying to get under her skin but she kept emotions under her military mask and determined to keep things professional as possible.

"No. There are reports of Outlaws walking freely around the fortress and I will not let the Baron's defence and weaponry base be used as a drug and a criminal syndicate!" she said strongly letting some of that anger she held pour into the statement

Erol unfolded his arms and clenched his fists, "The only criminals here are Underground scum. They are imprisoned and by law I am carrying out their sentences! Do what you want but you wont find any outlaws running around, I'll never stand for it!"

Ashelin lowered her gun as Erol's guards did the same. She knew Erol was trying to provoke her to do the wrong thing and he may come out slippery and on top. She had to find proof and somehow save Torn so that she won't risk court marshal and/or death sentence herself. She kept her icy stare on Erol determined to catch the slimy bastard.

* * *

_"First missions are always scary" Colson said as they crept through the streets_

_"I guess..." Daxter murmured_

_"All we have to do is steal a few paintings and trinkets from an old rich geezer's place and come back to the hideout with the goods. Not too hard, your lucky I have experience in avoiding all the hazards and alarms" Colson said proudly_

_"Sure" Daxter mumbled flatly_

_Colson looked at the orange fuzz that laid on his shoulder in confusion, "What's wrong. Having doubts on my abilities?"_

_"Its not that" Daxter replied_

_"Then what is it?"_

_"Nothing" _

_Silenced followed then after Colson studied the fur ball that was slumped over his left shoulder he spoke up again, "I guess you didn't really want to join, did you?"_

_"Of course I wanted to join..." Daxter said in a sarcastic tone, "And be blackmailed into it! Besides I hate stealing"_

_"Why? You have the size and speed for it. Plus this will be like a Robin Hood thing. Steal from the Rich and give to the Poor. The rich guys wont even miss a thing!" Colson tried to convince_

_Daxter snorted, "More like giving to the organization and not to the poor. I don't really care. I don't want to steal from anyone and give it to an overgrown ass like Spran"_

_"Huh? Sure stealing isn't the right thing but it benefits the whole organization" Colson tried to justify_

_"More like the boss man's pocket" Daxter murmured_

_"Will you drop it?" Colson suddenly growled_

_"Drop what?" Daxter asked innocently, "I'm only stating the obvious!"_

_"The only thing your stating is being negative! We all have our ups and downs and most of us don't want to be in this organization but we have nothing else and it's not all bad because we even get paid for this!" Colson explained_

_Daxter sighed, "Stealing reminds me when I was 'street performing' " Daxter spat at that, "And I wish I could find Jak another way. I just have a feeling I'm going to wait even longer to see Jak than I should and I'm going to be taken advantage of"_

_"Did you experienced that with that man?" Colson asked referring to Oakan_

_"Yeah"_

_"Maybe your just paranoid, I don't blame you" Colson shrugged, "Just relax, if anyone one can find your friend, Spran can"_

_"I guess..."_

_Silence came about once more between the two. Night covered their positions as they crept through the upper class district. It was a big difference from the slums and this area. It almost made Daxter sick that the Baron could run a city like this. They approached an apartment building. Colson started to climb the building, using piping and the Fire Escape. He finally reached the apartment home. _

_There was a large sliding window in front of them. Colson took out two devices that were identical to each other. They were large metal block like things that had two lights on it. One green and one red but the red one was apparently glowing and the green wasn't._

_"What are those?" Daxter asked_

_"Shhhh" Colson 'shhh-ed' fiercely_

_"Oh, sorry" Daxter lowered his voice to a hushed tone, "What are those?"_

_"These devices will stop the alarms detecting us" he replied also in a hushed tone_

_"How?" Daxter asked_

_Colson planted one on the wall next to the window, "These rich people have an alarm system that has motion detectors, heat detectors and sensors on the floors and walls" _

_Daxter gave a small whistle. _

_Colson put the second one on the opposite side of the window, "These things deactivate the alarm system without tripping anything. But we must be quick because the state-of-the-art ones changes their code every few hours and these devices only lock on to one code. Once the code is changed we'll be detected and you know the rest"_

_"Ok... so what are we suppose to steal" Daxter asked as the block devices' lights went green_

_"The Dreekle Necklace" Colson replied as he slid the window open, "Also a few oil paintings if possible"_

_"The Dreekle Necklace? Sounds expensive" Daxter commented_

_"It is. It was rumoured to be made from pure Eco ore from some sort of rare Eco" Colson explained as he crept across the lavished living room, "But no Eco energies were found in the stone and the myth proven false"_

_"Oh..."_

_"Still worth a small fortune though" Colson added_

_Colson crept into the small hallway and as he was instructed to open the door at the end of the hall to his left. Colson pulled out a small device, pointed it towards the door and pressed a few things on the keypad. The door slid open and Colson put some sunglasses on._

_"Ah... Col--Cyri" Daxter whispered remembering he had to use code names, "It isn't bright in here"_

_"I know," Colson whispered back, "This is just to see if they have any security beams or other isolated alarms in this room"_

_"Oh..."_

_The room looked very rich like the rest of the house. Apart from the soft woolen carpet and the expensive rug there were book cases, statues, paintings, a large pool table and in the far side on a pedestal, the Dreekle Necklace. Colson looked around then took out another block, which looked like the ones that were placed on either side of the outside window, onto the white washed walls._/p> 

_It clicked green and Colson stepped inside. Careful not to touch anything, Colson made his way to the back of the room. Daxter jumped off onto the pool table as Colson flipped out another block device and attached it to the pedestal, where the necklace was._

_The light flickered green on the device, giving the go ahead for Colson to remove the necklace without any troubles. Colson took the sunglasses off as Daxter moved in for a closer look at the necklace. It had a gold chain with a ever-changing coloured stone as a pendant. _

_"Wow..." Colson gasped_

_After admiring the beauty of the expensive necklace. He pocketed it and went around taking the paintings off the walls. Daxter was busied himself by looking around the room._

_"Oi you!" a voice snarled_

_Daxter turned to see a older man standing at the doorway. Colson immediately went into alarm mode and tried to look for an exit but the room was windowless. Daxter instincts took over and he ran and hid behind the bookshelf._

_The older man flicked the light on and Colson was revealed. The man had some nightgown on with a gun in hand pointing straight at Colson. Colson held an oil painting in front of him but he knew it would do little protection._

_"Don't move! Put those paintings down!" The older man barked_

_Colson had to comply. He gently put the paintings down._

_"Put your gun down too" he ordered, "I know you have one"_

_Colson did what he had asked knowing the older man wouldn't hesitate to shoot._

_"Another scumbag for the prison" the older man sneered_

_The older man's green eyes flickered away from Colson to the far wall then back to him._

_"Give me the necklace as well" he growled_

_"What necklace? I don't have any necklace" Colson lied_

_"Bull. Give it to me or I'll shoot you and take it anyway!" the older man threatened_

_Colson knew there was no winning. He reached in his pocket to pull out the necklace but instead pulled out a secret second gun. He pointed and fired at the older man. The older man ducked as the bullets were recklessly fired and embedded into the walls._

_Colson took cover behind the pool table while the older man started to shoot at Colson. Colson was protected by the pool table as bullets became dangerously close. Colson tried to return fire but the gun was shot from his grip. Knowing the older man had gain the upper hand he stalked closer to Colson, keeping his pistol trained for the slightest movement in that direction. Colson knew this and tried to think of a solution._

_"You can't win boy" the man said victoriously_

_Daxter watched all this and saw the older man showing utter glee of victory. He saw Colson's fearful face. Colson was just a kid. A tough but cheerful kid, he didn't deserve to have his life taken away so quickly. He was only doing this to survive..._

_Daxter suddenly found anger in his system. The memory of him abandoning Jak to the merciless guards and the memory of Oakan's oppression circulated in his mind. The older man reminded him of Oakan and Colson reminded him of Jak. He must protect him, he must protect 'Jak' form 'Oakan'. He couldn't make the same mistake of running away. Not twice. He'd already let down his best friend and he wont let down another one._

_Daxter suddenly sprang from his hiding place and pounced on the older man. The man fired into the air as Daxter covered his face with his body. Colson seized the chance and grabbed his revolver off the floor. The man managed to throw Daxter out of the way and managed to dodge Colson's bullets._

_Whoever this guy was he had some sort of training with guns because he was quick to return fire and managed to wound the young man in his right shoulder. Colson screamed in pain as dark blood stained his red vest. Colson lost grip of his gun as he slumped to the ground. The older man directed the gun barrel right at Colson's head._

_"Nice try boy, but you should have gave me the necklace" he sneered_

_Colson held his breath, closed his eyes and waited for the final blow. A single gunshot rang in his ears. No pain came to him. Maybe a gun blow to the head was painless way to die. But the silence that came after the piercing sound was interrupted by a slump._

_Colson opened his eyes to see the man on the floor with a single bullet wound to the back of the head. Colson then saw Daxter holding gun, which smoke, still poured out of._

_Daxter blinked then his hands shook. He dropped the gun as if it was a hot potato and backed away shaking his head. Colson clutched his shoulder and rose to his feet. He looked at the frightened Ottsel as he calmly approached._

_"Thanks" Colson said, "You shot him just in time"_

_"No..." Daxter shook his head, "I didn't shoot him..."_

_Colson frowned, "Yeah you did"_

_"No..." Daxter shook his head harder not wanting to believe it, "I didn't! I couldn't... I wouldn't..."_

_Daxter saw himself pointing the gun and landing a bullet straight at the skull. He didn't know how... he didn't even know how he got hold of one. All he knew that he needed to protect Colson... but not like this. He just took a man's life away, by his own hands. Daxter never did that, never. He never shot anyone in his entire life. He was a village boy after all. All the training he received and all the people he'd seen shooting never prepared him for the shock reality that he stole a man's life. Just like that. And now his blood is on Daxter's hands._

_Daxter fell down as his body shivered in shock. Colson knew he wouldn't be able to retrieve any paintings with his injury and Daxter couldn't carry such a heavy thing plus he was in shock. Colson picked up the shivering animal with his good arm and planted him on his shoulder then he ran out of the room, through the living room and out the window._

_Colson climbed down slowly and as soon as he reached the ground he sprinted off into the night to make his delivery to boss man Spran._

* * *

Daxter woke with a loud noise. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he crawled to get a look at what woke him. He saw two guards taking Torn, between them, down the hall. By the looks of him he'd received some fresh wounds and injuries, which meant he was tortured. Daxter shivered as he saw the guards dragging him along.

He followed them to a large room. In fact it was huge. Daxter found himself, from the entrance, looking down to a liquid pit below. The liquid was light purple that strangely reminding him of Dark Eco. Maybe it was Dark Eco but it wasn't pure. It seemed to hiss and sizzle at him he backed away and turned his attention to Torn.

The guards dragged Torn onto a wide platform that stretched from the side to the middle. They dragged him to end and propped him up right on his feet. Daxter finally had an idea what _liquidized_ meant and by the look on Torn's face, it wasn't good.

* * *

Torn stared down at the light purple liquid. All the memories came rushing back to him like a title wave. He felt funny as his knees began to feel wobbly. He was feeling something he hadn't felt since he joined the guard. Something that he was trained to block out or overcome, something that wasn't in the military MO.

Fear.

Cold fear. He never feared dying. It was a solder's job to lay his life down everyday and 'sacrifice' for the city. But this was different. This was torture beyond comprehension. It gives you the absolute and ultimate pain and suffering until you die.

If you died.

He felt a forceful push on his back. His body was unprepared to resist and so he fell forwards. In a second he felt himself loosing balance and falling. As he fell he twisted his body around and just hooked his hands onto the edge of the platform. What ever degree of fear he had he wasn't going down with out a fight.

The guards made an annoyance sound and walked up to Torn as he struggled to pull himself back on the platform to save himself from the death that awaited below. One of the guards kicked him in the face which made his effort useless and returned him back to just holding onto the platform for dear life. Torn felt warm blood trickle from his nose as he looked up at the guards with anger and resentment. The guards seemed to look back with cold and emotionless faces as one of them lifted his foot to stamp on Torn's hand.

Torn felt the Krimzon boot's grip imprinting on the back of his hand. Pain made his reflexes jerk his hand away from the platform leaving him to dangle from one hand. He heard on of the guard's chuckle as he lifted his foot again to strike.

Torn awaited the blow but he saw the two guards suddenly became distracted from behind them. As their attention was drawn away, Torn seized the chance to hold on with his hurt hand. The two guards turned away and started to shoot at something behind them. With this distraction in place Torn pulled himself up again, ignoring the pain in his hand.

He finally climbed onto his feet. His anger fuelled most of his strength as he pushed one of the guards towards the side of the platform. He fell screaming until he reached the murky goo, then his screaming reached new heights as hissing of acids arose from below. The other guard turned and went to zap Torn with his gun but Torn wrestled the rifle away, both dangerously close to falling in.

Torn was pushed backwards but regained footing and pushed the remaining guard to the side. He managed to trip the guard and sent the guard falling to his doom. Torn ran towards the side, away from the platform and away from the horrible screaming that echoed below.

He stumbled out of the large room, exhausted and aching. He wiped the dry blood away as he managed to catch his breath. He looked around only to find Daxter coming up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Torn growled

"Saving your ass!" Daxter replied

"I told you to stay!" Torn growled

"Do I look like a Croca-dog?" Daxter retorted, "You know a thanks would be nice"

Torn just looked at the orange fuzz ball.

"Look. If it weren't for me you'll be in that ooze now and judging by the screaming it isn't a pretty thing" Daxter pointed out, "Distraction something I'm good at"

"Talk later. We got to get out of here" Torn said instead

"Sure, that will be easy when guards are swarming around the base!" Daxter said with sarcasm

Torn ignored him and they made their way down the halls and through the fortress. Daxter was behind him being cautious as Torn was. Torn stopped at a corner when guards were passing through a joining hall around the corner. When they passed they continued through the maze.

Torn was about to turn another corner when he came face to face with a gun. 

"Freeze" the person commanded

* * *

Ohhh! Quick! Click to chapter 6

Reviews are, of course, always welcomed in my 'fics :)


	6. Plans

"Freeze!" the voice demanded 

Torn stood up straight keeping his military face until he saw who was pointing the barrel at him. 

"Ashelin?" Torn asked in surprise 

"Torn?" she asked in the same fashion and lowered her gun 

"Well isn't this a happy reunion" Daxter drawled 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ashelin growled 

"I'm not too sure, but Erol organized a deal with T.I.D.A.M" Torn said 

"You didn't answer my question" she pressured 

"Long story. Better if in private" he explained 

She nodded, "Take the back way out as I'll hold my unit off that area. I can't promise the guards here would stay away" 

"Why can't you help us out?" Daxter asked 

"I can't be directly involved. I could put my life as well as career on the line. I'm doing the best I can with in the boundaries" She explained, "Go quickly" 

Torn nodded and headed around the corner with Daxter close behind. Ashelin watched them go and picked up her radio. 

"All units sweep prison and weapon rooms" she commanded and walked off in the opposite direction 

Jak woke up. His head felt groggy and his movement sluggish. He knew the feeling well. He always woke up this way after he was injected with some drug. He felt so clogged up with drugs that he didn't even think clearly. It's been awhile since he had eaten or drunk anything. He was confused that he was still alive and they kept injecting drugs that make him go to sleep. He had enough sleep to keep him awake for years. 

A white-cloaked man appeared through the door. Jak followed him with his eyes to a small metal trolley that was in the corner. The man shuffled things on the tray and turned to Jak with a fresh needle in hand. 

"Why?" Jak manage to slur out 

The man frown at him, "You shouldn't be awake. I gave you enough Erotto to knock a man out twice your size for hours yet" 

"Why...are...you...doing...this?" Jak managed to move his mouth 

The man sighed as he rolled up Jak's sleeve, "Can't have a Dark Eco monster running around the base" 

Jak slightly flinched at the needle as the doctor punctured his vein and began to draw out dark red-purple blood. 

"Must eat" Jak murmured feeling emptiness 

"Don't worry. You wont need food or drink for a while. We're giving your 'food' through liquid. Your needed alive until the boss decides that your not worth it no longer" the doctor replied casually and took the needle out after completing drawing blood 

"Why...am I...here?" Jak slurred again as the doctor turned away 

"Just a hostage. You know, reassurance" the doctor said causally as he fiddled whatever he was doing on the tray 

"For...who?" Jak asked 

"I don't know. I'm just a doctor and I'm told what to do and get paid for it" the doctor shrugged 

"Please" Jak pleaded, the question was irritating to keep unanswered any longer 

The doctor turned around and approached Jak with another needle in hand, full of liquid, "I'm sorry but I don't know anything. I'm sure you'll find out soon" 

The doctor injected the liquid in Jak's arm. Jak's groggy self, groaned as he felt himself slipping back in to sleep again. 

"Please.... no... more...." Jak tried to get out before succumbing to the effects of the latest injection 

He didn't want to go back to sleep but he couldn't fight against the drug and darkness covered him once more. After the doctor injected the drug and the man was sound asleep he took the blood sample and left the room. He made his way through the tunnels to his own lab. He never saw such blood in a human before. He was eager to find out what it contained and if it would prove useful to his boss's cause.

* * *

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?!" Erol growled 

"I had nothing at all to do with it. I'm not responsible for your mistakes!" Ashelin shot back 

Erol growled. He had learned of Torn's escape and two of his guards dying in the acidic liquid. Not that he cared for their lives but it was a waste. 

He approached her with so much hatred in his glare, "I'm not blind. Your father will hear of this and he'll deal with you" 

She met him with the same glare, "Wait until I pin your ass on the wall for harbouring fugitives" 

"What? You have no evidence," Erol snarled 

A smile passed on her lips as he held up a small microchip, "I do and you're going down" 

Erol pulled away with his face twisted with rage. 

"Dealing with T.I.D.A.M are we? Not a good reputation when you are famous of disposing of them" Ashelin said smugly 

Erol raised his pistol at her head, "You'll die before I let that happen!" 

She pointed her pistol back at him, "So you do admit? Then you're coming with me... to hell" 

Then a voice cracked on Ashelin's radio, which stopped the tension between both of them. 

"Ma'am, we swept the base from top to bottom but found no evidence of outlaws here" 

He let her arm snake to the radio and lift it to her mouth, "Thanks, Major. All units report back to the front" 

She looked at Erol and put her radio and weapon away. 

"We'll meet again, but I highly doubt you'll survive it" Ashelin said as she walked away 

Erol called after her, "Don't think your untouchable, Ashelin. Everyone can die, despite their status and regardless who they are" 

Ashelin seemed to ignore him as she disappeared through the door. 

Erol growled as he heard his unit approach. He turned to them, "Find the rodent fast! I want to get this deal over and done with. Sooner I have Jak, the sooner you get a promotion" 

His unit walked away. Erol was left alone. He went back to his 'office' in the fortress. How could Ashelin known about T.I.D.A.M? There we no camera's in my 'office' during the meeting. Maybe she was having me on trying to make me admit I had relations. Snaky bitch. I'll make sure I dispose of her. Erol thought.

* * *

_Things went down hill from there. Daxter somehow felt responsible for the injury that Colson sustained. He heard Colson scream behind the door, as he knew they were trying to remove the bullet. The bullet, as Daxter was told, was made with special metal shell and within the bullets wasn't gunpowder or Eco. It was some sort of liquid that is injected into the bloodstream straight on impact. The liquid was making him sick. After the bullet was removed Colson was moved to the small medic hospital in the organization. You have to hand it to these guys. They have everything that is above ground, even the kitchen sink. Day after day guilt and anger hang over Daxter as he watched his new friend shiver in the infirmary bed. Even through the bullet was now gone he suffered from fever and other symptoms, which worsen to the extent that Colson, had to be put on a life support machine. His lungs were collapsing as his heart was failing. The liquid in the bullet seemed to be shutting down the vitals, determined to kill him despite the machinery. Ravenblade stood at the door and saw the little animal's guilt, grief and anger. _

"We found the bullet to be filled with poison" he told Daxter shattering the silence 

"Poison?" Daxter asked in surprise 

"Yes. The bullets are used to kill Metal Heads at one time but they grown resistant to it so it's no longer used" Ravenblade took his place on the far wall and leaned against it 

"Bastard" Daxter growled under his breath. He no longer felt guilty taking that man's life. This outcome actually angered him and made him glad he killed the older man. 

"There is only one thing we can do for Colson now" Ravenblade said 

"What?" he asked 

"Wait. Wait until the body disposes of the venom. The venom can't be cured with Green Eco. I know it's going to hard but Colson is a tough kid and a fighter and he'll pull through fine" Ravenblade reassured 

Daxter nodded, "Who was this older man anyway?" 

"A retired Krimzon Guard" Ravenblade said quietly, "Expect to run into more Krimzon Guards while working here. They're trying to pin point the main base of operations for months. They'll wont hesitate to capture anyone and question them about this organization" 

Months passed and Colson's condition worsened. Daxter got nightmares about the shooting, Jak, Colson, Oakan and blood. Lots of it. Daxter continued missions without Colson and grew cold every time he shot someone. He got a feel of weapons and developed a hatred for the Guard. Every time he was face to face with them he hatred swelled as memories of Colson's suffering and the victorious smile of the retired Krimzon Guard popped in his head. 

Unfortunately the changes didn't stop there. As soon as Daxter got his pay check he went straight to a local bar and started to drink. The waitress there knew him. In some way she felt a bit guilty. She was the first person to offer him a drink. At first he didn't like it but he soon got use to it then she saw him come in from six to closing time drinking. 

Between those times Daxter would chat to her then drink. Then chat to other people and drink more. Daxter picked up lots of slang from other gang members and locals through this nightly binge. She hated when she had to do close. Daxter was the only one left and she had to push him out the bar. He would sit out side with his last bottle of beer singing songs, harassing other people on the street as they walked pass. She felt sad that she had to leave him there. He wouldn't budge once he got to that spot. 

Despite the weather Daxter would sit there night after night singing, drinking numbing the guilt and pain he felt. Hangovers were worse the following morning. He would remember why he had a hanger over and why he drunk so much. He wanted more drink to numb the emotions all over again. As soon as his morning hangover was nothing more than a headache he would go to his work and start his day all over again.

* * *

"Shit! The whole city is on high alert!" Torn growled as he and Daxter hid behind an ally wall 

"Maybe because you escaped" Daxter pointed out the obvious 

Torn rolled his eyes, "We've got to lay low for a while" 

"Ya think?" It was Daxter turn to rolled his eyes 

"Meaning we can't go back to the hideout" Torn growled at the orange fur ball's attitude, "They'll follow us there" 

"So what do you suggest?" Daxter asked 

"I have a second hideout nearby. We'll go there and workout what to do from there" Torn told him 

"Great" Daxter drawled 

Daxter followed through the back streets of the slums. They avoided guards where they could and made sure they kept well out of sight. When they finally got to the second hideout Torn sat on one of the cots stationed there. Daxter sniffed the air as he looked around. It was more empty than the main hideout but they were at least safe. 

"Do you have any food? I'm starving" Daxter asked remembering he hadn't had anything since yesterday morning 

Torn pointed to a box in the far corner. Daxter followed the gesture and opened the box. He pulled out some dry storage food and started to eat them. Once he had his fill he sat on the opposite cot looking at Torn. Torn laid on the bed, he was drifting off to sleep. He was tired from the lack of sleep and physically tired due the beatings before he was sent to the acid to die. Daxter decided to leave him alone. Last he needed was a grumpy ex-commander on his tail. Daxter sat around for a while but grew bored.

* * *

Days passed since the incident and alert went down a bit but it was still tense. Torn and Daxter managed to return to the main hideout. They were met with Samos and Keira. Even the 'shadow' decided to look into the matter. Torn brought them the bad news that he hadn't got Jak. 

"The deal he struck with the leader was if I'd die the gang leader would give Jak to Erol" Torn explained 

"Then if he finds out if your alive then-" Samos started 

"He'll simply fake my death in order to get his hands on Jak but he would rather have the real thing. I'm guessing this is why the guards are looking for me" Torn concluded 

Daxter was going to tell what he had heard but the Shadow interrupted him. 

"Well we cannot operate while this number of guards are about" the younger Samos stated, "We've got to find the kid plus lead an assault against the Baron. We lost too many men this week alone and we're running out of time if the Baron is planning to crack the Precursor Stone" 

"Then we're going to have to transfer some more to safe houses" Torn looked down at the desk he stood over 

"Yes, I'm afraid so. But we can't wait any longer" younger Samos showed his worry 

"To launch an attack at this time is suicide!" older Samos interjected, "We must find out what the Baron is looking for" 

"He's looking for me" Torn interrupted 

"Can you be sure? I have a feeling he's looking for something other than you" Samos shared his concerns 

"Don't jump to conclusions. We don't know for sure" younger Samos pointed out 

"What would you know? I say we should find a sure reason why he's upped the patrols," older Samos argued 

"And how do you suppose we do that old growth? Go up and ask them?" younger Samos said sarcastically 

"No. If you had some wisdom then you'll know to send some spies in the operations to find out why this is happening" older Samos shot back 

"That would be useful, except that most of our spies are dead!" younger Samos growled 

"Then maybe you're not running this operation properly" Samos sneered 

"Oh? And I suppose you know how?" the Shadow snorted 

"Well I at least I wont let the Underground fall apart" Samos forcefully pointed out 

"The Underground is just as strong as it first started!" the Shadow rose to the defense 

"Oh sure. Except now they're dropping like flies," older Samos pointed out 

"If your so smart what do you think we should do?" younger Samos challenged 

"Like I told you at the beginning! Why doesn't any one listen to me?" Samos growled, "Send in spies! Summon what you can and do it! The sooner we do this, the sooner we can ease the controls and sooner we can plan a course of action and hopefully save Jak" 

"Fine" younger Samos gave in 

"Hey, where's Daxter?" Keira asked changing the subject completely 

All men in the room finally noticed the little orange Ottsel gone. 

"Shit. He left. I told him not to go anywhere!" Torn growled, "I wish he was a Croca-dog!"

* * *

A plump bold man walked through the tunnels of his organization. He built it from scratch and was quite proud that he had made such a powerful and famous drug syndicate… maybe too powerful. Guards were constantly on the streets making the drug trade slower. He was loosing money. Once this deal was over he'll have a long hard talk with Erol. He headed to the laboratory and entered. 

"Well?" he barked 

The scientist nearly jumped out of his skin at the loud sound from the silence. He turned to see his boss looking at him. 

"Your in time to see the test results" he murmured 

Spran approached the scientist and looked down at what he was doing on the bench. The scientist grabbed a vile that was full of dark red and purple blood. 

"This blood is amazing. It has so much Eco properties that I cannot comprehend. If this amount was in a person they would have died" 

"So he's a conductor for Eco? The leader asked 

"Most likely. Lets see" the doctor cut him off as he opened the vile 

The scientist dropped a few drops of blood into a transparent liquid in a large glass beaker. He grabbed a mixing rod and slowly stirred the mixture. 

"Well?" the leader grunted after the mixture didn't show any signs of fusion 

"It's positive" the man smiled, "The blood is positive. If he is charged we can kick start it..." 

An evil smile passed on the leader's lips, as he could smell victory. 

"I long awaited this day. Lets say my operations will be... widely expanded" Spran grinned evilly

* * *

Ooooooh. What is the leader planning? Where did Daxter go? All will be revealed in chapter 7! Moohahahahaha! 

Review. Let me know how things are going. Don't be afraid to tell me, I wont bite... much. 


	7. In his hands

Jak woke up again. This time he saw more than the doctor in the room. He saw the man called Horak and another man dressed in black with dark red hair. A few others he couldn't be bother to note. He felt pressure on his wrists and ankles being released. He realized his binds were gone. He tried to move but he felt sluggish. 

The men dragged him off the metallic chair and out of the room. Jak felt so weak even he knew he had the strength the drugs were slowing his progress down dramatically. He could hardly move and the men had to drag him through tunnels then through a secret exit. He was dumped into an airship. As his captors piled in and the airship started to rise, he had a feeling that who ever was suppose to be avenged on didn't die and he was going to suffer all over again. 

This realization washed over Jak like icy water. He didn't want to suffer again. He wanted to kill who ever was doing this to him as well as complete his vengeance on the Baron. Darkness surrounded him once more as his body suddenly went into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Daxter was happy. Colson was recovering from his sickness. Finally the body was flushing out the venom. Daxter had been by the boy's side since day one of this sickness. His guilt and loyalty had kept him there everyday. Despite the self-destructive nature he undergone he always sat by Colson. Daxter didn't know why he felt so loyal to Colson. Maybe because Colson saved him from Oakan's oppression or maybe Colson was innocent as Jak was. He reminded him so much like Jak and felt a sense of failure if he wasn't there for Colson._

_Colson flickered his eyes open for the first time in weeks. The first thing he saw was an orange blur. As his vision corrected he recognized it to be Daxter._

_"Hey, sleeping beauty" Daxter said lightly_

_"Hey" Colson tried to speak but found a tube in his throat_

_"Yeah, there's a tube in your throat" Daxter stated the obvious as he noticed Colson's attempt to speak, "I'm glad your ok" Daxter smiled in relief_

_Colson held a confused look. Daxter read it, as he understood little of his condition._

_"The bullet the old Krimzon bastard shot you with contained venom. We though we almost lost you. I'm glad your pulling through ok" Daxter offered his explanation and comfort_

_Colson nodded slightly as his eyes began to flicker close._

_"Goodnight" Daxter murmured even though it was the middle of the day_

_Once Colson was sound asleep Daxter returned to the boss's office for another mission._

* * *

Daxter's head felt groggy. Last he remember was leaving the hideout. He heard some noises from outside and decided to investigate. He knew the city was on high alert but curiosity got the better of him and the two Samos were too busy arguing. One angry Samos for Daxter was enough. 

He now cursed himself that he wondered away. He opened his eyes and waited for the blurriness to leave. Once he could see he realized that he was in a cage and that he was in a dark room. The only light was from a light from one side of the wall. 

He felt someone was close by. He looked towards his left and saw a hated enemy. 

"Erol?" Daxter gasped 

The twisted human looked down at the Ottsel with a glint in his eye. Then looked ahead. Daxter followed the gesture wondering what caught his attention. 

"About time you got the goods. I was worried you'll backed out of the deal" a familiar voice sneered 

Daxter gasped as he saw his old boss. Spran. He still looked the plump, beady eyed, bald man that he left behind. He had been wearing the pinstripe one-piece suit that he always wore. 

Erol snorted, "Such little faith. I never back out of a deal, especially when there is a little fun to be had" 

Daxter couldn't help but growl. 

"You brought your end of the deal?" Erol asked 

"Of course" the man smiled 

Daxter gasped as cold fear washed over him. It was Jak. Daxter felt he hadn't seen Jak for a long while. It scared him to see him so limp. It reminded him how was Jak was when he went to rescue him from prison. What have they done to him? Daxter didn't want to know. 

"But first I would like to see if you have the right rodent" the boss man sniffed 

Erol opened the cage and grabbed Daxter around the chest and showed the boss man. Daxter put up a struggle but it was futile. The boss man's beady eyes squinted. A crooked smile appeared and he nodded. Erol put Daxter back in and Daxter rubbed his sore chest. 

"Before we trade I want to asked a few questions of this rodent" Spran said 

"No. A deal was a deal! You can do that when you have him," Erol growled 

Spran looked straight at Daxter, "I need to force the rodent to speak with me. After all Jak here is his friend" 

Daxter gulped. He didn't like this one bit. Neither did Erol... for different reasons. 

"That's your problem! I will not-" Erol was cut off but Spran's men pointing guns at him 

"Take him away and I wont hesitate to kill you" Spran threatened, "I just need to interrogate the rat for a moment then you may have your Dark Eco man" 

Erol growled. He liked when he played dirty but not when others played dirty on him. Moaning came from the other side. Then it hit Daxter. He was the 'rat' Spran wanted. The rearranged deal he over heard Spran and Erol argue about while he was planning to help Torn out of the fortress. He sort of knew all along but this just proves that Spran all along wanted him. 

This wasn't going to be pretty. 

Daxter's revelations left as soon as he saw Jak was coming around. His best friend was in a kneeling position in between two of Sparn's henchmen. Jak opened his eyes and when he finally focused he found he was staring straight at Daxter. 

"Daaaxx?" he murmured 

"It's ok Jak" Daxter tried to reassure his friend 

"Now, Daxter" Spran's voice became a cold tone interrupting the reassurance talk, "Tell me where is it?" 

"You gonna have to be more specific, wart-head, because I don't know what your talking about" Daxter drawled 

"Fine. I'll get to the point!" Spran growled, "Where is the Dreekle Necklace?" 

"The what?" Daxter blinked in surprise 

"Yes, rodent. Where is it? It is gone and some how it disappeared just as you did," Spran growled 

"I don't have it!" Daxter cried. The Dreekle Necklace was the first thing he stole for T.I.D.A.M. Well Colson more likely did but he helped out. Curiosity decides to step in at that point. 

"Why is it so important to you?" 

"I ask the questions!" Spran spat, "Where is it?" 

"Like I told you, baldy, I don't have it!" Daxter snarled 

"If you want to play like this I'm sure your friend would like to join in" Spran smirked 

He raised Jak's gun. 

"This gun is impressive, by all means. Morph guns are hard to come by these days" Spran commented as he switched it to Blaster mode. 

He pointed it at Jak's limp body. Jak merely turned to register the gun. Jak's mind was in over drive. He could out muscle these guys anytime but his body was too slow to comply. He could barely move or even stand for that matter. His muscles felt too relaxed. 

"Last time. Where is the Dreekle Necklace?" Spran spat 

Daxter gulped. He knew the boss man wouldn't hesitate to shoot Jak. Even if he was suppose to be presented in a deal. 

"One shot in his body and the deal is off!" Erol growled. He wanted his victims fresh. 

"You have no say in this any more!" Spran spat at him, "So shut up" 

Rage twisted Erol's face. Lucky he told the guards outside the room if he didn't come out in the allotted time they'd come in and take action. All he had to is wait. 

"Times up" Spran said coldly 

Instead of pulling the trigger, as Daxter would of predicted, Spran hit Jak in the face with the butt end of the gun. Jak made a low grunt and felt sharp pain in his cheek and in his nose. Daxter saw Jak's nose trickle dark red-purply substance. 

"Now I'll say again. Where is the Dreekle Necklace?" Spran asked in a quiet cold tone 

Daxter's mind was racing. More he waited out the more Jak copped a blow. He needed to know why the Dreekle Necklace was so important to him. Sure the boss man was very precious with it when he had it but didn't cost all that much compared to other treasures he'd received. 

Spran saw Daxter didn't reply. Stubborn was the little Ottsel. He'll make him talk. Even he had to make this man a bag of broken bones. Spran turned to the limp man and slammed his foot right into Jak's stomach. Jak groaned and wheezed as the air felt was knocked out of him. Acute pain stung his stomach. He screwed his eyes shut and clutched his middle to cope with the distress. 

Daxter gripped the cage bars. Anger swelled in his heart at himself and at Spran. He wanted to beat the crap out of Spran as much as Jak would like to do it to Praxis. But it was his fault Jak was suffering. 

"I don't like silence. Tell me where is the necklace!" Spran spat, "I do not care if I have to beat you friend senseless. If you tell me I may even forgive you for your betrayal" 

Daxter snorted, "You hold a grudge to the end" 

Spran growled and stuck the butt of Jak's gun in Jak's back. Jak hissed as new pain entered from behind. 

"You seem not to take me seriously. Doesn't the suffering of you friend worry you?" Spran asked 

Daxter knew every pain full gasp that Jak made cut into him like a blade. Daxter had dealt with too many gangsters to show full on emotion. Daxter learned to hide it behind his sarcasm and became even spiteful. Since reunited with Jak, those barriers Daxter put up in the two years were crumbling and Daxter began to see that Jak was the only person that would really care about him. So he opened up to him but every relationship had a weakness. 

"I do take you seriously but I don't have it and no matter what I say you won't be convinced," Daxter said spitefully 

"That's because we know better," a voice said behind Spran 

Daxter looked towards the voice and saw dark brown eyes staring back at him from the darkness. Daxter knew those eyes. They held so much innocence and determination. Or at least once had. Now they were cold and piercing. As the figure stepped forward revealing his features in the light Daxter went wide-eyed and blinked as an old memory came back. 

Jak raised his head noticing the fat bald man stopped hitting him and saw another person step forward. It was then Jak realized that Daxter had deep relations with these people. Did Daxter mix with people while they were separated? If he did what in Haven City was he doing all this time? And why didn't Daxter tell him? It would save a hell of a lot of trouble for him! 

"Colson?" Daxter murmured in realization as the slender man stared at the orange rodent 

"It's Cyri to you" he replied in a cold tone 

Daxter was caught off guard by Colson's harsh cold voice. 

"How dare you betray, then take the necklace. You had taken it for your own purposes and then left me..." he trailed as pain became evident in his voice 

"What? No! I had to go" Daxter tried to explained 

Cyri snorted and folded his arms, "To cash the necklace for yourself? I thought you were different but you are like everyone else" 

"No. I left to save Jak" Daxter's eyes met with Colson's 

Jak's ears pricked up at the mention of his name. 

"I left because Spran here was keeping me on false promises. He exactly knew where Jak was and that he was apart of the Dark Warrior program. If I didn't do anything..." Daxter trailed trying to correct Colson's assumptions 

"Silence rodent!" Spran demanded and hit Jak again to emphasize his point. He knew if Colson believed Daxter then he would be less likely to recover the Dreekle Necklace 

"Why should I believe you? Why take the necklace then?" Colson asked ignoring Spran but Colson's hard face was relaxing 

"Because Spran is a bastard for doing that to me and he loved the necklace more then anything else" Daxter spat eying the boss man 

Jak instantly felt a large whack on his side, which unexpectedly flung him to the cold floor. Jak groaned. That's right Daxter keep insulting him because you're not copping all the blows! Jak almost laughed. What a time to be sarcastic. I got to stop hanging around Daxter. I think his sarcasm is starting to rub off on me. 

"So you do know where the necklace is?" Spran smiled 

When Daxter didn't reply he raised Jak's Blaster gun and pointed at Jak's crumpled form. 

"Well I guess your friend has to die" Spran said with a chuckle and squeezed the trigger 

"Wait!" Daxter yelled in desperation he couldn't stand to be responsible for Jak's death, even if it wasn't by his own hand 

Spran smiled as he looked at the fearful Ottsel, "The necklace?" 

"Alright you win. The Dreekle Necklace is here" Daxter sighed as he gave in 

Jak watched in amazement as his little Ottsel friend pulled out a silver necklace from under his goggle cap. Spran greedily smiled as he approached the cage. He opened it and reached to take the necklace. Surprising the plump man Daxter bit him on a finger then climbed out for his escape. 

"Arrrgggghhh! Catch him!" Spran shouted 

Before Spran's goons could go after Daxter six Krimzon Guards entered with their guns loaded and pointing at the gang members. Erol smiled victoriously as Spran growled. 

"Now we play by my rules" Erol growled, "Give me Jak" 

Jak growled as he saw Erol. He wanted the beat the crap out of him but he could barely stand let alone aim a punch. 

"Get'em!" Spran shouted 

The gang members obeyed and soon a shoot out in the small room occurred. Behind various turned over furnishings Spran's gang members shot at Erol's Krimzon Guards and vice versa. 

Jak felt someone dragging him behind cover. He decided to get a look at who it was. He saw a young that was arguing with Daxter before. _ What was his name? Oh yeah Cyri or Colson... or something_. Jak looked at him with anger. He found himself he could move more but still he was slow. 

"You think you can stand?" the young man asked 

Jak frowned, "What the hell for?" 

"Just answer me if you want to help Daxter out" he promised 

"Is that a threat?" Jak snapped 

The young man's eyes widen, "No! No it wasn't. I meant I need you to stand so we could help Daxter" 

"Help Daxter? If I wasn't mistaken, just before you just accused him of betrayal" Jak said in suspicion 

"I know but I didn't know why he left. I thought he wanted the Dreekle Necklace all for himself. Then he said he left to save you from Baron Praxis" he trailed again as guilt became evident in his features, "In the back of my mind I knew Daxter wouldn't leave unless it was a good reason. He his a loyal friend" 

Jak could only nod. 

"So can you stand?" he asked 

"I think so" 

"Good" the young man peered around the corner and saw Daxter behind a small piece of furnishing. Trapped between the crossfire. 

"You got to stand for me now" he said 

Jak tried to rise to his feet but his legs felt wobbly. His muscles felt they were slowly complying with his will. He found he wasn't so sluggish. Maybe it was the drug wearing off. Finally after a few tries Jak's knees locked and he found himself standing. Pain emitted from places he was hit but he ignored them. 

"Why are you helping me?" Jak asked 

"I guess you can say I owe him" the young man replied as he took a peak around the corner again. 

The gang members were behind a fallen bookshelf that had a backing on it. The Krimzon Guards were behind the tipped over table. The place lit up with different gun shot lights that made it look like a firework show. 

The young man crawled out to grab Jak's fallen gun then he returned to Jak and handed him the rifle. The young man pulled out his own pistol and shot at the only light in the room. The light went out with a frizzle and the shooting stopped as everyone was thrown in confusion. 

Jak felt a hand pull at his arm. He stumbled after who ever was pulling him barely able to put a foot in front of the other. He heard Daxter's voice when he guessed he was being picked up. 

Suddenly firing started again and bullet lights filled the room. This time Jak saw himself near the exit. Erol saw him and turned to shoot. Jak ducked as shots were fired. 

"After him!" Erol shouted 

Krimzon Guards rose from their positions and ran after Jak as he ran out the exit. The gang members immediately seized the chance of the Guard's vulnerability and shot them when they rose from the table. 

"Shit! Shoot them, shoot them!" Erol screamed as he realized his limited guards were dropping 

The guards kept shooting at them. Erol snuck out of the room and went to look for the fugitives. He raised the alarm and ordered the fugitives to be captured alive. After a few twists and turns around the fortress he found the outlaws running down the halls. 

He saw them turn the corner; he quickly raised his pistol and fired a number of shots. He saw his Dark Eco rival fall to the ground. 

"JAK!" he heard a voice scream 

A victorious glee filled the Commander's features.

* * *

Ooooh. Jak has been shot... Colson's joined them... and the boss man wants his necklace back. What for? Why Colson suddenly is helping them? Will Jak be ok? Oh well you better click to the next chapter. I promise that you won't be disappointed. :) 

Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	8. Dawn of the dark

Jak felt his muscles were too slow. He wanted to run fast but he was going the best to his abilities. The young man kept pulling him. Jak realized they were in the fortress. The alarm blared around them as they made their way through the maze of halls. 

Daxter was confused when he saw Colson carrying him and pulling Jak along behind. Just moments ago Colson was on different terms with him and now he was trying to rescue them. It was too strange. He wanted to know answers but all he could do now is hope they all made it out alive. 

As they turned another corner gunshots rang out Daxter turned to see Jak falling to the ground. 

"JAK!" Daxter could only scream 

Colson, who was still holding on to him, was quickly pulled down and his attention was brought to Jak. 

"Shit!" the young man cried 

Daxter was released and he ran to his injured friend. Jak as breathing in raspy breaths trying to gasp for air that he could never keep. Blood stained his blue tunic and soaked in his white pants. Daxter knew the bullets were lodged in his right leg and torso. He probably had a punctured or collapsed lung because of his breathing. 

Erol appeared pointing his pistol at the two outlaws. Colson stopped checking Jak and eyed the gun. Daxter stood loyally by Jak and gave Erol a death glare. Erol merely ignored it as a smile was clearly painted on his face. 

"You made a big mistake. Jak doesn't leave here ever again," Erol snarled 

"Over my dead body" Daxter growled real defensive, a tone that neither Colson nor barely conscious Jak ever heard before 

Erol pointed a pistol at him, "It can be easily arranged" 

Jak couldn't lay here helpless while Erol goes and kills Daxter and everyone else he cared. Daxter stuck out for him this far and Jak couldn't let that fail now. Whatever Daxter got himself into he couldn't let him die by the hands of his worst enemy. 

Suddenly anger and pain became strong in him. He knew the feeling well and gave in to it's will. Jak refused to see Erol gain the upper hand and be in his hands again. He won't be used as a play toy for Erol as he was for two long years. Those days were over and now Erol will pay for it. 

Whispers of the inner entity filled his ears as he felt darkness engulfing his very soul. He felt his form changing, power coming as the demon came into control. 

Colson pulled back as his eyes widen by the transformation in front of him. Daxter was use to it but he saw the determination that filled his friend's eyes as his blue irises were being covered in black film. Daxter knew Erol was in for it now. 

Erol stepped away from the beast that was emerging in front of him. He directed his pistol at Jak but was caught in surprise as he saw his transformation. As Jak was almost complete Erol regained himself and fired a number of rounds at the monster. But the bullets flickered off harmlessly as Jak stood up and turned to face his enemy. 

Black murky eyes met Erol and a manic smile matched his. This is why Erol felt threatened by Jak. This is the very reason why he resented the Eco Freak. 

It reflected himself. 

The demon was pure evil. He wanted blood, pain, suffering and he's also crazy, just as Erol is. The demon didn't know what was right or wrong, all it wanted was to satisfy its revenge, blood and suffering. It was numb to all feeling but it's own. Just as the demon was in control, behind those black white-less eyes was Jak. The angry youth that hated Erol and Praxis even more. He was in firm control... as if the demon and he were one. 

Erol fired again and again at the impending danger. The demon just smiled at his attempt. Dark Jak pulled out the bullets that were embedded his body and threw them at Erol's feet. Showing Erol he couldn't be harmed. Jak's breathing returned to normal as the wounds began healing supernaturally. Another manic smile to try to psyche Erol out. 

Erol's face turned into hatred. He didn't like to be defeated like this. His weapons had no effect and he knew the monster could slash him to pieces this very second. 

"You see. You're all alone. I can destroy you. I have the ability to. You lost the ability to destroy me as weapons remain useless," Dark Jak laughed 

Daxter shivered. He never really did hear Dark Jak speak but when he just did it painfully reminded Daxter of Gol. He was the Dark Eco sage all those years ago and altered himself with Dark Eco, along with his sister Maia, together believing they could control the substance. That very amplified hum that sounded echoic and hollow lined Jak's voice 

"Everyone has a weakness and so do you" Erol snarled not allowing Jak the luxury of him showing defeat 

Dark Jak merely laughed, "You are wrong. I am all powerful. Not even the Baron can defeat me and you think you can?" 

Erol growled, "I'll find your weakness and you'll beg me mercy" 

"I'll kill you before that happens" Dark Jak spat 

Erol knew he was loosing a word battle. Jak--or this monster-- didn't fear him. He didn't have power over him and Dark Jak knew it. Erol needed a plan... 

Erol regained his cocky stance and smile. 

"I guess we can't settle this at the races, so we'll settle this now" Erol challenged 

"Sounds good to me" Dark Jak smirked raising his hand with super long nails. 

Suddenly Krimzon Guards came out of nowhere. They started to shoot at Jak. Bullets flicked off him effortlessly. He was thankful he received the gift of invincibility off the Oracle. He growled and lunged at Erol. Erol jumped out of the way and ran off down the hall. Jak quickly turned and chased after the running man. Guards quickly followed Jak in pursuit.

* * *

The guards rushed passed as Colson and Daxter laid flat against the wall, trying to melt into it. After the guards left Daxter found himself letting out his held breath. 

"What the hell was that?" Colson gasped 

"What?" 

"Jak. How did he do that?" Colson asked 

"It's a side affect from being pumped with too much Dark Eco" Daxter said darkly 

"So he's the monster that everyone is talking about?" Colson asked 

"Yeap" 

"Oh..." 

"What are we going to do now?" Daxter wailed 

"Go after him" Colson shrugged 

"What? Are you crazy?! There are a ton of guards out there! We'll get caught!" Daxter almost shouted 

"Come on! We can't leave him here. You didn't leave the organization and everything to leave him here. Even if he looks like he's on top of things..." Colson encouraged 

"I guess, but you can go and face suicide danger!" Daxter sulked, "I'll be behind you... far behind you" 

Colson just chuckled at his attempt, "You never change. Come on!" 

Colson grabbed the little Ottsel and ran down the hall.

* * *

_What a chicken_. Dark Jak thought as he chased after Erol. _ Finally he lost his balls and is running away like a scared child. Finally I'll see his blood on my hands._

Finally he chased Erol to a large room. Screaming suddenly blared in his ears. _ Who's was it?_ It wasn't his and it certainly wasn't Erol's. Curiosity got the best of him when Jak saw a large gaping hole in the large room. He peered down it and saw something he never seen before. 

There was light purple liquid swishing around in the large old but sturdy Precursor tub. What caught his eyes was a gruesome sight. Two skeletons floated around in the tub. Jak would have snorted at the sight if he didn't hear them screaming. They weren't just bone either, flesh hung off the bone as if it was off some kind of old horror movie. But this wasn't a movie… it was real. 

Very real. 

Dark Jak's mind was numbed to those sorts of sick sightings and couldn't care less. He was focused on Erol and his demise. Other killings, blood or any other horrific things that people seemed to faint or scream at didn't bother the monster. After all he lusts those sorts of things. But in the back of his mind when he returned to his normal state he would remember it forever. 

Krimzon Guards appeared at the door and started to shoot at the monster. Dark Jak grew annoyed and turned to face them. Then unleashing his rage he slashed at the stationed guards. Guards ran away but were slashed down when Jak caught up with them. He turned to face Erol alone. 

"Come on coward! Come and fight me!" Dark Jak shouted his voice in the amplified echo 

"I'm over here Eco Freak" Erol spat 

Dark Jak turned to see Erol on a platform that reached in from the side into the middle of the hole. Dark Jak approached Erol with utter glee in his face. 

"Your a fool to be out on this platform. What ever this liquid does to you, you can easily fall into it" Dark Jak chuckled in his amplified hum 

"Am I? Maybe it is you who is wrong. You are not all invincible" Erol gave a smile of arrogance 

Dark Jak lunged for Erol. Erol moved out of the way. Dark Jak quickly turned and swiped his claw at him. Erol tried to move back but Jak's dark purple claws scraped his uniform. Inches from creating any wound. Displeased with his own attempt, Dark Jak slashed at him again and again. Erol managed to dodge each swipe. 

_Quick bastard_, Jak thought as he went for another and another. 

Erol ducked the last swipe and in one action he pulled out a large knife and slashed the demon. Dark Jak hissed as dark red-purple blood trickle down his torso. Dark Jak glared at Erol and raised his claws. Erol smiled victoriously and readied his knife. 

Dark Jak seemed to forget that Erol was trained rigorously in combat and physical fighting whilst training in the military. Jak widened his narrow mind. He realized he couldn't concentrate on slashing Erol to death. He had to fight smart to match Erol's craftiness. 

Jak slashed at Erol again. Erol dodged smoothly. Jak focused power to his hands and went to slash again. Erol, as predicted dodged it, but this time sparks of Dark Eco zapped out of his claws. Erol grunted as acute pain stabbed his chest. Jak bobbed down swept Erol's feet from under him. Erol fell and his back smacked against the cold hard metal platform. 

With a gloating smile Dark Jak pounced on Erol. His supernatural claws punctured right through Erol's Krimson breastplate and into his flesh. Erol screamed as the pain of the attack and the Dark Eco that came with it. Dark Jak saw blood. Blood slowly oozing out those holes he had made. He lapped up the sight of the blood. Erol growled in hatred and anger. He jammed his knife, which he gripped on so tightly, right into Jak's stomach. 

The demon hissed and shrieked in pain. Erol twisted the blade causing a sickening sticky noise. The monster screamed further. 

"You maybe invincible Eco Freak, but you can still feel pain," Erol snarled 

Those demon eyes that were screwed shut were forced open with hatred and anger. Dark Jak wrapped his hands around Erol's grip never taking his murky eyes off Erol's brown ones. He overcame Erol's strength and pulled the long sharp knife out of his stomach. Jak pulled back and got off Erol. His teeth gritted in pain and he desperately puffed to cope with the throbbing sharpness that stung his middle. 

Erol struggled to his feet, ignoring the pain in his chest. He looked at the knife that was covered in the monster's blood. Jak's blood. He smiled as his eyes savoured the victorious moment. Dark Jak's wounds were beginning to heal abnormally fast but still weak from the last attack,. Kick'em while they're down. Erol thought nastily and dove at Jak. But he underestimated the power of the monster and Erol found himself meeting the business end of Jak's claws. 

Jak wouldn't go down without a fight. He saw Erol dive at him, he raised his hands and stabbed both claws in both of Erol's shoulders, as he came at him with the knife. Erol screamed but Jak's defensive attempt didn't stop Erol embedding the knife in Jak's shoulder. Jak's strength faltered at the stab. Erol pulled himself off from the claws and collapsed back on the platform. Burning sting filled his shoulders. 

"Curse you, you rabid Eco Freak!" Erol snarled as pain now filled his shoulders and chest 

Dark Jak panted and grabbed the knife that was embedded into his left shoulder. Jak gritted his teeth and hissed as he pulled the knife from him. Dark Jak yanked the stubborn knife out and threw it over the platform. Erol growled as he saw the monster struggling to his feet. 

Erol tried to rise but his shoulders burned in intense pain. Every breath hurt as the chest wounds he received still bled. He suddenly found himself in a vulnerable position as Dark Jak snarled at him. 

"You lose" Jak stated and lunged at Erol. 

Erol didn't know how he did it. Maybe it was instinct or determination or maybe he hated being vulnerable position. What ever the reason, Dark Jak pounced on him and Erol raised his arms ignoring the pain in his shoulders and one military move he flipped Jak over his lying body. 

Dark Jak shrieked as his attempt was foiled. He saw himself going over Erol and over the platform. He was powerless to stop himself from falling and falling. For the first time in the demon's life it felt something that it never felt before. 

Fear. 

Dark Jak screamed as the light purple liquid rushed up to meet him and the last thing he knew was his name. 

"JAAAAAAK!"

* * *

Colson and Daxter lost their way through the maze of halls. After a lot of complaints from Daxter and navigation from Colson they finally found dead bodies. Lots of dead Krimzon Guard bodies. Colson gasped as Daxter stared at them in amazement that all guards had four parallel slash marks all over their copses. It was scraped through their armour as if it was a hot knife through butter. 

"Jak's been here" Daxter murmured 

"This was him?" Colson gasped in more surprise 

"Yeah. He usually invites me to the party" Daxter quipped trying to enlighten the heavy atmosphere 

With Daxter at his shoulder Colson stepped his way through the bloodied bodies. Eerie silence filled the hall as Colson's well practice quiet steps stepped over the ghastly forms. Finally they reached an opened door. They stepped through and screaming met them. Daxter shivered, as he knew who they were. 

"What's that?" Colson asked as he peered down the deep hole 

"I don't know but it does that to you" Daxter pointed to the two figures at in the liquid 

"So that's where the screaming is from..." Colson trailed then shivered 

Daxter looked up and saw Jak and Erol on the platform above. His eyes widen as he saw Jak, Dark Jak, lunge at Erol. Erol was on the platform in defeat but to his surprise Erol flipped Jak as he came and Jak flew over the edge. Daxter choked as he saw his long time friend fall from the edge. He was screaming, maybe from fear or maybe from anger. He couldn't tell. 

Oh Mar! Jak is going to die! I'll never see him ever again! I'll never going to be at his side to defeat the Baron ever again! Thoughts ran though Daxter as Jak approached the liquid. All he could do in his helpless state was scream. 

"JAAAAAAK!" 

The thick ooze enveloped the demon's body. No screaming, no pain. Just sucked in. Just like that. 

"NOOOOOOO!" Daxter cried as his vision started blur 

"Daxter!" Colson caught the little Ottsel as he ran forward, before he himself went into the liquid 

"No. It can't be..." Daxter choked 

Jak was gone. He was no more. His life ended just like that. Just like that. There was nothing Daxter could do but mourn. He couldn't even save Jak from his demise. He seen many people die; he'd seen the most bloodiest killings, even the most painful. He did care for those lives but he moved on. But this was different. Jak was his world. Once a upon a time it wasn't but in this world he was. 

The only reason he survived it all was Jak. For Jak's sake he had to stick it out there. For Jak's sake he had to find him. For Jak's sake he had to rescue him from prison. It felt his purpose was robbed from him. 

Now Jak was gone. It was like a black hole in his heart. Like a dark deep void that no one can fill but him. He and Jak been together through thick and thin and now it were thin. He knew Jak wouldn't and would never make it. 

He found himself sobbing. He never cried. He was tough and his heart was cold to many things but Jak's death... he couldn't stop himself. He felt hands rubbing his back in comfort. He looked up and made out his old friend Colson in his water filled eyes. 

"I'm sorry" he choked suddenly feeling embarrassed 

"S'ok. I know just how you feel..." Colson murmured as the memories of his mother and father rose to his mind. he forced them back and focused on the crying animal.

* * *

_He had won! No more Jak! No more Eco Freak! No more hope for the city!_ He couldn't contain his excitement, his utter glee of victory. He could imagine the happiness on the Baron's war wearied face. His enemy was no more. Erol suffered wounds and knew he'll have scars. Scars to prove he was the one to have killed the feared Eco monster. 

He started to laugh. He didn't know why. He just laughed and laughed. He laughed in victory, in pain, in relief. A crazy laugh it was but a laugh none the less. Erol rolled over and tried to lift himself but he found burning pain in his shoulders and more in his chest. He ignored and numbed it with more laughing. He rose to his feet and now couldn't stop himself. He laughed harder and louder. 

"I did it! I did it!" he shouted and gave a hoot between his laughs 

He felt powerful again. He felt he was back in control. Nothing was in his way. Nothing was a threat of opposition. Jak is dead and he was alive. He had the power, he knew if he could beat the Eco Freak he could beat anything! He laughed more and more. More he laughed the more powerful he felt. 

"No one can defeat me! Not even the gods themselves can strike me down!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "I am all powerful!" 

He continued laughing.

* * *

Colson looked at the maniac's behaviour. He blinked blankly at the commander while he just let out after wave after wave of manic laughter. 

"I think someone gave him too much laughing gas" Colson quipped to no one in particular 

"Bastard" came Daxter hate filled voice 

How dare he laugh at Jak. How dare he gloats over Jak's death! The bastard will pay! 

Finally the commander calmed down and turned to the two intruders in the room. He gave a manic smile. 

"Your too late. Your friend Jak is dead. I defeated him! I defeated the most feared creature that roamed his city! The most dangerous and luckily... the most stupidest" Erol gloated 

"Geez. One victory and your over both moons? Sheesh! You're such a sore winner. Do you always celebrate like this when you beat your opponents?" Colson slipped in causally making the insane situation more grounded 

"Humph. You cannot begin to understand this victory I have achieved. Its more than just winning, its the survival of the fittest. Its Darren's theory... Evolution" 

"It's Darwin's theory and if you're the next in line for Evolution I hate to see what people look like in the future" Colson snorted 

"I have no time to put up with your pathetic insults. I have work to do and much to achieve, now I'm back in power" Erol gave a evil smile and started to head slowly to the door 

Suddenly a gunshot smacked the silence and echoed in the large room. Erol's face was filled with shock and surprise as he turned to who ever made the sound. Colson looked to his arms to find an enraged Ottsel holding his gun. Daxter panted heavily as his shook with anger and rage. 

The loud noise left deathly silence in its wake. The sound of Erol dropping to his knees then fell forward to the ground was the loudest noises of them all. Blood trickled away from Erol as Daxter lowed Colson's gun. 

"I hate him," Daxter growled 

"I know" Colson murmured 

"He deserved to die" 

"I know" 

"Lets go" Daxter murmured and handed back Colson's gun 

Colson gave a wry smile and slid it back in its holster. 

"Yeah. Lets get out of here"

* * *

If you want to know how this dire situation turns out press next chapter button located below or at the top of this page.

If you would like to Review this chapter press the 'Go!' button below.


	9. News

**Authors Notes to Reviewers: ** To all those people who reviewed and told me that Jak was a Dark Eco magnet and told me that he'll survive...I just wanna say: I know that. Jak isn't an easy character to kill but even he survives he could be changed... just keep that in mind.

Anywho, thanks to all who reviewed so far. Appreciate the criticism... good or bad. Ok, enough with the mushy stuff and on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

_Daxter was enraged when he left Spran's office. It's been months and months and Spran hadn't found Jak. Daxter knew he was bullshitting. He could see it in the man's beady eyes. He was just keeping Daxter here on a false promise. One thing Daxter hated more than anything was to be taken advantage of._ _Oakan did it and now Spran did. His feelings were right. He had to do something, Jak could be in greater danger or even dead... no don't think about that Daxter! Jak's strong, he has to be alive... he had to be!_

_Daxter decided to get even with Spran and find out where Jak was and split._

_Daxter slept in Colson's room while Colson was still in the infirmary recovering. He stopped his heavy drinking, when he saw Colson feeling better and saw the boss trying to take advantage of him. Daxter wanted a clear head. He needed it to be if he wanted to fulfil his promise to Jak and get even._

_One night Daxter got up. He left the room and crept towards Spran's office. He peaked in the open door and saw no one was there. It was action time. Daxter rubbed his hands and sprang off in search for something._

_Daxter fiddled with the laptop that stood idly on Spran's desk. Daxter searched through it with his limited computer skills and found out Jak's profile. It looked was the same picture as he remembered. He learned Jak was being held prisoner in the fortress. Daxter suddenly felt terribly guilty, afraid and angry when he read that Jak was part of the Dark Warrior program. He knew fragments of what the program was about. If Jak was a lab rat then Daxter had to get him out fast... if he wasn't dead. Mar! Why didn't he do this sooner? Jak could be dead all for he knew and not alive. No one survived the program. Ever._

_"I'll take my chance," he murmured to himself as he memorized his prison number_

_Daxter looked around and eyed the boss's most favourite item. The Dreekle Necklace. The boss hovered over it everyday and sometimes he even caught him talking to it. It was disgusting, how he was so interested in it while Colson was slowly dying from the venom. Colson risked his life to get the stupid thing and he doesn't even give a squat about Colson._

_Daxter grabbed it and tucked it under his cap. He suddenly felt woozy. He blinked and steadied himself. Confused he tried to understand what had happened but voices filled the tunnels and gave Daxter the need to leave._

_He quickly dashed back off to Colson's room. He borrowed a few clothes and trinkets that were about Jak's size, he'd imagined. He neatly folded it and entered the tunnels again. He went through one of the exits and raced towards the fortress, determined to save his best friend if it wasn't too late._

* * *

The alarms blared again as Colson and Daxter ran through the maze of halls.

"I wonder if there is a Minator here?" Daxter quipped, "Because this place is a labyrinth!"

"I wouldn't be surprised" Colson mused

Colson ran down the halls. Running away from any threatening Krimzon Guard. He turned the corner and slammed straight into someone. He suddenly found himself staring down a gun barrel.

"Shit" he cursed

"We keep bumping into each other don't we sweet stripes" Daxter quipped seeing who was holding the deadly weapon

The military woman gave them a harsh glare, "What are you doing here and who is this?"

"This is an old friend, Colson. Erol was trading me in for Jak, with T.I.D.A.M" Daxter explained shortly

Ashelin frowned, "But didn't he wanted Torn?" She had a good long talk with Torn to get her up to speed on the situation that occurred a few days ago.

"Sure but the boss man wanted what I have... not really me" Daxter shrugged

"So Jak is with T.I.D.A.M?" she asked seeing he wasn't there with them

Daxter looked away and suddenly found something interesting on the floor. Guilt, anger and fear came all at once and he closed his eyes to try control his emotions. Ashelin got the hint that he wasn't here for other reasons.

"Never mind. If you don't get your ass out of here I can't grantee you freedom. Go back to the Underground, your absence, with the things going on, has caused a stir"

"Missing me already? I'm usually over looked" Daxter tried to joke but his heart wasn't into it

"The exit's over there" she pointed down a corresponding hall, "Hurry!"

Colson nodded. With out a word or a look back he turned into the directed hall.

_Lucky no one has caught me helping fugitives._ Ashelin thought as she turned into another hall

* * *

Colson exited the fortress. Relieved to breath fresh air. The moon rose in the sky as the late afternoon sun disappeared. With no vehicles in sight to highjack, Colson hit streets in search for one.

"Why?" Daxter asked breaking the silence that was between them

"Why what?" Colson asked puzzled

"Why did you help me and Jak?" Daxter asked

Colson sighed, "I thought you left and took the Dreekle Necklace for your own, then I saw I was wrong..."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry. Spran told me you betrayed the organization and took the necklace for your own. He said that you couldn't help your 'thieving ways' and stole the necklace to cash in" Colson explained

"And you _believed_ him?" Daxter eyes went wide with surprise

"Sort of. The evidence was there but it wasn't like you to do something like that..."Colson trailed

"But you believed him anyway..." Daxter mumbled

"I'm sorry. I guess it was better to believe then you just leaving me" Colson stuffed his hands in his pocket

"I didn't just leave you... I had to go after Ja-" he broke off. He found he couldn't say Jak's name. He didn't know why he just felt guilty...

"I know" Colson filled in quickly, "But your the only _real_ friend I ever had"

"What do you mean?" Daxter frowned

Colson sighed again, "Sure Ravenblade was a good mentor to me but I'm a bit of an outsider. I never get ranked up or make many 'friends' because I'm _too nice_. I inherit it from my mother..." He swallowed and forced himself to go on, "When I met you, you really stuck out for me too. When I was sick you were there everyday. When we raided that old Krimzon Guard you saved my life. For you just to leave like that with no reason I felt... _betrayed_ and alone again"

"Well I did leave for a reason and for a damn good reason" Daxter said strongly, "I'm sorry for just leaving you like that"

Colson gave a smile, "S'ok. It's old news. Right now we got to get back to the Underground and deal with Spran. I just want to know what he's up to"

"What do you mean?" Daxter frowned

"Come on Dax" Colson rolled his eyes

Daxter cringed at the similarity with Colson to Jak in that pose.

_Jak would have been here right now if it wasn't for you..._

"Don't tell me you didn't notice! He even beat up Jak for it!" Colson continued failing to notice Daxter's earlier reaction, "He's after the Dreekle Necklace"

"I know that but you should have seen how he loved that thing" Daxter spat in disgust, "More than his own mother"

"I know. But he's lost greater jewels than this and hasn't gone to this trouble to retrieve them. He's up to something and while you carry the necklace your life is in danger" Colson pointed out

"While _I carry it_ we have brought some time to what ever he's doing" Daxter pointed out instead, "I wont let him do that to me or Ja-...again"

_That will never happen again. Jak is dead. Gone. Just like that._

"Are you with the Underground?" Colson asked as he hopped on the motorbike style Zoomer

"Yeah"

"You got to direct me. As you know I don't know much of the Underground" Colson gave a smile

Daxter mirrored Colson's forced smile and they raced off to the Underground hideout.

* * *

Ashelin walked passed dead Krimzon Guard. The hall was littered with them. Slash marks appeared all over their red armour and seemed to dig into the flesh underneath. The Medical Unit was fixing up those who were alive and covering those who were dead. Ashelin barely looked at them as she stepped over them. She seen worse, more bloody, more gory... more torturous. She approached the room that was at the end. It was the liquid room.

She paused before entering. It had been ages since she entered. An eerie silence filled her ears. The only sounds were her unit stomping their boots on the metal floor as they came and went. Then she saw a familiar person. Erol. He was lying on his stomach. He looked pale with blood spilling his motionless form. She grunted as she saw his dead carcass.

"A fitting ending to a fool" she muttered to herself

She approached him; she crouched and slid her fingers on his neck. His skin felt cool under her touch. Then she felt it. She blinked and stood motionless as she felt for the feeling again.

"Erol, you cheating bastard" Ashelin muttered with some slyness

Another bump under her fingers proved that Erol had a pulse. He was alive...barely. Even how much she hated the commander she still had a conscience to save him. She wasn't a tyrant like Erol... or her father.

"Can I get a Medical Unit here? We have a man down!" She spoke into her radio

She put her radio away and pushed Erol on his back. Air escaped through his mouth and a little bit was being drawn back in. Finally some members of the unit came and put Erol on a stretcher. Then took him away to the Fortress Infirmary.

She knew Jak had been here. The attack on the guards and then the gun shot wound in the chest on Erol. It had to be him. But she also knew he wasn't with Daxter so something happened to him real bad that even Daxter refused to tell.

She looked down at the liquid that bubbled and hissed in the tank below. A horrible feeling arose. _Could Jak have fallen into the acid?_ She shook her head. _No impossible. There was nothing in the liquid. No one was screaming and dying horribly in that yucky green substance. Wait a second... green?_

She looked below and blinked to try to eliminate the illusion. She turned to a nearby solder.

"Lieutenant. Was this liquid purple before?" she asked pointing below the platform

The young solder peered down then looked up, "Yes ma'am. It was purple the last time it was checked"

"When was this checked?" she asked

"This morning, ma'am"

"Thank you Lieutenant" she dismissed

The solder walked away. Ashelin frowned. _How could this happen? Dark Eco made the acidic liquid purple... so if it was green that meant it had no Dark Eco. Jak...or more specifically Dark Jak had been here..._ If Jak was some how alive... Ashelin didn't know.

She turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Keira sighed. She sat on a bed in the Hideout. She was taking a brake from working on machines all day. Her face was pale and dark bags appeared under her eyes as her eyes were tried from crying. She was a strong woman... she knew that, but the past week she crumbled. It wasn't worry, anger or sadness... it was guilt.

The fight she had with Jak before Daxter won the Second Class Race played on her mind. Since she heard that Jak had been kidnapped was bad. She had faith in Jak that he'll pull through. But when Torn told them that Erol tried to get his hands on Jak was worse. She admitted... she had a relationship with Erol. Her heart was torn between the two men but she never knew this rivalry that raged between them. Maybe a little jealousy but that's it.

_I should have seen it before! Why didn't I? I've been so stupid!_ She cursed herself

If she knew this hard rivalry between the two men then she would have saw through Erol and his lies early on. She felt hurt that Erol deceived her like that and even more angry with herself for believing Erol. She felt guilty for accusing Jak and making him out someone that everyone else thought of. She had failed him.

Now Jak is in danger and she never got to say goodbye. Not even a sorry. She could never say that she understood Jak now and ask forgiveness of him. She could never touch his pale rugged face or look into his bright blue eyes. She was so afraid that Jak she once loved will never be the same. No, she still loved him. He was different. She failed to support him when he needed him the most. This cut her deep.

"I'm sorry Jak. I promise to make it up to you... somehow" she whispered a silent promise

Suddenly the door slipped open and she stood up to see Daxter and another man coming in the hideout. Kiera blinked as she could have sworn the younger man had a familiarity to Jak. Young Jak. The Jak she grew up in Sandover village. But the young man had brown eyes and black dreaded hair, black undergarments and a red vest. Brown boots clogged in time with his athletic stride. It wasn't him.

Torn who had been silently planing the next operations looked up from his map and saw the two comers.

"Where the hell you've been?" Torn spat, "And who the hell is this?"

The young man blinked at Torn as Torn stared at the insufferable rodent.

"Eating fairy floss and candy at the City Fair" Daxter muttered sarcastically

"Daxter!" Keira cried and hugged the furry animal

"Hey Keira" he greeted, "Keeping my trophy shinny?"

"Yeah" she replied shortly

Torn grunted, "Since your disappearing act the high alert went down. Care to share?"

"Yeah. Erol wanted me all along" Daxter folded his arms

"Why in Haven City would he want you?" Torn scoffed

"Because Spran wanted what I had," Daxter explained

"And what did you have?" Torn asked

"A jewel that he values very much" Daxter shrugged

Torn frowned. _Why would Spran go after a simple jewel like this? Spran is going to an awful lot of trouble plus setting up a deal with Erol to get it must be really important. How did Daxter end up with it anyway?_

"So he traded you for Jak?" Torn frowned

"Well about to. He wanted to have the jewel first" Daxter explained

"What happened?" Keira asked, "Where's Jak?"

Daxter looked away then focused his eyes back at Torn.

"We managed to escape but we ran into Erol. Apparently Jak and Erol fought and Jak fell-" he broke off

"Into liquid acid" the young man filled in when Daxter said no more

"What?" Torn's eyes went wide for a second before returning to his frowning gaze

Keira didn't know what the liquid acid was but by the sounds of it, it wasn't good.

"So Jak is... gone?" Kiera asked the question that was also in Torn's mind

Daxter nodded slowly. Guilt rose up in Keira again. Now he was dead. She could never say sorry, she could never say she understood him now... she could never say she loved him again. She fought back the tears and concentrated on what was being said.

"Erol's dead too. I shot him," Daxter said bluntly

Torn nodded and breathed in a deep breath, "Why does Spran want with this jewel"

"We don't know. He's willing to do anything to get his hands on it" Daxter shrugged

"Do you still have it?" Torn asked

Daxter nodded.

"You have to stay low for awhile" Torn said, "Spran wont give up easy... that's for sure. I've got a safe house where you can stay for awhile. If Spran is that desperate to get it, there is no telling what measures he'll take"

Daxter sighed and nodded.

"Who's you friend?" Torn asked repeating on of his original questions

"Colson. He betrayed the organization and saved my life" Daxter introduced remembering how Colson got him out of the crossfire during the trade.

"You were with the organization?" Torn stared at the young man coldly, "Like I always said, new faces make me nervous. You can be around here for a while but I'm keeping a close eye on you"

Daxter was going to say something but he decided against it. Torn had every right to be suspicious but he'd show him enough trust to stay with him.

"I'll inform the Shadow of the latest news. I'll get you escorted soon as possible" Torn informed them

Kiera turned and left the hideout. She needed time alone... to grieve. She couldn't believe he was dead but something in the back of her mind said he was alive. _Nah. It's just a feeling that I miss him. I just have to accept he's gone and he's never coming back!_ With that blunt thought a single tear ran down her cheek as she hopped onto a Zoomerbike and raced into the city.

* * *

A Krimzon Guard was investigating the Precursor metal tank. He was at the bottom, next to it. Another door led into the room but it wasn't at the top, it was at the bottom. There were stairs outside the large room that led down to the bottom and used the second door.

Hardly anyone comes down here. But they were ordered to do a sweep of the Fortress. That meant every nook and cranny of this place. The Krimzon guard walked along and quickly checked out the place. He got the creeps and as soon his check was satisfied he turned and headed for the door again.

Suddenly a slosh sound came from behind. He turned quickly with the gun pointed to whatever danger he was to face.

He saw nothing.

Getting scared he turned to leave. He'd ignored it as to be something in the acid. Then it came again. He froze and slowly turned. More sloshing sounded. Gathering up his courage he approached the noise. He looked up at the precursor tank. Knowing he couldn't see what was in the liquid he decided it was fruitless attempt to find out what was making the noise.

Eerie silence filled the large room. The guard grew scared and his grip tensed on the gun. He backed away from the tank knowing something wasn't right.

Suddenly a long purple claw gripped the side of the precursor tank, hitting the strong metal with a _thunk_. Then the claws dug into to the almost indestructible metal and scraped the side. The noise shattered the silence and the scared the Heebie Jeebies out of the guard. He sprang 10ft into the air.

He heard loud roaring. The young guard fell on his backside while trying to scramble away. This didn't slow him down. His legs kept on running, pushing him across the floor. Then seeing another hand grip the rim of the tank, in the same manner as the first claw, he went into a panic overdrive.

He felt something warm and wet in his underwear.

He was scared shitless. He crawled away from what ever the devilry that was coming out of the tank. It was like some sort of horror movie but it was real… real to the young lieutenant anyway. He finally scrabbled to his feet when he reached the door and taking two stairs at a time as he raced up them.

A purple fiend rose from the acid. Acidic water drained from its features. A manic grin appeared on its face as a crazy but evil chuckle gurgled from its throat.

* * *

Quick move to Chapter 10!

Thanks for the reviews! Keep sending them in! I always like to know how I'm going!


	10. Demon rising

**Warning:** Some people get tortured for a little bit in the chapter. It's not much but it might not be for the faint hearted. Not sure what you can take so I'm just warning you before you read this chapter, so you don't complain later. Other than that everything should be a-ok. Enjoy!

* * *

Blackness was all he saw. He didn't know where he was or how he got to this place. He saw and felt nothing. He tried hard to remember what happened to him but he got nowhere. He eventually gave up and let himself wonder. He could have been in this place for ages and he wouldn't have known. It seem time and space ran differently here. A long time he waited. He didn't know what he was waiting for but he was waiting.

**_We are restored_**

_What? _Was this was he waiting for?

**_We shall get revenge..._**

_Revenge? On who?_

Suddenly memories flashed in his mind. Daxter, Colson, Horak, Spran....Erol. He saw himself being flipped by Erol and falling into the acidic liquid that bubbled below.

_No! Am I dead? Is this what death feels like?_

**_No, we are not dead. We are alive but you are unconscious. It is time to awaken and complete our revenge..._**

_Who...who are you?_

**_I am you._**

_Me? How?_

**_I am your 'dark side'. We are one but we are two. We share the one body. Do you not remember?_**

_Yes I do remember... you're... my dark side? But how... I don't understand how you can..._

**_I am able to communicate with you due to the increased Dark Eco. Dark Eco increases my strength so I have healed us._**

_Where did you get Dark Eco? I fell into the acid..._

**_There was Dark Eco in the acid. You must awaken. We must rise. Together we shall have our revenge complete..._**

Suddenly Jak was jerked from his place of nothingness into a place of sight and sound. He found himself in green acid but it didn't hurt. None of it burned his skin. He was confused. The acid threatened to engulf him and in response he gave an inhuman shriek.

**_We are altered. We cannot be harmed..._**

Jak found the edge of the tank. His right claw gripped the side of the tank then the other . He rose from the green water.

**_We are powerful. We are invincible. Nothing can harm us. Our revenge will be complete, nothing can hinder us for we are all powerful._**

_Yeah. We are all powerful. Not even Erol could defeat us. Lets create a little havoc for him._

Jak's purple face developed a manic grin as a chuckle rose from his throat. Little did he know that the demon's words were having a large influence on his thinking but for some reason he like this feeling. It was a feeling of power. It was like some sort of freedom of all fears and a chance to have fun without consequence to himself. A chance to get back at Erol and complete his sworn revenge on Praxis.

He lifted himself out of the water and landed heavily on his feet. His clothing was soaked but he didn't care. He wanted blood, suffering and revenge and he wasn't going to stop himself from receiving it. He had just about enough playing hero, he wanted to satisfy is own needs and desires.

He ran off to the door and ran up the stairs. He found himself in a hall. He ran down it and turned into another than another. Then he saw some one sitting on the floor. It was a Krimzon Guard. He seemed to be puffing, he had his mask off trying to breath some air to calm himself down.

**_We hate Krimzon Guards._**

Jak looked on the guard as if he was prey. He hid in the shadows of the hall until he got close enough to pounce. When he did get close enough he sprang from the darkness. In one fluent move Jak knocked the gun from the guard's hand and seized the surprised man by the throat.

"We hate Krimzon Guards" Jak hissed, his voice was in the amplified echo hum

"Ahhhhhhhgggggg...h...g...h" the guard tried to scream but his windpipe was cut off by the monster's grip

"You shall die" the monster grinned lapping up the guard's fear

"Please... don't ki- uuhhhggg" he tried to plead but his windpipe was being crushed under the monster's supernatural strength

_Was this the monster that came from the tank? _The young Lieutenant thought he was going to die. He'd wish he never joined the military. He knew he wasn't solder material but the Baron promised him and his family protection if he joined the guard. Some protection he was getting now...

Dark Jak gashed his teeth and stuck his claws into the man's side. It pierced his armour as if it was soft butter. He felt the long claws embed themselves deep in his side. Dark Eco sparked in the monster's hand into the wound. The man screamed in agony as sharp pain crackled in his side. Dark Jak tugged his claw out and looked at the blood hungrily.

To the man's horror Dark Jak started to lick the blood of his purple nails. He kept licking at it as if it was chocolate to the chocoholic.

"Mmmmm... Human blood. Your blood is tasty" Dark Jak commented as he smacked his gums totally freaking the guard out, "We shall enjoy feasting on our enemies"

"I'm not your enemy! I don't even know you!" the man sobbed

"You are a Krimzon Guard. That is enemy enough" Dark Jak said his voice always with the amplified echo

"I don't even like Krimzon Guard! Hell, I don't even like the military!" the man ranted as the demon leaned closer, "I-I-I only joined t-t-to save m-my family" he wailed feeling the monster's hot breath

"You can't squirm you way out of this one" the demon snarled

"Please! No!" the guard pleaded, his eyes went glassy as his eyes showed pure fear. Dark Jak blinked as the evil was diminishing in those white-less eyes

_Wait. No. He's innocent._

**_He's Krimzon Guard. We cannot let him go, the Baron will use him against us. We must kill all pawns._**

_I cannot kill an innocent man._

**_No one is innocent in this world!_**

_I was..._

**_But no longer. Once we leave he'll alert others and he'll show no mercy. We must not be easily betrayed._**

_But I just can't kill him. He is much of the victim of the Baron as I was._

**_You are weak! You let one man slip through your gasp you let them all slip through. Give a message to the Baron. Do not let your conscious hinder you. What happens when we come face to face with the Baron? Will you let him slip through your fingers like you did to this man?_**

_No..._

**_Then prove it. Prove that we're all powerful. Prove that you are merciless to your enemies. He chose a side and he must suffer the consequences. It's how war is played and he was foolish to believe the Baron in the first place._**

Dark Jak regain his evil stare. He dug his sharp nails into the man's neck. He gagged in pain as he felt warm blood trickle down his neck.

"You were foolish to believe the Baron. The Baron only wanted you to join the Krimzon Guard. He'll never protect you or your family" the demon spoke

Jak released the man's throat and grabbed the man's arm. Then with one jerk Dark Jak twisted the man's arm. It yielded to the superhuman strength and gave a sickening snap. The man screamed in pain as fire raced up his arm.

"You chose the wrong side. You will pay" Dark Jak sneered as he slammed the guard's wrist into the wall shattering the bone

The man howled in pain. Dark Jak was like a dominant predator with its pray. He played with his prey before... feasting. Dark Jak moved to the man's legs. Dark Jak grabbed the man's lower leg, his claws digging into the calf muscle. In one strong move he twisted the man's leg and the knee popped out of place with a crack.

The man hollered in pain. Tears streaming down his cheeks from the sheer agony that was produced in the area. He was defiantly not solder material. He didn't know how much torture he could endure or if he'll live through this. He'd wish the monster would kill him now, instead of feeling so much pain.

Not yet satisfied with the pain he was causing the purple creature moved from the leg to the stomach. He slashed at the man's middle again and again. First tearing back the amour then digging into the smooth flesh. The man was screaming. He didn't know for how long but the pain was so intense.

The creature finally cut through the skin into the internal organs. Blood poured out much to the demon's delight. He practically licked at his blood. The man threatened to pass out. The pain was too unbearable.

The man's breathing was in shallow rasps as the demon swished his hand in the man's stomach. The Lieutenant went numb as his body went into shock. He knew he was slipping away. He knew he was as good as dead. He rather die than endure anymore.

"Please..." the man sobbed barely audible "stop"

But Dark Jak was having too much fun. His thirst for blood and someone's suffering was encouraging him to keep going. As much as this was true the creature move its head back.

_No I can't do this anymore! This isn't like me!_

**_You call yourself a Dark Warrior! The Baron will snigger at the mention of our name when he sees this one alive._**

_Why would the Baron care about one Krimzon guard? I'd rather be doing this to Erol!_

**_Weakling!_**

_No! I'm doing this my way! I'm going to deliver a message to the Baron with this one alive!_

**_Fine. Whatever!_**

Jak regained his insanity. He got a whole claw full of blood and scribbled a curse on the wall for the Baron. After he was done he grabbed the young man's radio.

"Lieutenant, report!" Came a harsh feminine tone

"He is so innocent, so easily deceived" Dark Jak purred into the radio, in his echoic voice

"What? Who's this?" the voice snapped

"He's blood is sweet. He doesn't have much of it. You better come quickly to save this poor man's life" Dark Jak continued playfully

"Jak?" the voice almost chocked

"We have spared the Lieutenant but we will not spare those who come after us" the demon said more seriously

Before the recipient replied he dropped the radio and crushed it underfoot. He looked at the barely conscious man and leaned close to him.

"We have spared your pathetic life. If you survive then leave the guard and hide your family. You do not want to be on the side of the Baron. He'll soon die by our hands," the monster hissed

Alarms blared. The monster jerked up and looked around in alert. He snarled and ran off finding his way out. The barely conscious man thanked Mar a million times over for showing mercy on him.

* * *

She growled. She had enough of waiting for one of her guards to check in. Lieutenants usually don't give her trouble but this one seemed to. Suddenly her radio cracked to life. She swooped it up to her mouth.

"Lieutenant, report!" She demanded

"He is so innocent, so easily deceived" a strange voice came on the communicator

"What? Who's this?" she snapped

"He's blood is sweet. He doesn't have much of it. You better come quickly to save this poor man's life" the voice sounded so evil, playful-- psychotic perhaps? _Could it be?_

"Jak?" her voice almost chocked

"We have spared the Lieutenant but we will not spare those who come after us" the voice said more seriously

Before she could reply the radio went dead. She guessed they were near the acidic room.

"Shit!" she cursed

She switched the frequency, "Raise the alarms! We have man down in B4. Lock down the base. There is a highly dangerous outlaw in the fortress!"

She pocketed her radio and drew out her gun. _If Jak survived the acid he must of changed into his 'darker self' due to the Eco. It was only a matter of time before he emerged. Damn lucky I station guards at all possible exits. I wont have him running loose all over the city. She ran off._

* * *

Daxter slumped on Colson's shoulder as they entered their new 'safe house'. It was a room in one of the slum buildings. It was hard to get to but well hidden. Daxter heaved a sigh. He didn't want to be hiding from Spran. He wanted to face the wart head and kick his over grown ass. He guessed hanging with Jak's ever-ready action rubbed off on him.

"Nice" Colson nodded and headed for the fridge

Daxter hopped off and approached the television, "At least we have TV. Hey I wonder if we have cable"

Colson snorted, "As if. I highly doubt that the Underground will pay for such luxuries"

"Yeah, I see that, with this small black and white TV" Daxter said in disgust

The place wasn't bad for the Slums… it was just built wrong. Like the streets the wall edges were crooked making the rooms seem something out of Picasso painting. There were two small but separate bedrooms and a bathroom that were connected with a short and crooked hallway. Small pipes snaked across the grey stained walls. Old furniture decorated the weird slum apartment, the colours were wrong to the décor. The kitchen was small and was lucky to fit a stove and a sink and a small bar fridge.

Colson pulled out a drink and complained, "They don't have beer"

Daxter whipped around to his old friend, "Since when you drink beer?"

Colson blinked at the creature, "Since I'm illegally allowed to. Guys that are younger than me and they drink too so don't go bag me out"

Daxter rolled his eyes, "Whatever"

After checking out the place, they'd settled in. Drinking and eating whatever was in the fridge and watching some bad movie on the television. They carried on into the night both filling each other in on what happened since their separation. After the clock had reached midnight they both went to bed.

* * *

_Colson folded his arms and stared intently at the plump man that sat on the comfortable boss chair._

_"My Dreekle Necklace is gone!" the fat man snarled then said icily, "So is Daxter"_

_Colson shrugged, "Why should I care?"_

_"Because he has betrayed us... betrayed you. He left you and stolen the necklace to sell himself. He can make a small fortune out of it... to our rivals" Spran pointed out_

_"To Kylo?" Colson blinked_

_"Yes. I knew something was suspicious of the little rat" Spran's beady eyes gleamed, "He must be working for Kylo"_

_"Kylo has been taken down by our gang. His gang is finished. Why would he try to aggravate us now?" Colson frowned_

_"The Dreekle Necklace is more than you know. If it is in the wrong hands it can be used against us," Spran murmured_

_Colson puzzled over what Spran had said._

_"See here" Spran turned his laptop around to face Colson_

_Daxter's picture was in plain view with curvy writing of the precursors next to it. Running down the page like a list, Colson read it and shook his head._

_"No. No way. Daxter could have been working for Kylo freely. He had Daxter like a slave" Colson shook his head_

_Spran sighed and shook his head, "You have so much to learn Colson. The rat was deceiving you"_

_"What?"_

_"Kylo... or Oakan, as you'd known him, was on the rebound. He needed a spy in our ranks to get back at me. So he deceived you into buying the orange rodent from him and we accepted him here. He saves your life to gain trust and is even there beside you so gain stronger friendship. Then when you were unable he leaves stealing the necklace. He knew he was going to be compromised. I found his profile after trying to find his friend. Apparently his friend is in prison, near death"_

_"No" Colson shook his head not believing what he was hearing_

_"Don't you get it boy? He was deceiving you! You played right into the runts hands! He used his cunning, skill and appearance to gain your friendship. I knew he was trouble, I wish I saw through him sooner" Spran almost shouted_

_There was a moment silence as all the information was sinking in. Colson held back emotional hurtful tears. His heart couldn't injure another stab. His family was gone and now his only 'real' friend was just someone to deceive him to get to Spran. He felt used._

_"You can never trust anyone Colson. Not in this world" Spran's words were like truthful poison, "Stop being a fool and toughen up. Never let that happen ever again. Think what would your parents say if they saw this weakness?"_

_Colson looked at his boss, feeling a sense of failure. A Failure to his parents, to his boss and mostly to himself._

_"You can make this up to me" Spran offered, "If you want to get back at the runt. Make him pay for what he'd done to you"_

_Colson nodded, his heart hardening and becoming determined._

_A smile cracked on Spran's lips, "Then we shall get to work"_

* * *

Daxter woke up with a start. What the hell was that? Was he dreaming that or was that real? It felt real and some how it made sense but it wasn't his memory. Perhaps it was just only a dream, his own fear in his mind painted the scene. He couldn't understand all these dreams he was having. Why were they coming now? Why would his past come and haunt him again? So many questions, so few answers.

Daxter felt wide-awake. He looked at the analogue clock. It was four o'clock. That long? He only slept a few hours. Daxter cursed his mind for not getting sleep and decided to get a drink of water. _If slum water wasn't dirty._ He pulled back the covers and suddenly he felt two large hands grab him.

His surprise turned into fear and realization in a nanosecond. He struggled against who ever was holding him.

"Time to come back to me" the voice whispered

Before Daxter could do anything he felt himself being shoved into some sort of cloth bag. The entrance closed and Daxter was trapped. After trying to stand up and failing he just laid there and folded his arms.

"Some safe house that was!" Daxter growled, "Now I have someone else trying to get back at me! This isn't my month"

* * *

Ashelin searched the halls. She had been trying to track down the fugitive for hours. Her guards were going down in number as her units reported in less and less, she knew this was growing thin. Soon it would be just her.

Just her.

_Get a hold of yourself!_ She scolded in her mind, _I've handled Metal Heads and seen worst! This is no different!_

She knew in the back of her mind it was. Very different. Jak in this mode can be very powerful. He is ally and a potential enemy. Ashelin wasn't afraid of that, she was afraid that Jak lost control. The Metal Heads were purposely harming them but Jak wasn't. Maybe she was afraid for Jak more than her own safety. But then again Jak is much more smarter than Metal Heads. Their leader planned all their assaults but Jak could be in the dark hall right now and she would never know until the last second...

She turned and pointed her gun at the dim hall.

_Get a hold of yourself! Must remain professional in all situations. Paranoia can be good but if it's clouding you judgment then its not! Serve and sacrifice... serve and sacrifice... serve and sacrifice..._

She played the military slogan in her mind. If helped her to focus. Something like meditation. Scratching emitted from down the hall. She instinctively pointed her gun towards it. More scratching sounds came from the opposite direction and she turned quickly to catch who ever made it but was greeted by a dim hall.

_Serve and sacrifice, serve and sacrifice...._

She brought her radio to her mouth as she backed up against the hall wall. She pointed her gun in all directions instinctively. She wasn't going to be caught off guard.

"Major Jirkins, come in" she breathed in the communicator

No reply

"Major Jirkins!" She said more strongly

Still no reply.

"Shit!" she switched frequencies

"Lieutenant Soulders" she commanded

No reply. She waited.

"Lieutenant Soulders" her tone in an angry hiss

She waited more. No reply came.

"Shit. Two units gone!" She cursed under her breath

_Serve and sacrifice, serve and sacrifice, serve and sacrifice, serve and sacrifice..._

More sounds emitted from the halls. Its echo was around her. Her heart leaped as her gun wildly was pointed in all directions ready to kill what ever came at her.

Nothing.

Silence.

"Major Kaybourne" she growled

"Yes ma'am" cam a instant and relieved reply

She let out a breath. It was only a Medical Unit but at least she wasn't alone.

"All casualties are brought to the infirmary. Some have been transported to hospital due to room availability"

"Ok. Evacuate everyone out of the Infirmary," she commanded

"What?" Major Kaybourne's voice was in confusion

"Don't argue with me Major. Just do it!" she growled

"Yes ma'am!" the Major stammered, "Kaybourne out"

She sighed as she put her radio away. She hoped they get out in time. All her units are gone and this monster was crawling around looking for an escape. With no guards the creature is probably gone. _But probably he thinks this is game and wont leave until he had won._ She shook her head at that though. She'd watched way too many movies. But then again she hardly has time to watch the stupid box.

Adrenalin levels rose as solid noises and scratching emerged from one direction. She pointed her gun and strained her eyes to see in the dim lighting. She found her self-panting and she forced herself to calm down.

_Serve and sacrifice, serve and sacrifice, serve and sacrifice, serve and sacrifice, serve and sacrifice..._

It became a beat. Her heart beat in time with the meditative tune. More scratched emitted from the same direction. She stepped closer and closer, zeroing in on her unknown target.

_Serve and sacrifice, serve and sacrifice, serve and sacrifice..._

The noises were getting louder and louder.

_Serve and sacrifice, **serve and sacrifice, serve and sacrifice...**_

Her boots cloncked quietly on the metallic flooring as she moved across. The noises were getting louder as she neared it. She kept her cautious pace. Her gun was pointing intently at the spot. Her finger pressed hard on the trigger.

**_Serve and sacrifice, serve and sacrifice, serve and SACRIFICE!_**

Suddenly cold hands grabbed her form behind. She let out a gasp as icy palms touched her bare skin on her waist. She couldn't help but let out a yelp at the icy touch and paranoid fear.

"Hello, Ashelin" the chilling voice whispered

Fear washed over her. Who ever was attacking her had one hand around her waist and the other hand grabbed her arm that held her gun.

She was far too military to let this go on. Her nerves turning to steel, she elbowed her attacker then with a swift bend of her knee her foot connected with his balls. The attacker groaned from behind her but didn't release her. Instead she found her hand slamming into the wall with such force that after the fire raced up her arm she couldn't feel anything. Her only protection dropped to the floor with a plastic clatter. She felt herself being pushed and she rolled over to face who ever was doing this to her.

Her eyes widen as her suspicions were confirmed. It was Dark Jak. His purple skin, his thick large horns that popped out of his frizzy wild white hair, the black murky eyes that held a anger and psychotic stare. His mouth was in a snarl, his white blood stained teeth was clenched in a sneer and anger.

"Stupid bitch" the creature roared in a chilling echoic voice

A small smile passed her lips as he held onto his privates tenderly. She kicked him where it hurts and counts.

"There is plenty more where that came from" she smirked as she managed to rise to her feet.

The creature snarled and swung at her. She ducked. The creature swung in closer and closer. Holding on to her injured arm she ducked and dodged at his deadly attacks.

"Just like Erol" the monster snarled remembering Erol's crafty dodging

She eyed her gun and when she got close enough she grabbed for it. But the demon was too quick and with one swoop of his had she was pushed back and she slammed against the wall. Stars dazzled behind her eyes but she instinctively missed an attack of his. Now she was further away from her pistol she was alone in her fight.

She pulled herself from the wall and aimed some punches of her own. But the creature caught one in mid air and taking her surprise at his advantage he stabbed his entire five daggers-like nails into her stomach. It poked though the other side, the new fresh holes were oozing out blood. Ashelin made a gagged noise as pain exploded from her middle. She watched the demon in horror as his lips curved in a manic smile, showing his spiky teeth and gloating eyes.

He slowly turned his hand making his sharp nails cut through the insides. The claw cut through her soft smooth skin. She moaned and hissed as immense pain was threatening to engulf her. Her knees threatened to buckle but she forced herself to keep standing. If she fell while the demon's claws were in her she could cause more injury to herself.

"Jak" she gasped

Dark Jak stopped. His face still in its insanity state

"Stop"

The creature laughed, "Why. I'm having too much fun making you suffer!"

He pushed her against a wall pinning her able arm to it with his other claw. Nails stabbed through her arm through to the wall. She yelled in pain. The demon smiled. She knew him showing pain was encouraging him but she couldn't help it. She was a military woman but she was still human.

Dark Eco cracked through his system. Her eyes widened as the sparks travelled from his arms to his hands... then to her wounds. More pain she felt. More intense pain she'd ever felt. It was like some one threw her in the acidic acid herself. It was all she felt. She wanted it all to stop but it kept going and going and going and going...

"Jak...stop...please" she couldn't believe the words that her mouth was forming but she couldn't take it no longer

"This is what it felt like" Dark Jak murmured ignoring her plea, "This is what it felt like for two years. Never ending pain"

She forced her eyes open and saw Jak's murky eyes all angry but at the same time in anguish.

"Arrrgggghhhh" she hissed as the pain rose to newer levels

"You never did anything to help. You let your father hurt me and others this way" he continued anger becoming more evident in his voice and eyes

"I...didn't... know" she gasped

His face turned into a snarl, "Your father will get our message once you are disembodied and your parts are sent to him. He'll fear us when he's alone. No commander, no daughter, no Krimson Guards to help him. He'll be at our mercy and will suffer for what he'd did"

"Jak... "She croaked, "This isn't... like you..."

"Never is" he just simply said, "We realize that we've been running around doing all these pointless things. It's time we satisfy our revenge"

"Then what?" She suddenly asked

"WHAT?"

"What are you going to do after killing my father?" Ashelin forced her question out

"Destroy the Metal Head leader and their nest" he said hissed

"Impossible. No one has ever penetrated the nest" she gasped amazed she was still conscious and breathing

Suddenly the ever-present claws were yanked out. Her knees buckled and she couldn't fight the gravity so she slid to the floor, leaving a large bloody trail on the wall. Her ears rang as blurriness was coming on her vision. She looked up at the monster wondering why she was let go. She was just met with murky eyes.

"Don't be so sure" the demon hissed, "I am more than what you've experienced. I'll see you in hell"

With that he turned and ran off down the hall. She knew he'd left her for dead. She didn't care the sooner she died the sooner she can be rid of the throbbing pain. As if someone was granting her wish darkness was covering her eyes and pain became distant. After that she knew no more.

* * *

With Dark Jak on the loose he'll be unopposed, his heart set on completing his revenge. Will Daxter be ok? Where is Spran in the midst of all this? Quick go to the next chapter.

Reviews are welcomed. Told you this chapter was a dark one.


	11. Deceitful Balance

Dark Jak had won. He'd won the little game. One by one he tested his cunning and skill and murdered all who was on base. He killed them and made them suffer in unique ways. This made his heart flutter in delight and pleasure. It was like a drug to his system, just to see people suffer and so see the pain and sadness and fear in their eyes.

Jak had been greatly influenced by his darker side at this point. He couldn't see any faults in what he was doing and he actually _enjoyed_ the torture he was causing. But now the game had been won. Ashelin, the alpha leader, is dead. Erol had to be dealt with. He had to find the man then get the Baron. He'll take out all the Krimson Guards if he had to. But nothing was going to stop him from achieving his ultimate goal, not even the Metal Head leader.

He had to go to the palace. He knew Erol would be there and he'll make him suffer much more than he made anyone today suffer. He stalked the hallways his black eyes seeing all lights in the spectrum, making him able to see in the dark. The dim hall lights flickered as silence started to deafen his long elvan ears. He smelt the air, it reeked of human flesh. Probably dead human flesh.

Suddenly something whistled through the air. His hyperactive sensitivity picked out the sound and the direction. It was coming at him. With one fluent duck the whistle charged over his head and embed itself against the metallic wall. Dark Jak snarled as he saw what it was.

A metallic dart.

He turned to see people, Alive and heavily armed. They weren't Krimson Guard. The Demon hissed and turned to flee the other way but heavily armed men game from that direction as well. Dark Jak suddenly remained still. There was no where for him to hide or to pounce. The were prepared and armed but he knew their bullets wont hurt him and their armour was easy to penetrate.

They stopped at a distance. Dark Jak looked at them as a threat but remained calm. They had light skyblue armour. No gaps were showing. Large rifles were grasped on tightly by heavily armed gauntlets of each solder. Emotionless masks stared at the creature and none of them moved.

"You can come with us peacefully..." one man stood out of the two groups.

Dark Jak turned and approached him, with a death glare.

"Or you can do this the hard way" the man finished

The creature's trademark smile appeared on his face, "We don't think so. We choose the third option"

The guard snapped his rifle up as the creature leapt into the air. And came down on the armoured man, knocking the weapon from his grasp. He tried to dig his nails into the armour but his nails was refused entry. Confusion was evident as the sound of guns being loaded filled his ears. Dark Jak looked up and saw all the solder's rifles' being pointed at him.

"Fool. There is no other option. You can't hurt me or any of us. You are completely defenceless" the man chuckled from underneath Jak

Dark Jak snarled and looked at the man he was on top of, "No one can hurt us. You think bullets can kill us?"

"Yes if they are made properly" the man said coldly

Puzzlement filled the creature's eyes. The man took his chance.

"Fire!" he commanded

Suddenly all the rifles were discharged but for once the creature was screaming.

Dark Jak felt immense pain. It was familiar yet foreign. It poisoned his very being yet it was soothing. The creature left his intended victim and fell to his knees. He saw his body full of bullet holes. Did the oracle's gift fail him?

**_No! Impossible! _**

"Impossible! The bullets...White Eco...." the creature hissed, "AHHHHGGGGGAAAAHHHH"

Inhuman roar filled their ears seeing the creature was in pain. The leader got up off the floor and behind that mask he smirked in victory.

"Your not invincible. Just superhuman and you chose the hard way. Fortunately we want you alive so are you willing to co-operate?"

The creature's eyes flew open, "Where..." it gasped, "Where did you get you weaponry from? White Eco...is rare...non-existent even..."

The leader man chuckled, "As you see we have prepared for our meeting. We perfected it. Not even the Baron knows of this technology"

"Impossible...for humans....to create...it" the creature gasped

"So your willing to co-operate? Or do we have to lodge more bullets into you?" the man asked

The creature looked at the man full of hatred but finally snarled, "Yes"

Some armoured men took the weakened creature by the arms and dragged him down the hall.

-------------

**_The power of dreams...._**

_What?_

**_The power of dreams..._**

_What are you talking about?_

**_...is with you...._**

_Huh?_

**_Use it wisely..._**

_I don't understand..._

**_Take hints...._**

_more specific please..._

**_Take notes..._**

_Ooookkkaaayyyy....._

**_People are not what they seem...._**

_Right, I knew that..._

**_Its all in a deceitful balance. One deceives the other...._**

_Really...?_

**_You must be aware of the truth..._**

_Why?_

**_To counter that balance and get out of the web that your are tangled in...._**

_I'm tangled in a web?_

**_For the truth is guarded by lies but it isn't lost._**

_Oh... who are you?_

**_ Heed my warning. Use the necklace. Complete the balance..._**

_Ok... sure. A piece of cake..._

----------------

He felt a large pain in his back. It felt like wire sticking in. _Wait, wire?_ Daxter's eyes shot open. He found himself in a cage. Again.

"Oh great. This is just peachy!" Daxter growled in sarcasm

"Daxter, we meet again" a chubby face sneered peering into the cage

"I knew you had a hand with this" Daxter growled, "Still on the same terms?"

"Yes, but this time I have what I wanted" Spran smirked holding up the silver necklace

Daxter gasped, "Hey that's stealing"

"Oh write it in my book of sins" he mocked

Spran put the necklace around his neck and walked over to another cage. Daxter gasped as realization and shock came to him.

The room was earthen but metal lined the floors as stainless steal bench tops and other furniture were out of place. Glass beakers and burners filled the shelves and bench tops. Daxter didn't have to be told that he was in the T.I.D.A.M science lab. In the room was Spran and his goons, just some men in skyblue armour, and another occupant in was the cage.

"Jak?" the little Ottsel chocked

But it wasn't Jak. It was 'Dark Jak'. The purple monster that shrieked and bashed his claws against the cage like a trapped wild animal. Daxter felt relieved and sad. He was so glad his friend was alive after feeling so guilty for his death... he wasn't alone anymore. Daxter was sad in the way that he knew Jak wasn't himself, what ever happened to him, Jak was now more... creature like.

"I want you to observe what you had delayed all this time" Spran smiled

"Ok. Why does this feel like a bad villain movie?" Daxter murmured

Spran turned and approached the cage. Dark Jak stopped as he eyed the leader. Dark Jak had recovered from his wounds after picking out the bullets that contained the poisonous White Eco, one by one, painfully.

"Hello Jak. I'm Spran, the leader of T.I.D.A.M. You remember me, hurting you and keeping you hostage"

Dark Jak snarled, "We will always remember. You will pay!"

Daxter blinked. _We? Since when does he use we? He sounds like... uh, oh. He's whacked! He's crazy! Shit!... If he survived the acid then it must of fried his brain. Why did I leave him? I left him again, when he needed me the most. How could I do this to him? How can he forgive me the second time?_

"Come on then. I thought your claws can slice through metal. What is stopping you from killing me?" Spran asked

"Nothing stops us"

"Your just scared. Scared to destroy me. If the stories are true then you would be out of here by now" Spran taunted

"I will not attack while you taunt. You try to lure me and I will not follow" Dark Jak's amplified lined voice was in a surprisingly calm but strong tone

Spran grunted, "Then you shall watch while I'll get revenge on you little furry pal here"

Spran stepped aside allowing the demon to see Daxter. Even with the demon's cruel heart he had a place for Daxter as their friendship existed way before any of this happened to them.

Dark Jak's face screwed up in anger, "You will not hurt him"

"Oh just watch me" Spran chuckled

Spran approached Daxter. Daxter looked at the creature. He knew Jak was in there somewhere.

"Don't worry about me Jak" he tried to reassure, "Just don't do what he wants!"

Spran picked up a Krimson Guard rifle, "I don't want you to do anything, Jak, just watch your friend suffer and die" then he turned to Daxter, "I've long awaited the day when I could kill you"

"Well Merry Christmas" Daxter said sarcastically, "Or is it Happy Birthday? Which comes first?

He pointed the rifle at Daxter. The barrel poked through one of the square holes in the cage. Daxter looked up to see his former leader gloating. He suddenly felt scared. Scared to die and leave Jak here. Leave him again. Fail him again.

"Pest control is here" he sniggered

He squeezed the trigger, Daxter braced for what ever came out of the hole but nothing did. Instead there was a purple streak, gun fire and chaos. He knew it was Jak. Jak coming to save his furry butt.

---------------

Dark Jak couldn't watch his old long time friend perishing in front of him. Daxter was the only 'person' who really cared for him. Sure their friendship had been off to a shaky start but they grew so much since then. Gathering all his remaining power he slashed at the metallic bars as anger and rage took him.

He jumped out and slammed right into Spran as he was going to fire. The gunshot was fired at the ceiling and then the skyblue armoured men ran in to help out their boss. Dark Jak was on top of Spran ready to slash and kill the crap out of him. Then the demon saw it. A shiny colourful jewel on the leader's chest.

His anger forgotten as it's beauty was hypnotic to the creature. He felt some what attracted towards it.

"No don't take it" Spran feigned in plea

Dark Jak ignored the leader and pulled necklace away from him. Suddenly he felt the necklace come alive in his closed fist. He stood back. He looked around realizing no one was attacking him. Then his mind realized that he fell for some sort of trap.

Suddenly he felt all the energy was being sucked out of him. He tried to let go but his palm disobeyed. It wouldn't open. He screeched as the demon was loosing its foot hold in his mind and heart.

_**Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**_

Jak fell to his knees as his transformation was being reversed. The monster he had become was disappearing before all their eyes. His long purple nails shrank back, his horns receded back into his skull as his wild lavender hair turned back into his long yellow fluoro matted hair, his eyes lost its blackness and showed his blue ones and his purple skin returned to his natural pale cream colour. All his dark energy was leaving, going... into this jewel...

---------------------

Daxter saw his friend fall to his knees. The demon was going. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. _This what Spran had wanted. _The though popped in his head as he tore his eyes away to look at the leader. The leader was on his feet smiling victoriously.

_It is. It was rumoured to be made from pure Eco ore from some sort of rare Eco._

Jak's palm finally opened revealing the stone fully active. Sparkling, it's swirling colours raging like a mini storm.

_But no Eco energies were found in the stone and the myth proven false_

Finally it fell from Jak's fingers and clonked heavily onto the metallic floor. Jak eyes rolled back and he fell forward, his body dramatically drained with energy.

"Jak!" Daxter cried in worry

Spran laughed. An evil but victorious laugh. Spran walked over to Jak's sprawled body and picked up the stone that laid next to him.

"Finally. After these long hard years of searching and planing I finally have it" he gloated to no one in particular, "The Dreekle Necklace, is now active"

_Shit! Why didn't I see it before!_ Daxter growled to himself. It was right in front of him all along and he didn't see it!_ The necklace was dormant! All it needed was a super charge, not from pure Eco, but from someone who can conduct it! Oh Mar! Why didn't I see it before? It makes perfect sense! Jak is a natural Eco conductor, even a White Eco conductor! No wonder Spran wanted the necklace during that trade. He could of forced Jak to change to 'Dark Jak' and conduct Dark Eco into it!_

"You evil jerk!" Daxter spat, "You used Jak to get that thing powered up!"

Spran turned and smiled, "Why aren't you a smart rat"

"Bastard!" Daxter growled

_**Its all in a deceitful balance. One deceives the other....**_

"So what does your new toy do?" Daxter growled

"Bring all who oppose me to their knees!" Spran smiled as he approached Daxter's cage, "And all my enemies will beg for mercy before me"

"Your an evil idiot. You know that?" Daxter snorted

"You will be first to beg for my mercy" Spran sneered

"Confirming my statement. Your an evil idiot." Daxter folded his arms

"I had enough of your mouth!" Spran growled

The Dreekle Necklace cracked to life, white-yellowish sparks sprang out if it. It frizzled and crackled then before Daxter knew what hit him pain shot through his entire being. Ringing roared in his ears he felt nothing but pain. Much more worse than he ever felt in his entire life. His body went numb to all feeling but this pain. He could be having a seizure, he could be on his hands and knees, he could of been still standing for all he knew. With his eyes screwed shut and all his sensors dulled out he was completely cut of from the world of reality to the world of pain.

His mind threatened to black out but it wouldn't. He was held forever in a state that he would be awake and where his mind wanted to shut down.

-----------------------

Colson was just outside the lab. He took down the stationed guards with a few quick trained movements. Now he put on their skyblue armour and was fully armed for what ever happened. _Strange armour,_ he thought _I wonder what Spran had been up to._

He stepped through the doors and saw some other guards with the same outfit as him. His outfit made him look like one of them so he could move freely without being compromised, for the moment.

Behind his lighblue mask he saw Jak lying very still on the floor, in his normal human form. Spran in front of something and the sound of screaming. As he approached closer he saw who was screaming. It was Daxter. His heart leaped and his stomach churned. What ever Spran had been doing had to stop!

He saw what was causing Daxter all that pain. It was the silver necklace he hadn't seen in a long time. The Dreekle Necklace. He knew Spran was trying to activate it but he didn't know how he did it. The sight of Jak gave him the hint that it was probably him. Spran was laughing hysterically shouting insults while the poor creature just screamed until his throat was raw and probably beyond. Colson had to do something.

"Lets hope this armour works" Colson muttered under his breath.

With all his strength he ran up to Spran and bowled the big man over. The power connection was severed and Daxter fell limp in his cage. The other guards in the room sprang to the defence of their leader. Colson got up and saw the guards. Taking advantage of Spran's confusion and dizziness Colson quickly snatched the necklace from Spran's neck.

"I'll be taking back what I stole" Colson spoke, his voice slightly muffled by his mask

The other guards tried to attack him but Colson was too well trained in hand to hand combat. In a series of impressive moves he floored the four guards that were in the room. Spran got up and snarled at the impostor.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Spran shouted his face turning a angry red

Colson backed away from his former leader.

"GIVE IT TO ME YOU FOOL!" he roared

Colson pulled the necklace on

"No you are the fool, Spran! You thought you could swindle this from me, you thought you could take what I had originally stolen! You take me easily as a fool" Colson pulled of his mask which a smile was painted

"TRAITOR!" Spran fumed and lunged at Colson

Colson moved swiftly out of the way. Spran stopped and turned to the young man. He looked like a angry Yakow ready to charge. The Dreekle Necklace came alive at Colson's command.

---------------

Erol folded his arms but didn't say a thing. The Baron. The infamous Baron Praxis stood in the room gazing intently at his daughter. A nurse came in to check on the machinery.

Praxis stared at his daughter in anger and worry. His daughter was a committed and tough Krimson Guard. Someone who earned their medals without status. As much he was proud of his daughter he knew she was doing things behind his back.

But that didn't matter anymore. As long the Precursor bomb was going a head as planned there would be no more resistance, no more war and he'll be the ultimate and supreme ruler of the city. He saw his daughter sleeping peacefully in a coma. Her wounds patched up and slowly healed with Green Eco. She looked so calm and at rest on that hospital bed. She reminded him so much of his deceased wife.

"How did this happen?" the Baron's voice boomed in the quiet room

"The _ Eco Freak_ attacked her" Erol spat when he motioned 'Eco Freak'

Only recently he found out that Jak was still alive. More powerful and dangerous in his monster form. Erol looked at the Baron. His face remained hard and emotionless but Erol knew his leader well and behind that military face was emotions.

The nurse left.

"More like tortured her" Erol corrected, "We found her barely alive"

"I should of disposed of this man ages ago!" Praxis murmured, "He turned out more trouble than it's worth"

"Shall I track him down and kill him?" Erol jumped up all too excitedly

"No" Praxis said abruptly knowing far too well what went on between Jak and Erol

"He maybe yet useful. If by a small chance my bomb doesn't work then Jak could be used to take out the Metal Head leader" Praxis continued in his deep voice

"What!" Erol spewed (not literally!)

"If somehow the bomb operation is compromised and the Metal Head leader leads an assault on the city Jak can be used to kill the Metal Head leader. He'll do it, not because of my command, but to save this city, to save his friends, his family and all other things his puny mind believes. He'll do it because he's the _'hero'_" Praxis said in a monotonous voice and in the end snorted

"So I can't destroy him?" Erol growled as if his favourite toy couldn't be given to him

Praxis shrugged, "If he dies before then, then that is his own fate. One less rat in the walls wont make a difference. What ever you do with Jak is none of my concern but your service always comes first. Is that clear?"

Erol nodded, "Yes, sir. Of course"

"Good. Now leave" the Baron ordered

The skinny man got off from his leaning position on the wall and walked out of the room. The Baron just kept watching his daughter, sleeping peacefully on her bed, remembering all the memories before the hard times had come. He'll get even with Jak. One way or another. No one hurts his daughter and get away with it.

----------------------------------------

To be continued..........

Yes STILL going! Colson's popped in and Ashelin amazingly survives! Stay tuned for up coming chapters.

Reviews are greatly, enormously appreciated and welcomed. Good or bad its all welcomed. I'm not afraid! wears armour and carries a shield I can take on any harsh review... if this armour doesn't brake.


	12. Complete the balance

Daxter was pulled out of a world of pain. It had stopped. No more pain. He suddenly could hear and feel again as his numbed sensors were coming back to him. After a little while they were corrected and the pain was strangely disappearing the same way it had come. Daxter opened his eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the light. He saw Jak still on the floor from where he'd collapsed. He hoped for his sake he was still alive.

He saw four floored skyblue armored guards and a fifth one facing Spran. His mask removed he recognized the person. It was Colson. _What was he doing here? Could he have followed me? He sure saved my butt._

Daxter saw the pad lock that locked him in his prison. He managed to get up. Surprisingly no dizziness came to him. Grabbing a thin piece of metal from under his goggle cap he picked at the lock. Daxter realized he ached all over. It's like he had been doing extensive exercise and his muscles had this bearable but annoying ache. Even where he didn't know he had muscles it hurt.

After a few struggles the lock popped open and he was free. He quickly ran to his best friend that her found was alive but unconscious on the floor. He looked at Colson. Colson didn't notice him. He was too focus on Spran.

"TRAITOR!" Spran roared and lunged at Colson

Colson moved swiftly out of the way. Spran stopped and turned to the young man. To Daxter the boss man was really really REALLY mad. The Dreekle Necklace came alive at Colson's silent command.

_**People are not what they seem....**_

The Deekle Necklace's power charged at Spran. Spran moved and fell backwards on his rump, missing the supernatural Eco beam by nanoseconds. Colson growled as he moved closer.

"You fool. You think you could deceive me too? I saw right through you. But I went along knowing you were close to finding this" Colson said in a cold tone

_**Its all in a deceitful balance. One deceives the other....**_

Daxter blinked as the dream surfaced in his mind.

_**The power of dreams...**_

_The power of dreams?_ _What the hell does that mean?_

_**...is with you....**_

_With me...?_

_**Use it wisely...**_

_**Take hints....**_

_**Take notes...**_

_My dreams... that voice must be talking about my dreams. All those memories must be hiding something... makes sense. Wait, could it be...?_

The Eco beam hit Spran. Spran shrieked in pain as the strange unknown Eco energy wrapped around his body.

**_You must be aware of the truth..._**

**_To counter that balance and get out of the web that your are tangled in...._**

Finally it made sense. This puzzle that he was trying to complete in his mind finally fit into place.

"Colson stop!" Daxter yelled

Colson ignored him completely absorbed by what he is doing.

"Colson stop!' Daxter yelled more louder still the young man didn't yield

"COLSON STOP!" Daxter screamed his lungs, he realized then his throat hurt too

Suddenly cut off the power and Spran collapsed to the floor. Colson looked at the orange fuzz in confusion.

"Stop this. This isn't right. I know I'm not a world peace activist but this is crazy!" Daxter waved his hands

"Spran had hurt you and has hurt me! He told me you deceived us! He told me you left me all alone. He poisoned me with his words and lies, deceiving me himself! And you want me to stop? Your the one who is crazy!" Colson spat in disgust at the fat groaning man

**_For the truth is guarded by lies but it isn't lost._**

"True he has deceived you but you had planned this all along haven't you?" Daxter said calmly but with some accusation

Colson's face was in a mixture of shock. Spran rose his head his muscles aching in pain but he made no move.

"You knew he was deceiving you so you planned some of this yourself. Entwining his plan with your plan" Daxter continued locking his eyes with Colson's, "You met up with me. You became my friend again by trying to help me and Jak because you knew I had the Dreekle Necklace with me at that point"

Colson's innocent eyes were slowly frowning into a glare.

"You helped me the best you could to try and gain my trust again. Once we were alone at the Safe House you kidnapped me. I guess Spran got to the necklace before you did" Daxter finished

"The Dreekle Necklace is mine!" Colson suddenly spat, "All mine! Everyone took it away from me! It was not fair! So I played dirty too, buying my time. You were always more loyal to Jak then you were to me Daxter" then he added coldly, "I knew you'll never really be my friend so I never really cared about our friendship, after all you took the necklace away from me first"

That cut deep but Daxter didn't show it, "No, Spran did! You think Spran would give it back to you after he had got his hands on it?"

"At least it would be somewhere I could get it back again" Colson retorted

"So now you got your wish whatcha going to do?" Daxter folded his arms knowingly Colson had practically admitted to his treachery

"Kill you and everyone else in this pathetic city! No one deserves to live, everyone cannot be trusted! Everyone lies, everyone deceives each other everyone is hurt..." his eyes were cold but deep emotions were trying to surface behind them

Daxter suddenly remembered the dream he had last night. It rang clearly in his ears as if it was being told to him face to face.

_"Don't you get it boy? He was deceiving you! You played right into the runts hands! He used his cunning, skill and appearance to gain your friendship. I knew he was trouble, I wish I saw through him sooner" Spran almost shouted_

-

_"You can never trust anyone Colson. Not in this world" Spran's words were like truthful poison , "Stop being a fool and toughen up. Never let that happen ever again. Think what would your parents say if they saw this weakness?"_

"Spran was lying" Daxter said after he remembered the words clearly, "You can trust people. Your just looking in the wrong places! There are good people in this world. Even though they had a rough past, once you get to know them they can be loyal and good allies to have!" Daxter tried his hand at diplomacy and reminded himself it needed an oil job

"It's not only that... you don't understand. You lie like everyone else! This necklace is mine! I got it, I worked for it and now I'll rule with it!" Colson snarled stubbornly at Daxter

"Colson..." Daxter trailed seeing the young man's mind was set

Colson ignored the orange furball and walked up to his former boss and kicked him in the face. Spran grunted and growled as the hard leather boot connected with his noise and cheek. His noise protested in blood and his faced went tingly and burned. Then Colson gave a sneer and spat on him. The lowest sign of respect and the highest gesture of hatred, without physical contact.

Colson raised his stolen rifle that he received when flogging the armor from the guard outside and pointed at Spran.

"Time to tie loose ends..." Colson said icily.

Daxter didn't really care for Spran but he couldn't see Colson like this. He couldn't stand to see Colson go murder people. This would be one of many if he was true to his word. Daxter had to stop him, stop him from using the mysterious stone to go mass murder everyone in the city because everyone is at fault...

Daxter left Jak's unconscious side and on all fours crawled quietly behind Colson. Colson was too much into savoring the moment of Spran's death. Daxter had to get that necklace, for the fate of many people and for his friend's sake.

_Jak should be doing this!_ Daxter thought as he quietly climbed some shelving,_ He's the hero! It's always up to me to retrieve things. If I save the city I better get some damn good reward!_

Colson pointed the blue rifle at Spran. Spran just looked at him with hatred and resentment as Colson applied pressure to the trigger. Suddenly the door slid open and in came Ravenblade and some more of the blue armored men. Finally Spran's back up had come. Colson jerked his head up and looked at the dark red head with a glare.

"Drop your weapon" Ravenblade commanded

Colson snorted. In response guns flew up in his direction.

"Drop it now!" Ravenblade commanded more strongly

Colson's face cracked into a smile. A different side of him was shown in that expression. Someone confident, knowledgeable and somewhat evil at the same time. Slowly his hijacked rifle was brought back to his side, "Fine have it your way"

Before Ravenblade and the other guards knew it pain grasped at them. The large clatter of weapons dropping, screaming filled the room as Ravenblade, the troops in armor and Spran kneeled over in pain. A gloating smile crossed Colson's face. He had all this power, he could make people suffer, he could make them do what they wanted him to do if he broke them, the world could be at his finger tips and he could do what ever he desired. He never felt this way before. He never had this sort of power, he was always taken advantage of but not this time. He had this power and he liked it.

"Stupid idiots! You can't hurt me any more. I've got the power to kill you, to give you pain or let you live or not to suffer!" Colson gloated at them

Suddenly something gasped at him from behind. His concentration was lost and the beam severed. Colson saw red as his power had been cut. He didn't see where his necklace was but he felt it was taken away from him as power left him. He looked around for the culprit and saw a orange tail disappear behind a counter.

"Daxter" Colson hissed the name as if it was a curse

-----------------------------

"I still got the sticky fingers!" Daxter praised himself when he was safely behind the counter, "Like stealing candy from a baby"

Stealing had become a breeze for Daxter. His small hands and his size made it easy for Daxter to pickpocket and retrieve things. Daxter looked at the stone. It was back in his possession but this time he felt tingly and energized. As if someone stuck batteries in his back and could run 40 miles like the Duracell (or Energizer) bunny.

"Shit, no wonder everyone is acting crazy with this thing. It's so overwhelming..." Daxter breathed as his entire being reacted with the strange Eco stone.

"I know your behind the counter Daxter" a voice growled, "Come out rat!"

Daxter stiffened but refused to move. He knew it was Colson. He mustn't get his hands on the necklace. He pulled the necklace over his neck and instantly felt a wave of power over him. He blinked and fell over as if it hit him like a physical blow. In panic he pulled the chain off and the stone was thrown to the floor just a few centimeters away. He felt normal again. Daxter crawled away from it until his panic had died.

Daxter heard a click as if something was being loaded.

"If you not come out then I'll shoot your _friend_ here" Colson's voice threatened

Daxter's ears pricked up. Now Jak's life hangs in the balance. _Great. That what I just need!_ Not knowing how he was going to slip out of this one Daxter picked up the necklace and tucked it in it's usual spot under his cap. A tingly sensation filled his muscles as the energized feeling came again. _I'll be ok if I don't wear it._

He peaked from his hiding place and saw Jak turned over onto his back. He was still unconscious and he still breathed. First worry was over. Colson's blue armoured boot was steadily on Jak's rising and falling chest and a blue rifle directly pointed at Jak's sleeping head. The second worry wasn't.

Colson and Daxter's eyes locked together. Colson tightened his grip.

"About time you came out of hiding. I thought you got scared" Colson sneered

"You know how I can't miss happy reunions" Daxter drawled flatly

"Give me the necklace!" Colson got straight to the point

"I don't have it!" Daxter lied

Colson grunted in disbelief, "Just give it to me and your friend wont get hurt"

"If I give it to you, you'll hurt me and Jak anyway!" Daxter retorted

"Fine then. If you give it to me I wont _kill_ Jak" Colson corrected himself

"I still wont give it to you" Daxter said stubbornly

"Not even for the life of your friend?" Colson asked

Daxter went quiet for a while but eventually breathed deeply, "Not even for the life of Jak"

Colson grunted again testing if Daxter was really telling the truth he applied pressure to the trigger, "So be it"

Daxter closed his eyes and waited for the gun shot. He hoped what he decided was right. One man sacrificed to save the whole population... that man was Daxter's whole world. He just got Jak back again and now he'd so freely given up Jak's life...

Another wave of the jewel's power washed over Daxter. Daxter felt nauseous as the power grew deeper in his form. He knew he had to resist it for the moment. He couldn't go crazy and cocky like Colson and Spran before him. He needed to do this, for Jak.

**_Heed my warning. Use the necklace. Complete the balance..._**

Colson saw that Daxter was completely prepared to give up Jak to keep the necklace in his hands._ Was this madness? Would Daxter really give up his closest friend to stop me from getting the stone or to keep the stone for himself?_

**_Heed my warning. Use the necklace. Complete the balance..._**

Daxter felt the power of the stone become more stronger. Even if it wasn't around his neck it still affected him, just not directly.

**_Heed my warning. Use the necklace. Complete the balance..._**

Colson silently directed the rifle at Daxter. _If Daxter is prepared to give up his friend then he can be prepared to give up his own life._ Daxter's eyes were closed so he had a clear shot at Daxter. _Fool._ Colson thought as he reapplied pressure to the trigger.

**_Heed my warning. Use the necklace. Complete the balance..._**

Daxter let out a shaky breath as he felt power building. His mind felt it was detached from reality, as if it was in a foggy mist.

**_Heed my warning. Use the necklace. Complete the balance..._**

Daxter wondered what was taking so long. Maybe Colson was having second thoughts. Maybe just maybe Colson came back to his senses.

**_Heed my warning. Use the necklace. Complete the balance..._**

Power was running through his veins.

**_Heed my warning. Use the necklace. Complete the balance..._**

A smile cracked across Colson's lips as his finger completed it's motion.

**_Heed my warning._**

The gun shot rang out and blared in Daxter's ears. As if in slow motion his eyes snapped open and saw the white bullet coming right at his head.

**_ Use the necklace. _**

As if someone did it for him Daxter raised his hands defensively. He saw white yellowish energy wrapped around his body. His body hyperactive and charged. He felt he could do anything, take on the world. The stone's energy formed a transparent shield in front of Daxter open palms.

**_Complete the balance..._**

The bullet ricochet off the matter that formed itself in front of his hands, pierced the nearly indestructible armor and embed itself perfectly in Colson's arm. Colson yelled in pain as White Eco was injected straight into his blood veins. He fell to his knees as white heat ran up his right arm.

"Not... again" Colson gasped as cold memories came back to him

White Eco was poison to the impure. Just like Dark Eco is poison to pure. Only people who can conduct Eco has the ability to cope with its mysteries and powers. Colson knew this. He also knew that he did not have the rare gift to conduct Eco.

Daxter had deceived him again. More like tricking but it was still the same thing. He didn't know how the little weasel did it. He didn't even know how Daxter could predict his actions, or maybe it was luck on his part.

Daxter was relieved but shocked. Jak had survived. Again. He didn't know how he did it. It was a feeling. A feeling that Colson's desire for power was too much to waste any more time. He wanted the necklace. The only thing standing in his way was Daxter. Daxter pretended to let his guard down. Colson fell for it and the necklace's power did the rest.

Daxter quickly grabbed the necklace from under his cap and threw it to the ground. It hit the hard metallic ground with a clatter. The woozy power gone he breathed a sigh of relief. He felt his mind grasp reality again. He saw Colson clutching his right arm. His face was screwed up in pain as Colson was heavily on his knees.

Daxter turned his attention to the other people in the room. Spran had recovered and so had Ravenblade and the armored men. Daxter also saw Jak was still out of it. Even with Colson off his tail he had Spran and his minions to deal with.

"Arrrrgggh! Curse you!" Colson spat at Daxter

"You brought this upon yourself buddy" Daxter retorted

Colson was about to reply but another wave of pain shook him. He clutched his bullet wound tightly, his muscles were tense and his teeth clenched to help cope with the pain. Daxter frowned in puzzlement. He didn't know why Colson was in so much pain.

Jak was still unconscious. Spran and his men were recovering pretty fast. Daxter stared intently at the stone. He didn't want to use it again. Quite frankly it scared the life out of him to feel all that power then lust to use it. It wasn't him and he knew what sort of destruction it could lead. Even with these fears he couldn't leave it alone. Not while there were power hungry vultures around.

With a deep breath he picked up the necklace. Power filled his body once more. Daxter tucked it in its usual spot under his cap. Then he ran over to Jak to see if he was ok.

"Jak?" Daxter called, "Jak! Wake up!"

No response.

"Shit" Daxter cursed as his enemies were climbing to their feet

Daxter shook Jak on his shoulder. Suddenly he felt power going out of him. He panicked and tore his arms away from Jak. He blinked trying to figure out what had happened. He saw Jak stir slightly.

"If the energy was sucked out I guess it could be put back in" Daxter thought out loud

Daxter drew a breath and place his hands on Jak's arm. He felt the stone's power ooze out of him. Daxter was relieved of the burden he had been carrying was leaving. He no longer felt powerful. His mind was clearing as the stone's power was having less effect on him.

Suddenly Jak's eyes sprang open. He inhaled shakily. His eyes were wild and had no recognition.

"Jak. Jak? It's me Daxter!" Daxter stood right in his line of sight

"Daxter?" Jak breathed

"Yeah it's me buddy" Daxter gave a wan smile

"What happened?" Jak groaned as he tried to move

"Long story. Right now we gotta move our butts!" Daxter said urgently as he eyed the approaching gang members

Daxter felt power still circulating in his body but it wasn't so much. He probably needed to give all the energy to Jak. But now wasn't the time.

Spran approached, his face took on a scarlet colour as he approached the group.

"Seize the necklace, kill the traitors!" Spran ordered

Being second in command, Ravenblade obey his leader and he and his troops surrounded the two men and the Ottsel.

"Jak. You think you can do your thing?" Daxter asked

Jak looked around and groaned as his muscles protested in pain as he moved.

"The blue guards... I can't hurt them" Jak said a bit lamely

"That's right" Ravenblade decide to interrupt pointing his pistol at Daxter, "We prepared for this monster by evolving the standard armor to a more tougher one. Also our bullets are made with White Eco"

"White Eco?" Daxter's ears shot right up and eyes went wide

The last time he saw that stuff was when Jak was finishing off Gol and Maia. It was a myth back then and it's even more of a myth now. If they somehow found White Eco was it possible for him to change back. Even after so long being this 2ft tall orange fuzzy creature?

He caught the sight of the blue rifle that Colson had dropped. It was the same as the armored men._ If I deflected the bullet and it got Colson instead that means... Colson was injected with White E_co.

"Shit Colson!" Daxter growled as if Colson was a little child getting into trouble

Colson snapped his head towards Daxter.

"What have I done?" Daxter growled to himself

Daxter didn't know the bullet was loaded with White Eco. If he did he could have use it to injure Colson. He just wanted to injure Colson in the first place. He only wanted to stop the boy not kill him. But now things were beyond that point and Colson was dying.

"You'd poisoned me" Colson answered Daxter's rhetorical question

"If I had only knew..." Daxter shook his head

"What do you care?" Colson spat

Daxter turned to his friend with anger fed up with Colson's foul nature, "I care because I was your friend! I helped you, stayed with you and even saved your life!" He paused feeling the jewel's power building, "Shit! I felt so guilty for letting that man poison you! Then you go and betray me like this! And you think your the victim? Think again because your actions cut me deep! More deeper than my failed promise to Jak. More deeper than than that old man shooting you with a poison bullet. More deeper than when I had to leave you!"

Daxter's anger disappeared and was replaced with sudden tiredness and hurt, "I'm not the enemy Colson. You are..."

Colson went silent. Spran stepped in a this point.

"How touching" Spran sneered the drawled, "A wonderful family reunion"

Daxter gave Spran an icy glare but Spran ignored it.

"Now Daxter. Play time is over. Give me the necklace!"

"Bite me!"

"I was going to be merciful but I guess killing all of you wont affect me" Spran shrugged

"You're as merciful as a steel trap" Daxter retorted

"Shoot the rat and the freak!" Spran ordered

Guns loaded and aimed at the two long time best friends.

"I'm sorry Dax" Jak said sadly he hated being so helpless but every muscle in his body hurt and he felt weak

"Its ok Jak. Everything will be alright" Daxter layed his hand on Jak's arm as comfort

Jak's eyes went wide and drew in a sharp breath.

"Fire!" Spran ordered

Guns were discharged at the two. Jak screamed in pain as bullets entered his body. Daxter on the other hand swiftly dodged the bullets. They kept on firing at the rodent but Daxter's cunningness was too much. Daxter hid back behind the counter.

"Kill that rodent!" Spran ordered. Some large heavily boots marched this way.

Daxter gulped and silently prayed. The boots stopped and a gun was pushed though the gap between the wall and the counter. Daxter gasped as gun made a loading sound.

"Come on... come on...." Daxter willed

Suddenly if someone answered him a loud roar emitted in the room. Gunfire came soon after. The armored man that pointed his gun at him ran off quickly. Daxter peaked from his hiding place and saw what he had been waiting for.

---------------------------------

To be continued.........

Yup. End of chapter 12. Next chapter is coming up. Unfortunate events led to Colson's impending death. What did Daxter do? And what had he been waiting for?

Reviews are much appreciated. They encourage me greatly!


	13. Death by darkness

WARNING! Yup another warning. More torture from Dark Jak. **Might not be for the faint hearted!** Like I said before, I don't know what you can handle but if you could handle last time I guess you could handle this time. It's just a little more intense because its with a bit more detail. If you don't want to read it just scroll ahead.

For those people who love blood and guts... enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

Jak looked at Daxter as he heard the clicking of guns. He knew he couldn't help Daxter, not this time. He felt weak and tired. Fatigued he brought his blue coloured eyes to Daxter's. Their eyes locked on.

"I'm sorry Dax" Jak said sadly feeling that he failed his friend

Daxter looked at Jak in a neutral expression but behind those eyes was something more. Jak frowned a bit wondering what was going on.

"Its ok Jak. Everything will be alright" Daxter comforted in a tone that was some what fake to him

Something was going on. Jak knew it but at the point of death there wasn't time to ask. Daxter laid his hand on Jak's arm as a sign of comfort.

Jak's eyes went wide and drew in a sharp breath. He felt it. He never felt such power in along time. The rushing energy, the tingly hype, the power he use to feel. Old memories came back. They flashed before his eyes. He was just a young kid on an adventure, traveling to the north to help Daxter out. He experienced, he felt, he used the Eco power that he gained from the Eco Vents

**_Remember us_**

But this was different. A different power, a different force. It wasn't Eco but yet it was.

_**Remember who we are**_

"Fire!" a loud booming but commanding voice of Spran

_**We are together but we are apart. We are one but we are two.**_

Suddenly loud bangs filled his long ears. Stinging pain entered his arms, legs and body. Jak cried in agony as shock as well as pain came over him. Ringing blared in his ears from loud continuous gun fire. His eyes were blurring and darkness crept at the corner of his eyes.

_**Remember our vow, remember our anger... hate... despair...**_

Jak felt a strange power course through his blood stream. It was different to the rush he was feeling. The rush came along after bullets entered his fragile body. He knew the feeling. It was soothing, yet hurtful. It was familiar yet foreign. Something he hadn't felt since the down fall of Gol and Maia.

_**Remember**_

"White Eco" Jak gasped in realization.

_** our**_

Jak closed his eyes. He knew White Eco was poisoning him. He wasn't the boy he once was. He hasn't got the pure gift of conducting Eco anymore now he was altered. Altered with Dark Eco. He suffered in torment, agony and in sickness. All because of Praxis. Baron Praxis. He wasn't going to let him off easy. He'll wouldn't die until he sees his demise.

_**revenge...**_

Suddenly the power that circulated his being charged up. He felt tingly and energized. He felt healthy and alive. Pain be came a dull ache, he felt his form changing, mutating into something he feared, craved, loved, hated and strangely honored. He screamed as the White Eco flashed through his changing impure system. Soon he heard his agonizing scream turn in to an inhuman roar. Pain was diminishing. He forced his eyes open and saw a different light spectrum.

"Holy shit!" some one cried

Jak turned his head and saw the guards backing away. Jak sprang to his feet knowing he was in his altered state. He was the demon again, not the out of control like he was before but the one who desired blood, suffering at his enemies' expense. He gave an animal growl.

------------

"Oh yeah! Jak is back!" Daxter cheered quietly from his hiding place

He hoped this would happen. He hadn't fully given back all Jak's drained power. Too much might have resulted in the thing he was before. Daxter hoped Jak could pull them through this one._ Just one more time, Jak, just get us out of this thin situation._

-------------

Spran saw the purple demon staring at them in fury. He snapped his head to his gang members and realized his men weren't shooting.

"What are you waiting for? SHOOT!" Spran barked

As if shaken from an unknown trance the men stand attention and pointed their guns at Jak. The guns were discharged and to much of the surprise of the members Jak swiftly dodged every single bullet. Jak disappeared behind a piece of furniture.

"Don't let him get away!" Spran ordered

The armored men ran to that spot and investigated. But they found nothing as if the monster disappeared into thin air. The men were thrown into confusion. Suddenly they were thrown into darkness. The humming power was stopped by a clank as if someone turned off the power generator. More confusion followed.

"Find him!" Spran ordered desperately

------------------------

Dark Jak found the power and severed the link to this room. Now everything was turned off. Even the front door ran on this electric power so they were all trapped. _Time to have fun_.

Jak smiled to himself as his lust for killing grew. He saw the confusion. Such easy pray when they don't know. One by one he can bring them all down...

"Switch the power back on! Find some torches!" Spran ordered from his position

The demon saw all the men groping around in the dark trying to find a light source. Dark Jak could see well in the dark and saw his first victim. He knew he couldn't penetrate the armor but he could do other things to bring a swift demise.

Dark Jak crept up ever so quietly behind the man. His arms out stretch his breathing quiet he moved slowly until he got close enough to...

_Crack......slump_

In one lightning move Jak pulled off the protective mask with his left hand. With his right claw he covered the man's mouth, then with one quick flick the neck yielded to the jerk with a dry snap. He let the man go and he fell to the floor...dead.

No blood but the satisfaction of death filled his lust.

"Shit what was that?" one man cried

"Keep on the look out men!" a more commanding voice said

Jak moved onto his next victim. He moved closer and closer. Quietly so the man's long pointy ears cant pick him out. His hands out stretched prepared to do the quick, quiet work.

The man suddenly felt his mask taken off, an icy hand with hard nails covered his mouth. He tried to let out a cry of help and warning but he felt a deep pain across his throat. His windpipe severed his lungs starved of oxygen he died in that fearful position. Dark Jak let go and quickly hid behind some furniture just in case.

The body slumped to the floor. Guns clicked pointing to the direction of the sound but made no action to open fire. They tried to see what was there but their eyes couldn't penetrate the pitch darkness.

Dark Jak moved stealthily around to his next prey. Jak liked how they feared him. They feared the unknown because the unknown could be their demise. Dark Jak moved to the front of this armored gang member. The gang member saw a claw reach out and pulled off his protective mask. He drew in a sharp breath of sudden fear. In a nanosecond he registered he was being attacked. His next instinct was to scream and to alert his team members to save him, but the demon was one step ahead of him.

The monster grabbed the man's exposed throat and the man made a small choked sound. His long scythe like fingers was driven into his neck cutting through the tissue. The man felt great pain but he couldn't scream, he couldn't breath. Panic filled his mind.

Finally Jak got a fist full of bloodied flesh and ripped the man's throat out with one yank. With no windpipe or voice the man's body was oxygen deprived and fell to the floor in a loud silence shattering thump. Dark Jak discarded the flesh and hid behind furniture just in time to miss out on some blind gunfire.

The other men heard another thump and shot in the direction. Fearful for their own safety. They wanted to see where their opponent was coming from but all they could do was try to keep their wits about them. Dark Jak loved their fear and confusion. The atmosphere was so thick he could carve it with a knife. He smiled in glee as he approached another intended victim.

------------------

Daxter tried keep his breathing normal. He was hearing what Jak was doing. Even if he couldn't see in the pitch blackness he knew each thump was a man going down. Dark Jak was truly a man--or monster-- of deadly death skills.

"The dark assassin" Daxter mused quietly to himself as he heard another thump followed by gunfire

He turned to see the bullets streak thought the darkness in a series of dull white flashes. He was thankful that his friend wasn't in the fire. Silence resumed and was followed by a forth slump. More gunfire out of fear then silence. Daxter glad he wasn't those men. He'll be scared shitless but he had no sympathy. _That's what you get when they mess with me and my friends!_ Daxter thought.

He felt a hand grab him. He squeaked and struggled in fear and panic.

"Daxter stop!" a croaky voice hissed

It wasn't Jak's.

"Colson?" Daxter whispered in surprise

"Yeah" the voice was in a whisper, "I don't know-"

Colson cut himself off. Daxter frowned in the dark.

"What's wrong?"

"I- I- is there more energy in that necklace?" Colson asked quietly

"Yeah... shit let go!' Daxter panicked in a hiss thinking it could affect Colson again

"I can't... I need it....it's healing me" Colson croaked in fear tighting his grip

Daxter felt the last remaining power leaving.

"I'm sorry for that. For putting that bullet in you if I'd known-" Daxter muttered

"You shouldn't be sorry. I should be sorry... I deceived you. I'm just as bad as Spran" Colson cut in

"Yeah. What the hell was all that stuff about before?" Daxter demanded in a hushed tone

"I, I don't know to be honest. I did plan this all along. To get the stone I mean. But when I wore it... I felt powerful. I felt I could do anything and anyone could do what I wanted them to..." Colson confessed his voice low

Daxter remember what he felt when he put the thing on. So much energy, so much power. In those few seconds he felt the lust to fulfill deep desires. He had an opportunity to do what he wanted but he resisted the temptation. Even when he didn't wear it the necklace kept working its magic. Daxter just nodded but remembered Colson couldn't see him in the blackness.

"Yeah"

"I could of killed your friend. I could of killed you... When I wore it I felt so many emotions come up. So much anger, pain, sadness I never knew I had. I don't know how could anyone forgive me, or how I could forgive myself for giving in to it" Colson's voice in a trembled whisper

Daxter sighed. He wasn't up to forgiving him at the moment. After all he went all psycho and almost killed him and Jak. But he could sympathize with his old friend.

"I'm afraid I'll do it again. I'm afraid that I can't resist something like this and end up killing people..." Colson trailed of as his throat let off an involuntary sob

Even under the cover of darkness Daxter knew Colson was in tears. Colson was still just a kid. A tough but good kid. Even with all these things going on he was still a boy trying to grow up in a dog eat dog world. If you weren't tough you were eaten up. Weakness wasn't an option. What Colson demonstrated today--or tonight-- was weakness.

"Your not weak Colson" Daxter tried to comfort in quiet tones

"I am" Colson choked, "I am. I was completely taken by that thing and I couldn't control myself..."

"Where's Dr. Phil when ya need him?" Daxter quipped

"Who?"

"Nevermind. Listen Colson, Spran was also taken by that thing" Daxter tried to convince

"But he wanted it. He wanted the power..." Colson trailed

"I was as well..." Daxter said more quietly

"What?" came the surprised reply, "You resisted it. You use it to help Jak..."

"True but at one point I felt I could do anything. I felt I could kill anyone and do what ever I wanted. That was just when I wasn't even wearing the necklace. I was too, scared. Colson this isn't completely your fault. I think the stone was made to do that. It was made to raise the emotions of the person and blind the person to right and wrong. I know when I had it my head felt groggy"

"That's what happened to me too..." Colson put in

"Look as much as I like to chat we got to get out of here" Daxter said, "I dunno how Jak's going. Are you healed?"

"Yeah. Thanks" Colson nodded

"No problem" Daxter grinned, "I knew there was some magic in me"

-----------------------

The neck twisted and the last armored man was dead. Jak saw there were two more in the room. This time it was two of the big guns. Ravenblade and Spran. Jak could slash them easy. But he wanted to be tricky. He wanted a kick out of this. Simply killing them wouldn't be satisfactory.

Ravenblade wasn't in armor but he had the White Eco loaded rifle. He was also away from his boss which made things a little simpler. Jak approached quietly. Then in one quick move like he did so many times he pounced on the second in command. He knocked the gun from the man's hands with his inhuman strength. It clattered to the ground. Jak was on top of Ravenblade before he had the chance.

Ravenblade was a great fighter and excellent with guns. He face tight and dangerous situations and deadly opponents. But this opponent was the most deadly. He worked like an assassin. Using his environment and possibly his supernatural abilities to kill all eight armored men. With no help from infrared goggles he knew he couldn't fight someone that was well acquainted with the darkness.

He felt something on top of him. He panicked and tried to struggle against the monster but the creature was too much of an expert and pinned the man down. Ravenblade tried to get a look of his opponent. All he saw was a gleam of the demon's eyes. He struggled, fighting the darkness and fear.

Dark Jak slashed at Ravenblades face. Ravenblade gave a sharp hiss as pain burned his cheek. Dark Jak plunged his right claw into Ravenblade's stomach. This time the man let out a yell. Dark Jak let sparks of Dark Eco fly into the wound. Ravenblade's screaming pitch went into a higher tone. Once Jak was done he moved to the gang member's arm.

Ravenblade felt the demon shift towards his left arm. He tried to get up to take advantage but his body didn't obey. It was too shocked with the trauma it received in just a space of 30 seconds to a minute. Dark Jak grinned as his claws rapped around Ravenblade's arm. With one strong yank of his arm made a sickly pop and Ravenblade was screaming.

Ravenblade closed his eyes as he panted. _That Son of a Bit- oww! He just popped my shoulder out of place! Arrgggghh it hurts! Shit it hurts like a bitch! _Pain raged in his left shoulder. It was agonizing. He knew it would hurt more to put it back in place... if he'd survived.

Dark Jak loved the pain he was causing. So his whiteless gaze shifted to the human's fingers. Ravenblade felt icy hands holding his left hand. _Oh shit. What's it doing? Oh no! Nothing but that! Oh-_

Immense pain made Ravenblade clench his teeth and yell through them. Dark Jak twisted and broke the man's fingers. Bending them at impossible angels. After Jak had his fun of braking Ravenblade's fingers he simply moved to his right arm.

Ravenblade wanted to fight back but he was in so much pain. He body was trying to cope with the trauma and using all its resources to start fixing the damage, plus he was loosing a lot of blood that was pouring out from his middle, resulting in Ravenblade feeling weak.

Dark Jak twisted Ravenblade right arm which made a crack. Ravenblade bit his tongue. Then Dark Jak proceeded to pull that arm out of it's socket. After these were done Dark Jak decided to cause the man more pain before his death.

Ravenblade couldn't handle this torture anymore. He wanted it to all stop. He wanted this sadist to go pick on someone else but it never did stop. It kept going and going.

Jak broke the man's right leg and twist his ankle then move onto the other leg to pop the knee out of place, which he did to the lieutenant, and broke his toes. All ten of them. Painfully.

Finally to the ever awake man's relief the monster left him. To die but at least the torture stopped. Pain engulfed his very being and was giving into the darkness that was taking him. He lost too much blood, he was in too much pain... he'll leave...

--------------------

Spran found somewhere where he could hide. He was trapped and alone. No stone, no men and a monster. The monster was torturing his second in command. He could hear him scream, then growl and pant but then going into a painful scream again. Spran knew he'd failed. He planed for the day he'll get the Dreekle Necklace but he never anticipated Colson betraying him. He thought he had the boy under his thumb. He thought the boy will do every whim of his without question. He was wrong.

Ravenblade's screams resumed and stayed as pants. Spran tensed hoping the monster forgotten him and they'll just leave. Suddenly he felt an open icy hand on his chest. He breathed in sharply at the sudden temperature. Suddenly bright purple sparks flashed down the demon's arm and ontoSpran. Spran hissed at first but then yelled in pain as Dark Eco sparks cracked all over his body. It wouldn't stop

He felt the cold hard metal on the floor on his back. He opened his screwed eyes to see a dark shape on top of him.

"Thought you could hide?" a chilling amplified echoic voice whispered pricking his ears, "I will not forget what you have done to me and especially what you have done to Daxter"

"Please..." Spran pleaded

"Your cowardliness is... amusing..." Dark Jak smirked knowing he had Spran where he had wanted him, "You thought you were powerful but once stripped of all your men and securities you are nothing by a coward"

Spran felt he couldn't move. Only his lungs and eyes seemed to obey him. He knew the creature was on top of him but he wasn't forcefully pinning him down. As if reading his mind the demon cleared his confusion.

"I have paralyzed you so you may endure your final and well deserved death" Dark Jak gave a chuckle.

Jak knew too well that Dark Eco could weaken and a few times it paralyze. Not all the time and it was rare but Dark Jak perfected his art and knew how to go about paralyzing only the muscles he wanted.

Jak raised his index finger. He stabbed his pointy end of his nail into Spran's chubby cheek. Crimson blood leaked in its wake as the nail ripped down his cheek. Jak smiled his toothy, blood stained smile, and playfully suck the blood from the tip from his nail. Spran's eyes widen as the demon licked his lips in delight.

With the insane smile still on the monster's face he moved his long thin dark purple nail, pointing down, to Spran's fat stomach.

Dark Jak grinned as his nail cut Spran's flesh. Blood trickled out as soft pink tissue appeared underneath. Spran panted sharply sucking in the pain that was coming from his stomach.

Dark Jak proceeded to put his hand inside, searching for an organ. He felt blood and tissue between his fingers. Spran hissed as he felt the claws scraping inside his body. Jak found what he had been looking for and grabbed it. Then proceeded to pull it out. Spran screamed in pain as he felt his insides been pulled out. He wanted to stop it but he was powerless.

Jak pulled out all of Spran organs, one by one. Spran screamed louder as each piece was taken out. Jak placed each part beside his victim.

Spran was in tears. Agony was the only thing he could describe for this pain he was feeling. His body went into shock and numb. But it didn't numb enough to block out the pain. He watched horrified as the creature pulled More things out! _Was there anymore to pull out?_

After that was done Dark Jak cut open Spran's chest open. Spran hissed as the cut was being made. After Jak peeled back the skin to reveal the rib cage that protected the vital organs. Spran yelled as pain exploded from his chest. Tears continued to pour down his face. He didn't know why he hadn't passed out. Maybe the pain was keeping him awake through all this. He didn't know why he was still alive. He just wanted die.

Dark Jak saw the man lost lots of blood. Too much even. Also with all his vital organs gone his body doesn't have very long to live. Though he didn't care for the man's life he had to the work a little faster. If the man died before he got the job done it wouldn't be as satisfying.

Dark Jak pushed passed his ribs and finally Jak tore to the remaining organs. Spran started to chock. His body was too much into a shock. His eyes stared into space as his final breaths were being drawn.

Despite this Jak decided to finish the job now before the man died. Spran felt an icy hand clutch at his heart. It wasn't fear it was a real icy hand. Jak felt the slow beats of the involuntary muscle squirm in his hand. With an evil smile he tore the muscle out in one jerk.

Spran screamed as his eyes locked onto his heart. His heat made one beat in Jak's hand before stopping. A hissy breath left Spran's opened mouth as life left his mutilated form. His eyes never closed. They just stared at his heart, forever his expression trapped in shock.

Dark Jak place the heart beside his dead victim. He completed his job and left the mutilated man.

-----------------------

Daxter heard it all. Ravenblade's screaming then Spran's pleas and screaming. When it stopped deathly silence followed. Daxter felt nauseous at what his friend had done. He couldn't and didn't want to see what his friend had done to them. All he wanted to do is go back to normal. Go back to running around and kicking Metal Head butt. But not after this. He couldn't forget all this. He couldn't just move on. He didn't think Jak could either when he was himself again.

"Daxter?" a voice called

Daxter sprang up in fear and panic.

"Daxter?" the voice called again

He tried to search the darkness to find where the voice had come from. Was Colson playing a horrible prank on him. It was highly unlikely.

"Daxter would you come here already?" the voice growled

Daxter then realized it was Jak's voice. Not the evil thing that distorted his easy flowing deep voice. Just Jak's plain and pure voice. It seemed like forever since he last heard it. He almost felt surprised by hearing it again.

"Jak?" Daxter croaked

"Come over here. I got the door open, lets blow this joint" Jak's voice came again

Daxter found Colson nearby and they both followed Jak's voice through the darkness. The door was indeed opened and light outside the room filtered into the dark room. Daxter just saw Ravenblade's torn face and shuddered as he followed Jak out.

They were back in the tunnels. Lights marked the earthen walls. Jak took a good look at his hands and at himself. Most of his features were smeared with deep red. Jak seemed to be pale at the sight and extremely quiet. Daxter and Colson saw the blood as well and looked away.

"Let's get out of here and get cleaned up" Daxter suggested finally

Jak didn't say a thing. Instead he nodded and followed his friend out.

-------------------------------------------

To be continued........

Yup. Baddies are gone! Yeah gruesome deaths. Don't say I didn't warn you. The next chapter or so will be the last one so don't go just yet.

Reviews, reviews! Tell me what you think of all this.


	14. The aftermath

Daxter remembered everything as a blur. After leaving the room an Underground team found them in the tunnels and led them to the nearest exit. During their trip back to the hideout, Daxter avoided looking at Jak's muscular form.

He was covered in blood.

Not his. His victim's blood. Especially his hands. They were slick with this awful stuff. Every time Daxter tried to bring himself to look at his best friend he found himself feeling nauseous. Nauseous! He couldn't even look at Jak without feeling sick! It was so much damn blood!

That memory burned deep.

Jak got himself cleaned. He didn't say a word since the 'rescue'. He was in the shower a long time, probably trying to scrub and clean off all the crimson that dried on his skin. After the shower Daxter could almost sworn to see those thin fingered hands slightly off colour by the blood stain or maybe his mind was playing awful tricks.

Kiera was happy to see Jak again. She practically leaped into his arms and sobbed on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she sobbed over and over feeling guilty for treating him differently and fighting with him in the race garage

Despite knowing the heart felt reason why Kiera was apologizing he couldn't help but roll his eyes. It sounded like an old soap to him. Jak seemed oblivous to Daxter's observation and just cherished the hug. He had been away from his friends--no family-- for so long, he didn't know he would see them all again. Ok he hadn't seen them for a month or two but to him it seemed like forever.

"Awwww" Daxter drawled, "Now you two are back together I'll betcha have a lot of 'catching up' to do!"

The pair turned to see the fuzz ball wiggling his eye brows at them. They just rolled their eyes at his attempted humor.

In the days that followed Colson had the White Eco bullet removed and eventually joined the Underground. Having a purpose to fight the Baron made him feel more better about himself. Colson wanted to turn over a new leaf and have nothing to do with the Dreekle Necklace or T.I.D.A.M ever again. Torn was reluctant of the new recruit but he eventually warmed up to the young man.

Daxter secretly kept the stone under his cap. In its original place. He just kept it for luck. Anyway he didn't want to fall into the wrong hands again. He didn't want this whole situation repeating even though it was him keeping the stone that landed them all into trouble in the first place. He also heard Ashelin was in a coma and Erol was alive. And he thought he got rid of that bastard for good!

T.I.D.A.M organization was finally shut down by the Krimson Guards. The organization couldn't keep afloat without a leader so they fell mercy when the Krimson Guards stormed their main base of operations. The gang members were arrested and shipped off to prison. The fortress was cleaned up. All bodies were ceremoniously buried and all blood washed off the walls. New fears and stories of Jak's alter ego circulated around the city but none were spoken out loud, out of fear and superstition that the creature might come and kill them... they way he killed the Krimson Guards in the fortress...

The Lieutenant that was spared by Dark Jak survived. He did what the demon had said. He quit the Krimson Guard and he and his family sought refuge with the Underground. Luckily the Baron was busy with something else to charge the man with Treason.

After a well earned rest and a long awaited feeding Jak settled down. He was deeply traumatized physiologically by his killing spree he had went on in the fortress and even more so in the T.I.D.A.M hideout. While under the influence of the demon he witnessed the most gruesome and bloodiest deaths. He 'loved' it then but now he was haunted by them. Sometimes he would wake up from a nightmare and vomit from what he had seen in his dreams, knowing they were memories.

Jak quietly and slowly withdrew into himself. He'd avoided his friends when ever he can and kept all his feelings bottled up. He never wanted to talk about it. Instead he focused on his ultimate goal, the downfall of Baron Praxis. He learned about the Baron's plans with the Precursor Stone and he knew he would be relied upon to bring down the Baron and eventually the Metal Head Leader.

Daxter knew Jak was a man of a few words but this was crazy. He never saw his friend so withdrawn before. Daxter knew he copped a lot in the two years they were apart and he was always had that drive. Now his 'gift' seemed to weigh down on him. He couldn't watch his friend deteriorate right before him. He felt so helpless and so guilty.

Daxter and Colson rebuilt the relationship that was torn between them. They started over in their friendship and things went good from there. Daxter still kept the now dormant necklace under his cap. His dreams were gone. No memories or voices for that matter surfaced again. Which was a good thing for his sanity.

Even with this seemingly happy ending, it was all in a nutshell. The Baron needed to be overthrown, a child needed to be protected and a Metal Head menace needed to be disposed of. The battle continues and Jak and Daxter more determine than ever to go and defeat the Baron and hopefully save the world... again.

-----------------------

**The End**

Yup that's it for this story. This chapter was just a wrap up. I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Yeah I had to put a fluffy moment for Kiera and Jak. It just couldn't be missed.  It just was unavoidable.

Last reviews in! Tell me how the whole story appealed to you!

Thanks to the people who read and/or reviewed. You gave me a lot of support and critism and made my darkened day a little brighter! You guys encouraged me greatly and inspired me to write better. Even though this story was getting a lot of reviews (which I'm not complaining), you kept on sending them in.

Since you all been very supportive I might even treat you all to a sequel... if you all play nice. Ok?


End file.
